Dos mundos
by Lorebelg
Summary: Llevo más de un siglo esperando su regreso, esperando una señal de ella. No sé si esté o no en esta dimensión. Aún puedo oír su voz susurrando en el viento, sus cálidas manos rozando mi cuerpo. Sigo esperando nuestro encuentro...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha.

Llevo más de un siglo esperando su regreso, esperando una señal de ella. No sé si esté o no en esta dimensión. Aún puedo oír su voz susurrando en el viento, sus cálidas manos rozando mi cuerpo. Sigo esperando nuestro encuentro, sigo soñando con su fragancia. Si tan sólo le hubiese demostrado lo mucho que la amaba, que la amo, si tan solo no le hubiese quitado la vida…

I

-Muévanse o llegarán tarde el primer día- Esa mañana odié más que nunca a ese demonio.

-… No lo echen a perder, recuerden que estamos intentando llevar una vida normal…- Suikotsu nuestro "tío" insistía, desde que llegamos a esta dimensión, en tener una vida "normal" entre los humanos…y ¿qué hiso?: Nos obligó a estudiar en una academia como si fuésemos adolescentes de 17 años. Por lo menos no debía usar uniforme. Tomé la primera camisa que encontré, un jean desgastado, zapatos deportivos negros y bajé junto a mis "primos" al sótano para encender nuestras motos e irnos a la estúpida academia. Unos 10 minutos después aparcamos en el estacionamiento y contemplamos lo que, según el estudio que hemos hecho sobre los adolescentes, sería nuestra prisión, durante siete horas de lunes a jueves y cinco los viernes, todas las mañanas desde las siete.

-Henos aquí…- Miroku suspiró profundamente- …Hagámoslo…- Si, un reto más en nuestras extrañas vidas.

Me quité el casco y los rayos del sol llegaron directamente a mis ojos, dejándome ciego por unos pocos segundos. Los cuatro nos encaminamos a la entrada y nos dirigimos a lo que sería nuestra celda esa primera hora de la mañana. Aula 17-B. Técnicamente, obligué a Koga a abrir la puerta, Bankotsu entró primero, luego yo, después Miroku y por último Koga. Admito que las miradas de los treinta alumnos que estaban allí, mas la del profesor, me incomodaron un poco al principio, pero ya que, eran simples humanos.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los Vranjanin- Dijo el profesor en cuanto Bankotsu puso un pie dentro del salón- Por favor, preséntense cada uno y tomen asiento en donde gusten- Quizás me empezaba a agradar un poco el hombre mayor.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Bankotsu… tengo 17 años y… ¿qué mas digo?- Si, eso se lo pregunto al profesor porque los cuatro estábamos igual de perdidos. Causó unas pequeñas risitas en el salón- De dónde es, por qué está aquí, algo que le guste, cualquier cosa sirve, es para conocerlo un poco mejor- Muchas preguntas, me arrepiento de haber dicho que me agradaba…

-Ok… soy, bueno, somos de Italia, nacimos allí pero… nuestra ascendencia incluyendo a nuestros padres provienen de Alemania, Italia e Inglaterra… y me gusta… la música-

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- Preguntó una chica de la segunda fila, muy linda, por cierto.

-Eh… si… el bajo…- Por alguna extraña razón la sangre subió a sus mejillas, levemente, imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero no para nosotros. Ya me burlaría de él.

-Las preguntas para el final por favor…- Empezó a agradarme otra vez- … Gracias Bankotsu, el siguiente por favor- Que educado era.

-Hola… soy Koga… tengo 17años… la misma historia que Bankotsu… me gusta mucho la música y el arte- Él fue más directo y rápido, así es Koga

-Soy Miroku, también tengo 17… ¿saben cómo es la cosa? A los cuatro nos gusta la música, de hecho planeamos formar una banda…Bankotsu con el bajo, Koga la batería, Inu y yo guitarra eléctrica y la voz principal Inuyasha… y ¿qué les digo? Me gustan los deportes, en especial las artes marciales…- Miroku siempre hablando demás, ¿por qué tenía que decir lo de la banda?

-Me llamo Inuyasha, tengo 17 años…estoy aquí porque mi tío me obligó a venir… me gusta… sí, bueno… paso…- ¿por qué tenía que decirle a los humanos qué me gusta y qué no?

Nos sentamos en los últimos puestos, los cuatro juntos, resulta que estábamos en clase de Biología, genial, lunes, a primera hora biología. Odio a Suikotsu.

Sonó el horrendo timbre que anuncia el receso, claro, después aprendería a apreciarlo. Caminamos hacia el cafetín, mesas, sillas, la fila para comprar, mucha gente por todos lados, me sentí agobiado. Compré una bolsa de platanitos, vivo con hambre así que para matarla qué mejor que un platanito. Los chicos ya habían escogido una mesa y yo estaba por sentarme cuando la vi... Imposible no podía ser ella. Pero tenía que serlo. Jamás olvidaría ese rostro tan hermoso y que por tanto tiempo había esperado ver. Esa sonrisa, aún cien años después, seguía cautivándome. Pero, su cabello era de otro color. Estuve perdido observándola hasta que Miroku me dio un golpe en el brazo y me obligó a sentarme. Pero mis ojos aún buscaban los de ella, hasta que por fin, cruzamos miradas. Ella me observó y me regaló una tierna sonrisa, como dándome la bienvenida, pero eso fue todo. Me desconcertó. Era sólo una prueba más de que los cien años que llevaba viviendo en la tierra me habían vuelto más loco de lo que estaba. Pero era idéntica a mi Ilia, mi amada Ilia.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre anunciando el regreso a las celdas. No lo había notado antes, pero esa chica que tanto se parecía a Ilia estaba en el mismo salón que nosotros, la tenía dos pupitres adelante en la columna de al lado. No dejaba de verle la espalda, de ver su cabello, sus movimientos, creo que exageré un poco pues en un momento volteó a verme. Intenté disimular pero no pude, me quedé viéndola como un tonto y, nuevamente, Miroku entró en escena y me lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza para llamar mi atención. Me hiso un gesto que estoy seguro quería decir: "deja de verla así, la vas a asustar…" Las siguientes tres horas y media mi cuerpo permaneció inerte mientras mi mente viajó al pasado y me hiso recordar cosas que intenté enterrar por mucho tiempo…

_-Voy al centro del bosque a recoger algunas plantas medicinales- Me dijo Ilia mientras yo estaba sobre un árbol observándola sin que ella pudiese verme._

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunté un poco tímido, sin que se notara. Aún no bajaba del árbol, pero me dejé ver._

_-¿Eso quieres?- Siempre respondía mis preguntas con otra._

_-… Si…- Bajé del árbol y me paré justo en frente de ella, mirándola directamente a sus ojos ámbar, esperando una respuesta de sus labios._

_-Bien…- Me regaló una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. No sabía, por qué pero verla sonreír me hacía… ¿feliz?_

_Camine junto a ella por un sendero que nos llevó al centro del bosque, un pequeño y hermoso claro lleno de flores, hierbas y animales. Vi pasar un reno blanco que no me quitó la mirada de encima hasta que Ilia se arrodillo a recoger algunas plantas, parecía estar… ¿vigilándome? Me quedé parado siempre en alerta, una costumbre mía, Ilia insistía en que me sentara junto a ella, pero yo sólo me mantuve a sus espaldas con la vista en el profundo bosque. Llenó el cesto que llevaba consigo y se puso de pie, intentó tomar mi mano, pero con un rápido movimiento la aparte, impidiendo el contacto que inconscientemente anhelaba con tanto ahínco. No pude evitar buscar su mirada para saber qué expresión tenía su rostro. Esperaba algo triste, desanimado o asustado, un rostro de desagrado quizás, pero en cambio, sus labios esbozaron una media luna y sus ojos parecían más profundos que nunca. Mantuve mi cara de indiferencia e inicié el camino de regreso, después de todo, debía llegar al templo antes del anochecer si no quería meterme en problemas con el Maestro. Paso normal, teníamos el mismo ritmo con el que nos habíamos encaminado al claro. De regreso al manantial detuve mi andar, di media vuelta para tenerla de frente. Ella caminaba con la mirada en el suelo, por lo que no notó que yo me había detenido y tropezó conmigo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. La tomé con toda la suavidad del mundo, como si fuese de porcelana, por sus delicados brazos y la sostuve hasta que encontró nuevamente el equilibrio con sus pies. Aún no la había soltado cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y quedé hipnotizado con sus ojos. Fueron sólo segundos, pero me pareció una eternidad sumergido en las aguas doradas de sus ojos ámbar. Una risita salió de su boca y se alejó un poco de mi cuando, por fin, se me ocurrió soltar el agarre en sus brazos. Vi cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían. No pude evitarlo, le sonreí. _

_-Hasta luego…- Le dije sin cambiar mi tono normal, frio, seco, sin vida._

_-…Te veo…- Respondió con su voz tímida, cálida, melodiosa._

_Le di la espalda y me alejé de ella con un paso apresurado. Cuando salí del bosque no pude controlar mi cuerpo que, inconscientemente, se giró sobre talones y dirigió la vista al bosque._

_-…Volveré mañana…- Dijo mi boca sin mi permiso. _

Desperté del recuerdo con el timbre del segundo receso. Nuevamente compré mi platanito, esta vez, decidimos pasear por el patio en vez de sentarnos sin hacer nada. Todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros, quizás querían mis platanitos, pero todas las chicas sonreían tontamente, entonces comprendí que nos habíamos convertido en la nueva "comidilla" de la academia. Ahora las chicas nos adorarían mientras los chicos nos odiarían a muerte. Mis ojos volvieron a encontrar los de Kagome, así escuché que la llamaban sus amigas. Volvió a sonreírme y yo le imité. Me quedé idiotizado por su sonrisa y la voz de una mujer me hiso regresar a la tierra, gritaba nuestro apellido desde la puerta de entrada, era la recepcionista, la mujer que nos ayudó con la inscripción y nos orientó esa mañana.

-¿Cómo les ha ido chicos?- Preguntó amablemente mientras su rostro esbozaba una generosa sonrisa, tanta bondad daba asco en un humano.

-Muy bien, gracias- Respondió Bankotsu, él es el más cortés y sensible de los cuatro. Si hubiese sido por mí, hubiese dado media vuelta y la hubiese ignorado. Pero no, Bankotsu tenía que seguir las normas de cortesía.

-Olvidé mencionarles en la mañana que deben escoger alguna actividad extracurricular para las tardes obligatoriamente, aquí tienen una lista de las actividades que tenemos en la academia, pueden escoger incluso dos si lo desean- Extendió su brazo y nos entrego a cada uno una lista con las actividades.

-¿Es obligatorio?- Preguntó con tono aburrido Koga.

-Sí, lo es…Les daré esta semana para que decidan, el lunes de la semana entrante pueden pasar por recepción para informarme su elección- En serio, era DEMASIADO simpática para ser cierto.

La mujer se retiró y justamente sonó el timbre, hora y media más y seríamos libres. El profesor que se suponía debía darnos clases a última hora había faltado por quién sabe qué, así que, nos dieron la hora libre. En vez de largarnos de una vez, como era mi plan, Miroku sugirió que escogiésemos las actividades de una vez, yo me negué, pero los otros dos apoyaron a Miroku por lo que me resigné a acompañarlos. Después me enteraría de que no nos podemos retirar así como así de la academia.

-¿Fútbol?- comentó Koga.

-No…- Respondí, e igualmente lo hicieron los otros dos.

Íbamos caminando y pasamos al lado de la piscina olímpica.

-Me gusta la natación…- Era verdad, no hay nada mejor que una piscina, quería entrar en natación.

-¿Crees que te dejen con el dragón que tienes en la espalda?- Koga tenía razón, la marca que me salió cuando el espíritu de Lucas entró en mi cuerpo, que parecía más bien un tatuaje, seguro sería un buen motivo para prohibirme si quiera quitarme la camisa en los alrededores de la academia.

Lo único que llamó nuestra atención fueron las artes marciales y, como ya teníamos experiencia en eso, mucha experiencia, sería algo sencillo. Pasamos por el salón donde se daba la práctica y nos encontramos con el profesor.

-así que…¿quieren entrar?... muy bien, las clases son los martes y jueves de cuatro a seis de la tarde, ¿pueden comenzar mañana mismo?- Era simpático el hombre.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema- Respondió Miroku.

-Perfecto, entonces traigan pantalones deportivos y franelas, preferiblemente blancas o negras, zapatos deportivos, aunque es sólo para el calentamiento. Con respecto a los uniformes, en este momento no tengo, llegan la semana que viene, si quieren pueden comprarlos o simplemente entrenar con ropa normal, como prefieran está bien- Si, muy simpático.

Bankotsu no quiso entrar en las artes marciales, en cambio, prefirió entrar en el taller de arte. Luego Koga decidió entrar en tenis. Sólo Miroku y yo nos quedamos con nuestras artes marciales.

El tiempo pasó tan lento que se me hicieron siglos esperando, hasta que por fin, sonó el timbre de salida, todos salieron más rápido que inmediatamente de los salones y de un momento a otro, todos estaban afuera esperando los transportes, sus padres, algunos se iban caminando, otros en sus propios carros. Note que Kagome esperaba, así que supuse que alguien vendría por ella. Encendimos nuestras motos y con ellas millones de miradas de chicas que no dejaban de suspirar. Me puse mi casco y seguí a los chicos de cerca, pero más lento, para observar como Kagome era una de las chicas que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Me sentí tan bien.

Llegamos a la casa y Suikotsu nos preguntó que tal nos había ido en el primer día de clases, Bankotsu se quedó hablando con él, Miroku llegó directo a la cocina acompañado por Koga y yo me encerré en mi habitación. Sólo quería pensar en ella. Dos horas después tuve que bajar porque el hambre me mataba. El sol bajó y me perdí en el crepúsculo. Otra noche más sin dormir, otra noche más sin Ilia. No podía sacar de mi mente a Kagome, su increíble parecido con Ilia me estaba volviendo loco, quería que el sol saliera nuevamente para llegar a la academia y ver a Kagome otra vez.

_-…No me dejes…- Le rogué. La sostenía en mis brazos mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre nosotros, pero eso no importaba. Ilia estaba muriendo por mi culpa, sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos al igual que su respiración-…Ilia, perdóname, por favor… no me dejes- Sentí como el corazón que se encontraba en mi pecho latía como un huracán febril y se partía en millones de pedazos, el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido. La lluvia mojaba su cuerpo moribundo y se mezclaba con la sangre que abandonaba su ser. Percibí el olor a sal, descriptivo de lágrimas, pero, ¿quién lloraba? Sentí una línea cálida en mi mejilla izquierda y una lágrima cayó en la frente de mi amada. Era yo quien lloraba._

_-…Estás llorando…- Sus labios pronunciaron esas palabras con tanta dificultad que me desgarró el alma que creía perdida dentro de mí- … Inu… Te amo… nunca lo olvides…- Posó su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla izquierda y clavó sus ojos en los míos- …No te preocupes por mí… Te veo…- Esa era su despedida._

_-…yo…- No me salían las palabras, jamás las había utilizado en mi vida y justo en ese momento querían salir. Mi débil lengua se trababa impidiendo que mis labios expulsaran mis sentimientos-… Ilia… Te amo… no me dejes por favor…- Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia y caían en el rostro de Ilia. Posé mí mirada sobre sus ojos, ya cansados y a punto de cerrarse, mis labios buscaron los de ella y se unieron en un beso que no duró lo suficiente para mí. _

_-… Te veo…- Dijo soltando su último suspiro, con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_-… Ilia… despierta… ¡despierta!... ¡no me dejes por favor!...- agité su cuerpo para que respondiera, pero no resultó. Recordé los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, me maldije a mi mismo por haberla asesinado, abracé su cuerpo con la fuerza que me quedaba. Éste se convirtió en millones de pétalos blancos que fueron arrastrados por una ligera brisa y ascendieron a las nubes ya cansadas de llorar, dándole paso a pequeños rayos de sol que se asomaban. Recuerdo haber escuchado un llanto ensordecedor, un horrible dolor en el pecho y todo se volvió penumbras. _

Observaba el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas, silencioso, mientras mi mente divagaba en esos recuerdos. Recuerdos que no veía hasta cruzar la mirada esa mañana con Kagome. Los años que transcurrieron después de la muerte de Ilia los pasé sólo, amargado, más helado que nunca. Una mujer nunca llamó mi atención fuera de lo carnal. Mi vida era un asco. Llegué a ser el único muerto que podía caminar.

Los primeros rayos del alba se deslizaron hasta mis ojos. Siempre disfruté el amanecer, era lo único que me ayudaba a seguir adelante, era un recuerdo permanente de mi última noche y mi último amanecer con Ilia.

Desde el balcón de mi habitación, observé el jardín que se encontraba justo debajo, dejé caer mi cuerpo de pie en la grama. Descalzo, caminé hasta la fuente que se encontraba en el centro y empecé a meditar, como siempre lo hacía. Era una rutina que debía hacer para controlar mi naturaleza demoníaca y la del espíritu de Lucas. Algo que me enseñó mi Maestro, mucho antes de haber decidido venir a la tierra.

Se me hacía difícil concentrarme, sus rostros no dejaban de rondar por mi mente, sin darme cuenta estaba puntualizando las diferencias entre Ilia y Kagome. Era obvio que ambas eran como ángeles, hermosas como un amanecer. Primero, Ilia era un elfo, Kagome sólo una humana. La forma de sus cabellaras era idéntica, ambas largas, lisas, con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas. Un par de mechones traviesos cubrían el rostro de cada una. La de Ilia de color blanco, la de Kagome de un azabache intenso. Y sus ojos. Los de Ilia eran de color ámbar, como el oro puro, dorados cual rayos de sol. Los de Kagome de color marrón, una dama de hermosos ojos chocolates. Era tan fácil perderse en el mar de chocolate de los ojos de Kagome, como solía perderme en las aguas doradas de los ojos de Ilia. Eran las únicas diferencias físicas que tenían. La misma voz, el mismo andar, la misma cara llena de paz, belleza incomparable y sonrisa de cristal, labios rojos cual carmín. Ya no dejaba de pensar en Kagome. Estaba traicionando a Ilia sin darme cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kagome

Primer día de clases.

Desperté temprano para bañarme, vestirme, desayunar con Martha y esperar a que Sango pasara por mí, así llegaríamos juntas a la academia el primer día. Escuché la bocina descriptiva del auto de San y salí de mi casa, despidiéndome de Martha, quien besó mi frente y me deseó suerte. Era una mujer encantadora, siempre pienso en lo afortunada que soy teniendo una nana tan buena. Saludé a mi amiga y en menos de quince minutos llegamos a la academia. Habíamos estudiado juntas allí desde el primer nivel. Sango aparcó su auto. En el estacionamiento nos esperaban Midoriko y Ayame, las cuatro éramos amigas desde que usábamos pañales, inseparables como abejas y miel. Por suerte ese año nos asignaron el mismo grupo. Aula 17-B. Nos sentamos juntas, como siempre hacíamos y empezamos a hablar animadamente con el resto del grupo. Con la llegada del profesor Burks, todos supimos que nos tocaba biología los lunes a primera hora. Nos dio los buenos días y nos estaba informando que no daría clases esa mañana, por ser el primer día, cuando un cuarteto nuevo entró al salón. Los Vranjanin. Enseguida todos comenzaron a murmurar, en especial las chicas. Yo sólo los observé mientras San no dejaba de insistir en que el tercer chico era muy lindo. Se presentaron. Bankotsu, Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha. _"Federico"_. Parecía ser el más serio de los cuatro. Hay que admitir que los cuatro eran muy apuestos. Bankotsu parecía ser el más tímido, tenía cabello negro intenso, como la noche más pura sin alguna estrella a la vista, largo, unos mechones jugaban en su frente mientras el resto de su larga cabellera caía por su espalda amarrada en una trenza. Tez blanca y ojos azules eléctricos, jamás había visto un color parecido en los ojos de otra persona. Koga era pelinegro al igual que Bankotsu, pero un pelinegro sedoso, que estaba entre la misma noche y un agujero negro, mucho más corto que el de Bankotsu, pero también largo. Lo tenía sujeto con una cola alta que hacia resaltar sus ojos azul cielo, claros y al mismo tiempo oscuros. Tez blanca, al igual que Bankotsu. Miroku parecía ser el más simpático, su cabello negro, no lograba cubrir sus orejas, parecido al mío pero más oscuro. Sus ojos eran una combinación espectacular azul violáceo, ¿eso color existe, verde cielo? En fin, ojos muy lindos que llaman la atención fácilmente. Inuyasha. Su piel era más pálida que blanca, se notaba que no dormía porque debajo de sus ojos unas ojeras casi negras hacían contraste con su cabello. Increíblemente le quedaban muy bien. Su cabello largo hasta su cintura plateado como la luna, liso y desordenado, daban ganas de tocarlo una y otra vez. Sus ojos eran un par de destellos de sol que se asomaban por sus párpados, de color ámbar real, miel pura, dorados cual rayos de sol, hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se les quedase viendo por mucho tiempo. No sé por qué, le noté tristeza en sus ojos. La impresión que daba era la de un cubito de hielo, dígase, una persona que poco le atrae los sentimientos, que no los muestra y no los recibe. Era increíblemente apuesto. El profesor nos dio la hora libre, pero sin hacer desorden. Sonó el timbre del receso y las chicas y yo fuimos las últimas en salir del salón. Íbamos cruzando el cafetín cuando nos encontramos con Hoyo, un amigo de toda la vida. Midoriko hablaba con él, mientras Aya y San salieron al patio a buscar nuestro puesto habitual. Yo me quedé con Midori acompañándola y escuchando su conversación con Hoyo. Me aburrí. Mi vista divagó por todo el cafetín hasta caer en los ojos de Inuyasha, el chico nuevo. Estaba sentado en una mesa con sus primos, sostenía una bolsa de platanitos, se veía tan tierno. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, volteé nuevamente a ver a Midori que por fin había terminado de hablar con Hoyo y juntas caminamos al encuentro con San y Aya. Siempre nos sentábamos debajo del árbol más frondoso del patio, todos respetaban eso, era como una organización que teníamos todos los que acostumbrábamos sentarnos en esa área. Yo siempre me recostaba del tronco del árbol mientras Aya se sentaba en la banca que estaba allí, San se recostaba de la misma banca y Midori se sentaba a mi lado. Empezamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho durante las vacaciones, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Cooper, estoy aquí para darles clases de matemáticas- Se presentó el nuevo profesor en cuanto entró al salón. Dio un repaso de lo que habíamos visto los años anteriores. Estaba resolviendo una ecuación, muy fácil, pero no podía concentrarme. Fue entonces cuando sentí una mirada sobre mi espalda e inconscientemente volteé el rostro sobre mi hombro izquierdo y mis ojos cayeron en los de Inuyasha. Me miraba intensamente y quedé congelada con sus ojos que penetraron los míos. Se me hiso una eternidad, aunque fueron sólo segundos. Volví a la realidad cuando Miroku lanzó una bola de papel que le cayó a Inuyasha en la cabeza, fue entonces cuando pude voltear mi rostro y continuar con mi ecuación. La siguiente hora era de castellano, con el profesor Labrys, por suerte no tenía nada preparado, así que nos dio la hora libre. Aya y San, que estaban en los puestos del frente, voltearon sus sillas de modo que quedaron en de frente a mí y Midori juntó su mesa con la mía. Estábamos hablando cuando sentí la necesidad de voltear mi rostro, otra vez, a ver a Inuyasha. Estaba viendo hacia la ventana, sumergido en quien sabe qué. Tenía su vista perdida en el horizonte y el único movimiento que hacía era el de sus párpados cuando se cerraban automáticamente. Parecía estar recordando algo o simplemente pensando. Se veía perfecto. Fue en ese momento cuando note que en su oreja derecha llevaba un arete, en la parte superior, era negro con detalles rojos. No se veía mucho porque su cabello largo lo tapaba, de lo contrario, ya algún profesor le hubiese dicho que se lo quitara. No me bastó el tiempo para contemplarlo, pues las chicas comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de lo poco disimulada que era yo observando al chico nuevo.

-El más lindo es Bankotsu- Dijo Midori una vez que mis mejillas volvieron a su tono habitual- Es tan tierno, se ve algo tímido, pero es muy lindo- Ella si disimulaba viéndolo.

-Para nada, es lindo pero Koga es un millón de veces más atractivo- Aya se apresuró a dar su opinión de los chicos nuevos.

Yo aún seguía pensando en la pose que tenía Inuyasha cuando me interrumpieron- A mí me gusta Miroku, adoro sus ojos…- San suspiró tontamente, a modo de broma- Y Kagome ya se enamoró de Inuyasha…- Dijo con un sonrisa en sus labios mientras yo aún analizaba lo que había dicho- No te hagas la loca, te encanta el muchacho- Aún seguía sin responder. "Enamorada" dijo, no, yo no volvería a caer en eso.

-Me parece muy atractivo, pero no estoy enamorada de él, ni siquiera lo conozco. Además, creí que habíamos quedado en no dejarme caer en eso otra vez. Después de lo que pasó con Naraku…-

-¡No pienses en eso!¡Olvídate de él y ya!- Dijo San, interrumpiéndome, algo molesta.

-Ya lo olvidé, es sólo que no quiero volver a pasar por eso… Al menos no por ahora- Le respondí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y era cierto, la relación que tuve con Naraku fue muy linda, algo incomparable, pero como casi todo lo bueno, se terminó, conmigo como víctima. La que salió perdiendo fui yo. Me costó superarlo al principió. Las chicas me ayudaron y logré dejar el pasado atrás, pero no estaba dispuesta a enamorarme otra vez. Sin embargo no es algo que impida el hecho de interesarme por un chico.

Segundo receso.

Atravesábamos el patio para llegar a nuestro lugar habitual, se notaba la emoción en todos los estudiantes. Esa emoción de ver nuevamente a los amigos y contar las cosas que ocurrieron en los dos meses y medio que estuvimos de vacaciones. La emoción del nuevo año escolar. Todo estaba perfecto, de hecho, demasiado perfecto, algo faltaba.

-¡Kag!- Ah, sí, Kikyou- ¿no pensabas saludarme?- si, eso faltaba, la fastidiosa de Kikyou.

-…Hola…- Saludé en tono aburrido. Kikyou. Bueno, era una pelinegra, como yo, de ojos oscuros, negros hasta decir basta, muy linda, la "reina" de la academia. Era una persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería, de esas que piensan que el mundo gira en torno a ella. Una chica vanidosa y malcriada. Toda una "princesita", delicada como pétalo de rosa. Pura apariencia. Era la chica más despreciable de la academia, admito, la odiaba a morir. No soportaba si quiera oír su voz y sólo verla me daba nauseas. Ella tenía una extraña fascinación conmigo, ¡no dejaba de molestarme!. Quizás es por el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo teníamos 7 años, éramos muy buenas amigas. Luego de eso, dejó la academia y volvió tres años después, convertida en lo que es ahora. Desde su regreso, no hace más que torturarme y hacerme la vida imposible en la academia. Una de sus maldades hacia mí, fue envolver a Naraku en sus manos y arrebatármelo como si de un objeto se tratase. Desde su noche de aventura con Naraku, no se separó de él, a pesar de que, evidentemente, no había más que atracción física entre ellos y un profundo rencor hacia mí.

- Hola Kagome- Dijo Naraku que se encontraba al lado de Kikyou. En el segundo en que Naraku se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra, Kikyou tomó su brazo como queriendo decir: "Es mío ahora". A su saludo respondí con una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

-…Oye voy a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa.. para los dos grupos, tanto el A como el B. Corre la voz. Tu también estás invitada por supuesto…- La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cuando pronunció esas palabras era tan hipócrita que deseé por un segundo arrancarle los labios y tirarlos al fuego para que ardieran en las llamas y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, pero, era demasiado trabajo sólo intentar arrancárselos, además, ¿dónde hallaría un incendio en ese momento? -… Es el viernes a partir de las seis de la tarde hasta que nos cansemos de bailar y tomar…- La odiaba en serio.

Cuando la bruja de Kikyou se alejó de nosotras con su esclavo Naraku, seguimos hablando y caminando hacia nuestro árbol. Mientras mi mente, aún enfurecida por la hipocresía de Kikyou, divagaba en si ir o no a la fiesta, mis ojos rondaron el patio, como era lo habitual, y crucé la vista con la mirada de Inuyasha. Sus intensos ojos ámbar me capturaron y me sentí ahogada en ese mar profundo de aguas doradas. Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso con un chico. Me sentí tan tonta. No pude evitar sonreír ante mi pensamiento y por el simple hecho de que su mirada me hacía sentir nerviosa. Sentí como la media luna se formaba en mis labios y estoy segura de haber visto que Inuyasha respondía de la misma manera. Con una pequeña sonrisa, muy disimulada. Se veía hermoso cuando sonreía. Todo el encanto se perdió cuando la recepcionista, la Sra. Smith, los llamó para quién sabe qué e Inuyasha alejó su mirada de la mía. Aún estaba hipnotizada cuando San tomó mi brazo y me arrastro hasta sentarnos debajo del árbol. Pero mis ojos aún seguían a los cuatro chicos, a Inuyasha.

-Entonces… ¿iremos a la fiesta?- Preguntó Midori. Era obvio que ella quería ir a la fiesta, ¿y quién no?, las fiestas que hacía Kikyou eran lo máximo. Incluso a mi me daban ganas de asistir.

-Yo no creo que valla, no tengo muchas ganas. Además, se notó en su voz que no me quiere en la fiesta. O… anhela a morir que asista y me va a hacer alguna maldad- Dije resignada, recostándome del árbol y estirando mis piernas mientras cruzaba mis brazos en mi abdomen.

Las chicas sólo soltaron unas cuantas risas a modo de respuesta ante mi comentario.

-Yo si quiero ir, después de todo, una fiesta es una fiesta- Aya se entusiasmo. A ella le encantaban las fiestas, todo lo que tuviese que ver con bailar le encantaba. No se perdía ni una.

-…Yo aún lo estoy pensando…- dijo San-…Si voy, creo que invitaré a Miroku…- Dejó ver una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro. -…Tu deberías ir Kagome, así puedes invitar a Inuyasha…- Otra vez con eso. ¡Me gusta el chico pero no es para tanto!

-…San, no he cruzado ni una sola palabra con él- Le respondí con una voz normal.

-Quizás no palabras, pero miradas si… y muchas- Me observaba de arriba abajo con una mirada pícara- … faltan tres días, en algún momento tendrás la oportunidad de hablarle…- Como le gustaba insistir.

- ¿qué van a hacer hoy en la tarde?- Preguntó Midori repentinamente. Esa tarde no teníamos planes, ninguna por separado, así que decidimos salir juntas al centro comercial, veríamos una película o quizás haríamos algunas compras, o simplemente caminar por ahí. Nos iríamos juntas en el auto de San.

Sonó el timbre. Última hora. El profesor que debía darnos la última hora de clases faltó por un inconveniente, por lo que nos dieron la hora libre. Lamentablemente no podíamos retirarnos de la academia y ya. Tuvimos que pasar la hora en el patio, como si fuese otro receso más. No pude evitar ver a los chicos nuevos atravesando el patio, caminando sin rumbo aparente. La hora pasó más rápido que inmediatamente con las chicas jugando juegos de palabras. Nos divertimos mucho, no estábamos solas. Se nos unieron otros compañeros de clase y formamos un grupo numeroso. Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la salida, las puertas de la academia se abrieron y todos los alumnos salieron, unos caminando, otros corriendo, muchos se detenían a seguir conversando. San entró al edificio para ir al baño acompañada de Aya, mientras Midori entablaba una conversación con amigos de otros años. Yo, me quedé parada esperando. Me distraje pensando. Estaba viendo hacia la nada cuando el ruido de una moto me sacó de en sueños y me obligó a elevar la mirada buscando el origen del sonido. No era una moto, eran cuatro. Y eran nada más y nada menos que los chicos nuevos. Se veían muy bien en las motos. Miroku, Koga y Bankotsu se pusieron sus cascos y se fueron alejando con sus motos, dejando a Inuyasha atrás. No era la única que los veía, de hecho, parecía que toda la academia los estaba observando, incluyendo a los profesores. Inuyasha montó su moto, se puso el caso y muy lentamente siguió a los otros tres chicos. No le quité la vista de encima. Era como un imán que atraía mi mirada sin poder escapar de esa necesidad involuntaria de seguirle con la vista. Creo que fue sólo mi imaginación, pero pude notar cómo Inuyasha, en el último segundo, giro su rostro para encontrar el mío. Lo vi alejarse y me quedé perdida en el camino. Por suerte ya había regresado a la realidad cuando las chicas llegaron a mi lado. Todas nos montamos en el auto de San y nos fuimos al centro comercial. Telefoneé a Martha para que supiera dónde iba a estar. Esa mujer me cuidaba como si fuese su propia hija.

Compramos ropa, mucha ropa. Caminamos por el centro comercial, y comimos helados. Estuvieron deliciosos. Ya en el crepúsculo, San y yo llegamos a mi casa. Ya habíamos dejado a Aya y a Midori en sus respectivos hogares. Me despedí. Entré a mi casa y Martha me recibió con los brazos abiertos como siempre. Me informó que mis padres llegarían esa noche, a eso de las ocho. ¡Por fin! Sólo llevaba una semana sin verlos pero me hacían falta.

-Srta. Kagome, ¿mañana desea que la lleve a la academia?- Me preguntó Martin. Él era como un mayordomo, pero ya era parte de la familia al igual que Martha. Ambos me cuidaban mucho, demasiado.

-Sí, gracias Martin- Le respondí con una sonrisa. Subí a mi habitación dónde me esperaba Chuck, un golden retriever, mi cachorrito. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y enseguida empecé a jugar con él.

El reloj marcaba las seis y media cuando decidí darme una refrescante ducha. Mientras las gotas tibias caían sobre mi cuerpo, mi mente recordó la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Se me hacía familiar y al mismo tiempo completamente desconocida. Pero igualmente, era muy linda. En ese momento comprendí a lo que San se refería cuando dijo "enamorada". Ella estaba tan segura como yo de que algo iba a pasar con esos chicos. Independientemente sea una simple amistad o algo más. Estaba ansiosa porque llegara el día siguiente a ver qué ocurriría. Salí de la ducha, me vestí, arreglé mi cabello y ordené algunas cosas que había dejado en el suelo esa mañana. A las siete y media baje a la sala. Martin ya había salido al aeropuerto a buscar a mis padres. Martha y yo esperábamos ansiosas su regreso. A las 8 ya estaban en la puerta de la casa.

-¡Hija!- exclamó mi madre cuando me vio. Éramos muy unidas. Prácticamente salte a sus brazos y le di la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa. Hice exactamente lo mismo con mi padre. Cenamos los cinco juntos. Martha cocinaba de maravilla.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día de clases cielo?- pregunto mi padre una vez que dejó su plato completamente vacío.

-Muy bien… tuvimos hora libre- Le respondí. Tomé un poco de jugo y continué- Llegaron cuatro chicos nuevos, los Vranjanin.

-¿Vranjanin?... me suena ese apellido- Dijo papá.

Seguimos conversando hasta que nos dieron las diez de la noche y decidí acostarme a dormir, después de todo, el día siguiente había clases.

Subí a mi habitación, preparé la cama para dormí y Chuck se acurruco en su camita para perros, justa al lado de la mía. Me costó un poco conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin lo logré, aún seguía pensando en Inuyasha y no pude evitar soñar con él.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hey! gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviws! me encantó! :3 ... Asi por lo menos sé que alguien en el mundo lee esto *-*. Quiero que sepan que esta historia es, en realidad, una creación mía, pero con otros personajes. Es decir, no tiene nada que ver con Inuyasha, yo sólo quise adaptarla a Inu por dos cosas. 1-Que quería que alguien conociera mi historia, porque me gusta como va y la quiero compartir. 2-Porque Inuyasha es el único anime del que conozco todos sus personajes y se me hace más fácil adaptar la historia xD ... Pero la verdad no es tan fácil... porque, por ejemplo, en las descripciones de los chicos... ps Bankotsu (cuyo nombre en realidad en la historia es Sean) tiene cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, de ojos verdes bosque. Koga (Owen) es pelirojo de ojos azul celeste. Miroku (Mathias) de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos ámbar con verde cielo...(no me pregunten de donde saque ese color) y, finalmente, Inuyasha (Federico) de cabello negro matador y ojos mar azul eléctrico profundo, con destellos negros y ondas marrones casi invisibles... que GRAN diferencia *-***

**Bueno, muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias!**

**PD: Pienso actualizar a diario al menos hasta el cap 6...que hasta ahí tengo la historia original. So... Deséenme suerte en la adaptación *¬***

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	3. Chapter 3

III

Los primeros rayos del amanecer abrieron mis ojos y me obligaron a parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la luz del nuevo día. Me senté en la cama, eran las seis de la mañana. No había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. Me desperté en varias ocasiones sólo para cambiar de posición y quejarme de la mala noche que estaba pasando. Tuve un sueño poco ortodoxo, lo único que pude distinguir en el, fue la clara silueta de Inuyasha que se desvanecía en las penumbras. Que sueño más extraño. Me levanté, Chuck estaba acurrucado en su camita mientras movía su cola alegremente, era toda una ternurita. Tomé una ducha, me vestí con una camisa blanca mangas largas, un jean marrón y unos zapatos deportivos marrones que combinaban con el pantalón. Bajé a desayunar con mis padres que me esperaban en la mesa para comenzar.

-Buenos días Kag- me saludó mi madre que estaba sentada al lado de mi padre en la mesa del jardín, era allí donde solíamos desayunar. Me incline para besar su frente a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días cariño- saludo mi padre que estaba leyendo el periódico. Me senté junto a ellos y tomamos nuestro desayuno.

-Kag, ¿recuerdas que anoche nos contaste que unos chicos nuevos entraron a la academia?...los Vranjanin ¿no?... pues, te dije que ese apellido se me hacia familiar. Suikotsu Vranjanin. Es, o era, cirujano plástico. Trabajé con él en varias oportunidades. Excelente doctor. Buen amigo. Pero perdimos el contacto cuando dejó Beverly Hills. Nunca tuvo hijos, no que yo recuerde. Y si los tuvo, es imposible que tengan tu edad.

-¿ah sí?- Que coincidencia. ¿Sería ese tal Suikotsu el tío de los chicos?- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Inuyasha comentó que su tío los había obligado a entrar en la academia.

- Quizás sean sus sobrinos entonces- De cualquier forma lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Ese día estaba dispuesta a más que sólo hablar con las chicas sobre ellos.

-Cariño es tarde, será mejor que te vayas- Mamá tenía razón, faltaban quince minutos para las siete.

Martin me llevó a la academia y allí me encontré con Midoriko, quien llegaba justo al mismo tiempo que yo. Notamos que sólo había tres motos en el estacionamiento. ¿Segundo día y ya estaban faltando? Fue entonces cuando todos los que estábamos ahí presentes volteamos la mirada al escuchar el sonido descriptivo de una moto. Pues sí, era Inuyasha. Llego con toda la parsimonia del mundo y aparcó junto a las otras motos. Se quitó su casco y observo la puerta principal de la academia, luego, paseo la mirada por el patio, bajó de su moto y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. El timbre ya había sonado. Nos daban sólo cinco minutos después del timbre para llegar a los salones, de lo contrario, nos dejaban afuera hasta la segunda hora de clases. Todos caminábamos a paso apresurado excepto Inuyasha.

-Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar al salón o si no, nos dejan afuera- le dije mientras caminaba a su lado. No lo miré a la cara, sólo seguí mirando al frente.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos caminando tan despacio?- Me preguntó a modo de respuesta a mi comentario. Fue entonces cuando me rendí y volteé mi rostro para verlo. Él no me observaba, sólo caminaba con la vista al frente. Tenía puesta una camisa negra manga larga algo ajustada. Le quedaba muy bien. Y unos jeans azules también ajustados. Se veía extremadamente atractivo.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado…- Volteó a verme con una pequeña sonrisa seductora marcada en sus labios- …Inuyasha… puedes decirme Inu, si quieres…- Extendió su mano para estrechar la mía. Tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero lo imité.

-… Kagome…- estreché su mano y sonreí tontamente.

-…Un placer…- Empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa perfecta que tenía.

Llegamos juntos al salón.

-Creía que se habían perdido en el camino…- Dijo Midoriko como broma. Había llegado poco antes que nosotros. El puesto en el que me había sentado el día anterior ya estaba ocupado, por lo que tuve que sentarme atrás, justo al lado de Inu.

"_qué guapo es, es imposible que un chico sea tan perfecto"_ ¿qué le pasaba a mi mente? _"invítalo a la fiesta"_ genial, ahora yo misma me estaba hablando.

-no lo voy a hacer…- dije susurrando. _"Oh vamos, míralo, es casi un Dios…"_- es un chico normal, común y corriente- Me respondí a mí misma. _"no es normal, lo sabes. Sólo observa su mirada y te darás cuenta de que oculta muchas cosas"_ – quizás lo veo misterioso porque lo único que se dé él es su nombre- _"podrías saber algo más si tan sólo…"_

-…Disculpa…¿estás hablando sola?- preguntó Inuyasha. Estoy segura de haberme convertido en un tomate de lo rojas que se tornaron mis mejillas cuando me preguntó eso, ¿cómo lo sé?, porque lo sentí y porque Inu se me quedó viendo y esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba mi rostro. Estaba tan avergonzada.

-…no… sólo murmuro una canción…- ¡por Dios, qué mala era mintiendo!

-… claro… como tú digas…- dijo mientras volteaba su rostro sin dejar de sonreír. Quise morir en ese momento.

La clase había comenzado. De vez en cuando volteaba la mirada para ver a Fede. Aún seguía sonriendo. Seguro, en silencio, aún se burlaba de mí. La clase de historia se hiso una eternidad. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre me levanté de mi puesto y caminé hacia la puerta. Di diez pasos y una persona posó su mano sobre mi hombro derecho para detener mi andar. Me volteé para darle frente y ver quién era, qué quería y por qué me detuvo.

-…Se te cayó esto…- Nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha. Sostenía la pulsera que se suponía estaba en mi mano. No me di cuenta en qué momento se cayó.

-… gracias…- Le dije tontamente mientras extendía mi brazo para tomarla de sus manos.

-¿te ayudo a ponértela?- Preguntó sin dejar de observarme. Yo evitaba su mirada para no sonrojarme, otra vez.

-…por favor…- respondí con tono normal.

Tomó la pulsera con delicadeza, se acercó un poco más a mí. Me la colocó con cuidado y se quedó unos segundos observándola.

-Es muy linda- Dijo sonriendo y subiendo la vista para encontrar la mía.

-…gracias… fue un regalo de cumpleaños-

-¡Inu!... vas al cafetín con nosotros o te quedas con…- Era Miroku. Venía caminando con Koga y Bankotsu a los lados.

-…Kagome…- Me presenté. Cuando lo hice Miroku sonrió y extendió su mano para estrechar la mía.

-…Miroku… un placer-

-…Koga…- Dijo Koga sonriendo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-…Bankotsu…- Hice exactamente lo mismo con él que con los otros dos.

-¿les ha gustado la academia?- pregunté, con una sonrisa, para comenzar una conversación, aunque fuese corta.

- Si, es linda, grande, espaciosa…- Bankotsu fue quien respondió.

-Lo que más me gusta son los dos recesos- comentó Koga.

- A todos nos gusta los dos recesos- dije escapar una risita

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos encontrar una mesa- Dijo Miroku con tono aburrido.

-¿mesa?... ¿por qué no vienen conmigo al patio?... hay más espacio y menos gente ahí- Ese no era exactamente el plan cuando esa mañana me dije "estoy dispuesta a hacer más que sólo hablar de ellos con las chicas", pero, funcionó para mí.

-…Bueno, si tanto insistes- Inu aún me miraba y yo aún intentaba evitar el contacto visual, pero, no duré mucho y perdí la batalla. Crucé mi mirada con la de él y le sonreí. Pude controlar la sangre en mis mejillas.

Los cinco atravesamos el cafetín para llegar al patio, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para vernos caminar. Era probable que todos estuviesen sorprendidos de que los cuatro chicos iban detrás de mí. Si, posiblemente eso era. Cuando salimos del cafetín pasó exactamente lo mismo en el patio, todos se nos quedaron viendo. Por fin llegamos al árbol. Las chicas estaban allí esperándonos, bueno, esperándome. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver a quienes traía conmigo. Me recosté del árbol como siempre. San estaba sentada en la banca, Midoriko recostada de la misma banca y Aya estaba parada al lado de San, las tres seguían impresionadas.

-…Bueno, tomen asiento…- Les dije animadamente a los cuatro chicos que, inmediatamente, se sentaron en el piso. Bueno, en realidad, se recostaron. Tenían esa posición que se toma para agarrar sol en la paya. Bankotsu y Koga estaban al frente de mi. Miroku se recostó de la banca al lado de Midoriko e Inu se sentó a mi lado.

-…Chicos, ellas son Sango, Midoriko y Ayame…- Dije para dar la iniciativa.

- Pueden decirme Aya- Fue Ayame la primera que respondió. Se sentó al lado de Bankotsu y estrecho su mano mientras le sonreía a Miroku, Koga e Inu.

-… Y… ¿a ti te podemos decir San?...- Le preguntó Miroku, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin quitarle la mirada a Sango, esperando una respuesta de ella.

-…Claro… todos me dicen así…- Por fin respondió.

-¿tú tienes apodo Midoriko?...- Preguntó Bankotsu con una expresión algo tímida, muy cierto, era el más tierno de los cuatro.

-… En realidad… algunos me dicen Midori, pero muy pocos… pueden llamarme por mi nombre o decirme Midori… como quieran está bien…- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos juntos durante el receso. Conversamos abiertamente, excepto Inuyasha. Pocas palabras salieron de su boca. Sólo se quedó sentado ahí. Supongo que escuchaba la conversación, pero lucía tan distraído que llegué a imaginar que no estaba con nosotros, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. El timbre despertó a Inu, que parecía en trance. Todos nos levantamos y caminamos al salón. Yo caminaba junto al ambarino, detrás de los demás.

-Lo siento, la curiosidad me mata…- empecé torpemente una conversación con Inu - ¿en qué tanto piensas?- Después de haber preguntado, me arrepentí. Esas preguntas no se hacen así no más si no se conoce a la persona.

- … - No dijo nada. Giró su cuello para verme de arriba abajo, como inspeccionando con quien hablaba. Dejó la mirada en el piso, esbozo una sonrisa triste, melancólica, clavó sus intensos ojos en los míos y después miró al frente. Ya estábamos en la puerta del salón. Dio un suspiro y soltó fríamente, sin dejar de sonreír y entrando por la puerta- …cosas…-

Me quedé parada pensando por unos segundos. Seguí con la mirada a Inuyasha y después entre al salón. Me senté al lado de él como en la primera hora. Era tan intrigante. Lo observé casi un minuto hasta que volteó a verme. No le quité la mirada de encima, simplemente me quedé viéndole. Él hiso lo mismo.

-Lamento haber preguntado algo que no me incumbe- solté de repente sin desviar mis ojos.

-Lamento que la curiosidad te mate y que aún no sea el momento para que me conozcas bien- Respondió él fríamente, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y sin expresión alguna en sus ojos. _"Perfecto"_

-¿no es el momento?- pregunté con curiosidad- acaso…¿quieres planear el momento para conocernos?- "_¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?_" esperé una respuesta.

- no… sólo digo… no estoy listo- Dijo fríamente, aún sin separar su vista de la mía.

No me alcanzó el tiempo para seguir hablando porque el profesor se paró justo entre nosotros como señal de que dejásemos de hablar, después de todo, la clase ya había comenzado

No presté atención, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué clase estábamos, sólo sé que cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el segundo receso desperté de mi sueño. Durante la clase sólo estuve pensado en preguntas que no tenían respuestas, que querían respuestas. Inuyasha sólo había empeorado mi extraña fascinación hacia él. Caminé sola hasta el árbol, aún sumergida en mis extraños pensamientos.

-¿en qué piensas?- Naraku me sorprendió, no me había dado cuenta que caminaba a mi lado, probablemente, desde el salón.

- en… nada- No le iba a decir que desde que llegó el chico nuevo no había dejado de pensar en él.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo pasa…- Siempre buscaba que le respondieran todo lo que me preguntase. No extrañaba eso.

-Naraku no pasa nada… sólo me quedé en blanco. Tienes que dejar esa costumbre de obtener siempre lo que quieres- Le dije sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- Era lindo, era el rey de la academia, como Clare. Cabello negro brillante, largo, muy largo. Su pollina caía con gracia sobre su frente de Adonis. Ojos castaños extremadamente oscuros, bonito perfil, lindos labios. Admito que extrañaba sus labios.

-¿Quieres?- De la nada apareció Inu. Estaba caminando a mi lado derecho y sostenía una bolsita de platanitos, ofreciéndome un poco.

-Bueno…- No pude negárselo.

-Hey… chico nuevo, no me interrumpas, estoy hablando con la dama- Era como un animal marcando su territorio-…sólo bromeo… ¿Vranjanin, no?- Naraku odiaba que le quitaran ser el centro de atención, en especial con las chicas.

El peli plateado asintió mientras introducía un platanito en su boca-… Inuyasha…un placer…- Dijo después de tragar.

-…Naraku…- Se le notaba en la voz, no le agradaba Inu-… oye, ¿Es cierto que tu y uno de tus primos van a ver clases de artes marciales?... yo estoy ahí, estoy en el nivel más alto. Generalmente soy asistente del profesor- El ego se le estaba saliendo. Siempre tenía que ser superior a los demás chicos. Era como una competencia: el más popular, el más atractivo, el más fuerte, el más codiciado, entre otras cosas. Inu era nuevo, así que, Naraku tenía que enseñarle "quién mandaba" en la academia.

-Te felicito- dijo Inuyasha, sarcásticamente-… si, es cierto… empezamos hoy…- respondió de lo más tranquilo a la pregunta de Naraku.

-…Entonces supongo nos vemos hoy en la tarde…- respondió antipáticamente.

Desde ese momento, tuve la ligera impresión de que ellos dos serían como perros y gatos.

-…Hablamos luego Kag… Vranjanin- Naraku se alejó para encontrarse con su novia, Kikyou.

-¿Kag?- Inuyasha aún sostenía la bolsita de platanitos.

-…Si… algunos me dicen así…-

-…¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?...-

-…si quieres…-

-¿te molesta?-

-…no…-

-¿segura?- No cambiaba su forma de hablar, siempre fría y sin emoción.

-…si… creo que me estás haciendo muchas preguntas…- Me incomodó un poco ese momento. Supongo que era porque yo le había hecho sólo una pregunta, o dos, y él no me las respondió. Pero en ese momento, que era él el que preguntaba, ¡yo respondía como si nada!

-…lo siento…- fue lo único que dijo- … ese Naraku es muy… creído…- Cambió el tema rápidamente.

-…Si… siempre lo ha sido…-

En el árbol ya estaban los demás Vranjanin y las chicas, conversando, riendo. Creo que se agradaron mutuamente.

-Chicos, el viernes hay una fiesta en casa de Kikyou Escrivá, del grupo 17-A. Siempre hace una fiesta iniciando el curso y también al final. Para todos. Todos están invitados. ¿les gustaría ir con nosotras? Así somos un grupo grande- Sango hiso la proposición a pesar de que aún no habíamos decidido si íbamos a la fiesta o no. Midoriko y Ayame iban de seguro, con o sin nosotras.

-Claro, por qué no- Respondió Miroku muy animado.

-Miroku, creo que debemos hablarlo. Recuerda que Suikotsu quería… compartir un rato con nosotros el viernes- Dijo Bankotsu mirándolo fijamente. _"Suikotsu"_ entonces, ¿papá tenía razón?

-La fiesta es a partir de las seis de la tarde, no hay que ser puntuales. Pueden hacer lo que sea que tenían planeado y luego ir a la fiesta- Insistió Ayame.

-Tienen razón Bankotsu, no creo que pasemos toda la tarde… con Suikotsu- Koga entró en la conversación. La verdad, Miroku y Koga se veían interesados, Bankotsu se notaba algo preocupado o, quizás, incómodo. Inuyasha, simplemente estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Es su tío?- Pregunté.

-Sí, así es…- Inuyasha respondió. Me asusté cuando habló, pues no esperaba que lo hiciera, me sorprendió.

-Ah… ¿es cirujano plástico?- La curiosidad me mataba, aunque ya era evidente que era el mismo hombre del que hablaba mi padre esa mañana.

-…si…- Respondió Koga con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Parecía confundido con mis preguntas. Es decir, ¿cómo iba yo a saber algo de ellos si ni los conocía?

-…¿cómo…-

-Mi padre trabajó con él hace tiempo- Respondí antes de que Miroku lograse terminar de hacer la pregunta.

-Tu padre es…¿cirujano plástico también?- preguntó Bankotsu con curiosidad.

-Si… Me comentó que eran amigos, pero perdieron el contacto cuando Suikotsu dejó Beverly…-Solté sin vacilar.

-Interesante- Su voz siempre sonaba igual, fría y sin emoción alguna.

-Bueno, que pequeño es el mundo- Dijo Sango- Pero, volviendo a la fiesta…¿qué les parece chicos?- Cómo le gustaba insistir.

-¿tu irás?- Me preguntó Inuyasha al oído. Al sentir el susurro de sus labios tan cerca de mí un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi reacción fue voltear a verle. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros y podía sentir su respiración en el mío. No fueron más que milisegundos.

-…Eso creo…- Respondí alejándome un poco de él.

-¿ahora si vas?...¿no habías dicho que no tenías ganas de ir?... qué fácil eres dejándote convencer por Inuyasha…y ni siquiera te lo pidió, sólo preguntó- En ese momento odié más que nunca a Ayame.

Timbre. Salvada por la campana. Me paré rápidamente para evadir las vergonzosas preguntas y afirmaciones de Ayame. Caminaba hacia el salón con los Vranjanin y las chicas detrás de mí.

-¿no te gustó el comentario que hiso Ayame?- me preguntó Sango, estaba junto a mí.

-no… me avergüenza que haga ese tipo de comentarios. Estuvieron bien las primeras preguntas, pero no lo que dijo con respecto a Inuyasha. ¿Qué pensará ahora él?. Espero que lo haya considerado una broma nada más- A pesar de que si fue una broma, tenía doble sentido. Yo esperaba que Inu sólo lo hubiese visto por el lado gracioso y no por el que claramente decía que me gustaba sin si quiera haberlo conocido bien. Ya llegábamos al salón. Hora y media más y sería libre. Hora y media más y llegaría a casa. Hora y media más. Sólo me quedaba una hora y media junto a él.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Cualquier error ortográfico que haya en el texto: lo siento *-* Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no meter la pata.**

**Una pregunta: ¿De qué color son los ojos de Naraku? porque... yo se los vi marrones en unas imágenes... pero en otras se ven negros *-***

**Y si ven un error relacionado con los nombres de los personajes... ¡ya saben que es una adaptación! :/**

**bye!**

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

No me había logrado concentrar cuando oí la alarma de Bankotsu. Su habitación era la contigua a la mía y podía escuchar claramente el estruendoso sonido de su celular en el jardín.

_Kagome. _

_Ilia._

No medité esa mañana por culpa de esas dos mujeres. Una en el infinito, la otra cerca de mí y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Me resigné a ponerme de pie y llegar a mi habitación de un salto. Abrí la puerta y pude ver como Bankotsu salía de su habitación y me hacia una seña de "buenos días". Desapareció detrás de la puerta diagonal a la suya, el baño. Baje a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno para los cinco. Pude oír la caída de agua de la ducha, Bankotsu estaba tomando un baño matutino.

-Te vi en el jardín, parecías algo distraído- Suikotsu entro a la cocina y tomó asiento en la mesa de desayuno- Usualmente te ves extremadamente concentrado- Le encantaba fastidiarme.

- No es tu problema- Respondí fríamente. No lo odiaba, de hecho le tenía mucho aprecio, pero eso no me daba motivo para darle los buenos días y responder simpáticamente a su comentario.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Era increíble lo bien que me conocía. En realidad, los cuatro me conocían incluso más que a sus propias manos. Eran mi familia. Cuatro amigos inseparables y su maestro.

- Nada…- _"Si, claro"_

-…- No recibí respuesta a mi clara mentira, por lo que agradecí su silencio y me dedique a los panqueques que estaba haciendo.

Escuche todo, como siempre. Bankotsu todos los días era el primero en levantarse, era el más puntual. Lo escuché salir de la ducha y caminar a su habitación. Koga se levantó justo cuando Bankotsu salió del baño para tomar su turno en la ducha. Miroku se calló de la cama, como cosa rara, al escuchar su propio despertador. Todas las mañanas eran casi iguales.

-No me dijiste cómo te fue ayer en la academia…- Para Suikotsu era importante la comunicación, en especial conmigo. Pero realmente no tenía ánimos de hablar esa mañana.

-…Nada del otro mundo…-

-¿En serio? Bankotsu parecía emocionado cuando llegaron ayer. Me contó que le robaron la mirada a todas las chicas de la academia. Los humanos son tan fáciles de sorprender. Y que hoy van a asistir a la clase de artes marciales, me dijo-

-…Si y si… _"la única mirada que me interesa es la de Kagome"_…Cuando regresemos a casa nos vamos otra vez a la academia, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde y volvemos a las seis, creo-

-Ah…¿les preparo el almuerzo?-

-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunté mientras sacaba el último panqueque del sartén.

-Pues sí, aunque no lo creas- Respondió Suikotsu en un tono indignado por mi comentario.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Uy, algo huele delicioso! ¡Mi amor, buenos días!- Besó a Suikotsu en los labios- ¡Inu! ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?- Preguntó mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla derecha. Yura era la mujer deSuikotsu. Como nosotros, era procedente de Layanure. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando se conocieron. Pero llevaban siglos juntos. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuántos años tendrá Suikotsu?

-Como todas, Yura, en vela…- sonreí al dejar salir esas palabras. Yura era muy cariñosa y nos quería a todos como si de verdad fuésemos sus sobrinos. Ella era la que controlaba las cosas en la casa, pues los chicos, Suikotsu y yo nos la pasábamos peleando tanto por qué canal de televisión íbamos a ver, como por "¿quién se comió mi trozo de pastel?", y hacíamos guerras mortales de demonios por tonterías como esas. Pero nos gustaba, era entretenido.

Cuando la mesa estaba lista los chicos bajaron y yo subí a tomar un baño para cambiarme. Ya había acabado con mis seis panqueques antes de que los chicos bajaran. Mientras el agua helada corría por mi cuerpo desnudo no pude evitar dejar volar mi mente hasta llegar a Layanure. ¿Cómo estarían mis padres? ¿Cómo estaría el reino? ¿Y el maestro Muso? ¿Aún habría seguidores de Hakudoshi? ¿Seguirían buscándome?

_Ilia. Helena._

-¿sabes que falten diez minutos para las siete, cierto?- La voz de Koga me hiso regresar a la realidad- Ya nos vamos… no faltes a la academia, Inu- Dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras. Escuché el sonido de las motos alejándose. Luego escuché el motor del auto de Suikotsu. El de Yura. Había quedado completamente solo en la casa. Por fin.

Ni modo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con una camisa negra de mangas largas algo ajustada y unos jeans azules, con zapatos negros. Baje, tome un poco de jugo, mi mochila ladeada y me digné a encender mi moto para llegar a la academia dos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada. Aparqué donde los chicos habían dejado sus motos, apagué el motor, me quité el casco, mire la puerta principal, paseé la mirada alrededor y, finalmente, me decidí a dejar la moto y caminar hacia las escaleras. No había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando sonó el dichoso timbre. Noté como todos apresuraban el paso. Daba igual. Seguía con mi paso lento, calmado, sin prisa alguna, sin ningún ánimo de llegar al salón.

-Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar al salón o si no, nos dejan afuera- Viré mis ojos hacia la izquierda, sin ladear mi rostro, para ver a la persona de la que salía tan hermosa voz. Kagome. Toda la mañana pensando en ella y era la primera que me dirigía la palabra. No me observaba, tenía su mirada fija en el pasillo.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos caminando tan despacio?- Pregunté para llamar su atención y obligarla a verme. Y lo logré, pero no la miré.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado- Entonces cruzamos miradas y me pasó exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior: Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolates, era simplemente exquisito observarlos y endulzar la poca alma que me quedaba, que había olvidado que tenía hasta que mis ojos ámbar encontraron los suyos- Inuyasha… puedes decirme Inu, si quieres- Fue lo que alcancé a decir y dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, a modo de saludo.

-…Kagome…- Tardó un poco en reaccionar. Sus labios me regalaron una sonrisa que quedó grabada en mi memoria de por vida.

Caminamos juntos al salón.

-Creí que se habían perdido en el camino- dijo una chica cuando Kagome y yo entramos al salón, pero la ignoré. Caminé hasta el puesto en el que me había sentado el día anterior. Cuando me senté vi que Kagome caminaba hacia mi dirección y se sentaba justo en el puesto de mi lado derecho. No le quité la mirada de encima hasta que se sentó por completo y posó su mirada al frente. Fue entonces cuando decidí obligarme a dejar de verla y giré mi cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana. Me gustaba ese puesto, se veía todo el patio de receso y más allá un bosque verde inmenso. La academia estaba sobre una colina, allá abajo se veía el curso de un río en medio del espeso bosque. No lo había visto el día anterior. En ese momento decidí explorar el bosque en la noche, mientras todos durmiesen, escaparía de casa como lo hacía usualmente.

Estaba perdido viendo el cielo claro de esa mañana radiante cuando empecé a escuchar a Kagome hablando sola. O eso parecía. Podía escucharla perfectamente, algo que un humano no hubiese podido hacer. "No lo voy a hacer…es un chico normal, común y corriente…quizás lo veo misterioso porque lo único que se dé él es su nombre", fue lo que dijo. ¿Estaría hablando consigo misma? Fascinante. ¿Estaría hablando de alguno de nosotros?... ¿de mi?

-…Disculpa…¿estás hablando sola?- Le pregunté por simple curiosidad.

-…no… sólo murmuro una canción…- Fue su respuesta. Era pésima mintiendo. Pude notar cómo la sangre subió a sus mejillas, estaba totalmente ruborizada. Se veía hermosa. No pude evitar sonreír ante tal acto de timidez de su parte.

-… claro… como tú digas…- Fue lo único que dije para voltear mi rostro y simular prestar atención a la clase. Aún seguía sonriendo. Qué tonto debí haberme visto. Sólo pude sostener cinco minutos la mirada en el pizarrón, me aburrí de inmediato. Nuevamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, ese bosque me transportaba al pasado.

_Estaba perdido, llevaba tres días completos sin rumbo, sin comer, sin dormir. Moría de sueño. Sueño. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder regresar a casa y dormir en mi cama, pero no, nunca volvería después de lo que hice. Los pasos que daba parecían de sonámbulo. Un zombi despierto, un muerto entre los vivos, sin rumbo alguno. Perdido en un sendero desierto que parecía no tener fin. _

_Cinco días sin rumbo, sin comer, sin dormir. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que tropecé con una piedra en el camino y caí al suelo húmedo. "¿Húmedo? ¿Qué no estaba en un sendero desierto?"Pensé. Me levanté torpemente para caer en cuenta que estaba en medio de un bosque. ¿Había bosques en las cercanías del palacio?_

_Estaba solo, asustado, hambriento, con sueño, mucho sueño. Seguí caminando sin rumbo, dejé caer mil lágrimas de mis ojos mientras mis piernas temblaban del cansancio. Quería morir. Lluvia, truenos, vientos helados._

_Siete días sin rumbo, sin comer, sin dormir. Me detuve en un pequeño riachuelo que corría por el bosque para tomar un poco de agua. Me lavé la cara. Seguí llorando en silencio. Ya no tenía miedo. Siete días llorando. Seguí caminando._

_-¿qué es…?...- Mi voz no salía. Ni siquiera me podía hablar a mi mismo porque no me escuchaba. Divisé unas escaleras. Ya había dejado el bosque muchos pasos atrás. Esas escaleras parecían eternas, no podía ver la cima. Decidí subir, quizás allá arriba encontraría a alguien que acabara con mi vida. Con mi agonía. Es increíble que en los siete días que estuve sin rumbo no me crucé con nadie en el camino para rogar piedad y que me quitase la vida en ese instante. No. Siempre estuve solo. Arriba tendría que haber alguien. Alguien. Olvidé lo que es sentir miedo._

_Puse mi pie derecho, descalzo, en el primer escalón y caí de bruces al suelo. Pasé unos interminables diez minutos tumbado. Rendido. Ya no lloraba. Supongo que se me habían acabado las lágrimas de tanto gastarlas en esos últimos siete días. No había más miedo. De repente, sentí una mano en mi hombro. "Si, mátame", pensé. Esa mano se acompañó de otra y juntas me obligaron a voltearme y quedar de espaldas al suelo con la vista en el cielo. Ese chico se me hacia familiar._

_-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, ¿o eran violetas? ¿Azul violáceo, quizás? Ya lo recordaba, era el mismo chico con el que quise jugar el otro día que salí de paseo con Achim, pero no pude porque su madre, o la mujer que le cuidaba, lo alejó de mí en cuanto me vio, al igual que todas cuando me veían cerca de sus hijos. Al igual que todos los hombres cuando me veían cerca de sus familias. Al igual que todos los que habían escuchado lo sucedido en palacio. Eso no volvería a pasar. No. Estaba dispuesto a morir. Lo observé un rato. Me tomó en sus brazos de modo que mi cabeza quedase acunada en ellos. Él era sólo un niño, de unos diez años, como yo. Lo último que vi fue al muchacho dirigir su mirada hacia la cima de las escaleras. Perdí la consciencia._

Timbre.

Admito que me asusté un poco al escucharlo. Vi como todos se amontonaban para salir del salón. ¿Qué clase habíamos visto que los ahuyento tanto?

Dejé mi puesto y caminé hacia la puerta, tenía la mirada posada en el suelo cuando escuché la caída de un brazalete. Era de Kagome. Me apresuré a tomarlo en mi mano y detener el andar de la mujer que me tenía desquiciado sin si quiera haberla conocido para dárselo. Posé mi mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-…Se te cayó esto…- Le dije cuando giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente conmigo.

-… gracias…- me respondió extendiendo su mano para tomar la pulsera. No me miraba, parecía estar evitándolo.

-¿te ayudo a ponértela?- No tengo idea de por qué hice esa pregunta, sólo salió y ya. No le quité la mirada de encima ni un segundo.

- Por favor – Extendió su brazo para dejarme hacer mi cometido. Cuando terminé de colocársela con delicadeza, me quede observando el brazalete.

- Es muy lindo – Solté sin pensar y sin dejar el agarre de su brazo.

- Gracias… fue un regalo de cumpleaños – Dijo mientras sonreían, pero aún no me miraba.

En eso los chicos decidieron hacer acto de presencia y Kagome se presento con ellos. Debíamos llegar rápido al horrendo comedor si queríamos conseguir una mesa. Pero la hermosa dama de ojos chocolates nos invitó a sentarnos con ella y sus amigas en el patio de receso.

-Si tanto insistes…- Fue mi respuesta a su invitación. Por fin logré que me mirara. Por fin logré poseer por unos segundos esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban. Ella me sonrió y nuevamente se ruborizo. Me encantaba verla así.

Atravesamos el comedor que casi explotaba de tanta gente que había dentro y salimos al patio. Durante el camino, todos se nos quedaron viendo. Todos, incluyendo profesores que estaban por allí. En el fondo, en el último árbol, el más frondoso y hermoso, estaban las amigas de Kagome. La estaban esperando. Pero no esperaban que la chica llevase consigo al cuarteto de chicos nuevos. En lo que llegamos ella se sentó debajo del árbol, recostada del tronco. Nos invitó a sentarnos y todos lo hicimos. Yo me senté a su lado.

Sango, Midoriko, Ayame, eran muy simpáticas las tres. Desde que nos sentamos no dejaron de hablar. En el buen sentido de la oración. Eran muy acogedoras. Empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras yo me perdía nuevamente en el recuerdo que había sido interrumpido por el timbre minutos antes.

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Estaba en una habitación muy pequeña pero acogedora. Estaba acostado sobre una estera y mi cabeza descansaba en una cómoda almohada de plumas. Que delicia. No sabía dónde estaba, pero no importaba. Descansé un rato más, sin dormir, pues aún tenía miedo que Lucas despertara otra vez y acabara con todo a su paso como había ocurrido en mi hogar. Mi hogar. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que me hubiera desmayado y Lucas no había salido. Quizás era por el cansancio. O el hambre. Hambre. Mi estómago se estaba comiendo a mi páncreas. Lo escuchaba perfectamente rugir porque tenía una semana completa sin probar bocado alguno. Entonces decidí ponerme de pie e investigar en dónde estaba. Corrí la puerta y enseguida mis ojos se encandilaron con la luz del sol que me llegaba a través de la única entrada y salida de un pasillo donde había otras cuatro puertas corredizas. Las habitaciones parecían vacías pues no escuchaba a nadie dentro de ellas. Entonces mi olfato captó el aroma de algo delicioso. Mis piernas caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y entrada. Salí a un patio amplio, muy amplio. Con dos o tres árboles extensos y frondosos. Pero mis ojos no pudieron seguir deleitándose con la calma y paz que emanaba ese lugar porque mi nariz guiaba a mis piernas hacia el origen del aroma que tenía vuelto loco a mi estómago. Subí unas escaleras, entre a una habitación, la cruce, salí por el otro lado. Llegué a otro patio que parecía de entrenamiento. Subí otras escaleras. Hasta que por fin, entré en lo que parecía ser la cocina del enorme lugar. Y ahí estaba el chico que me había acunado en sus brazos cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme._

_-¡Oh! Has despertado. ¿Te sientes mejor? La comida ya va a estar lista, no te preocupes – No entendí nada de lo que dijo, solo escuche "comida"._

_- Toma asiento, el maestro Suikotsu llegará en poco tiempo - ¿El maestro qué? Tenía tanta hambre que no comprendía lo que me decía._

_- Algo huele delicioso – Se hiso escuchar una voz que provenía desde afuera de la cocina- cada día vas mejorando en esto de cocinar, Miroku. Gracias a Dios, porque yo no sirvo para eso – Un hombre alto de cabellos largos, azabaches, apareció en la puerta._

_- Buenos días maestro Suikotsu – Saludó el chico, al parecer Miroku, con una sonrisa al hombre que acababa de entrar – El es… disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?-_

_No podía decir quién era. ¿Y si me reconocían? ¿Y si se alejaban de mi como lo hicieron esas mujeres y hombres? ¿Y si se negaban a darme comida después de haber soportado cinco minutos infinitos en la cocina con el delicioso aroma apretándome el estómago?_

_-Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, príncipe de Layanure. ¿Acaso no lo conoces Miroku?- "¿cómo sabes quién soy? Quién soy… ¡No! ¡No me van a dar comida!", fue lo que pensé cuando el pelinegro dijo mi nombre. El hambre._

_-¡Oh! No sabía que era el príncipe, pero lo había visto antes. Lo encontré al pié de las escaleras cuando perdió la consciencia y lo traje hasta aquí para darle refugio- ¿refugio? ¿no pensaban matarme?¿me iban a dejar comer o no?. Hambre._

_-Muy noble de tu parte pequeño- Dijo el hombre mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Miroku – Tu, príncipe…-_

_- Dime Inuyasha, no príncipe, ya no lo soy y no lo voy a ser- No se cómo hiso mi boca para dejar a un lado a mi estómago que rugía, mi páncreas que lloraba porque mi estómago se lo comía y mi cabeza que aún daba vueltas por los conflictos entre mis órganos internos, para pronunciar aquellas palabras._

_-Muy bien, Inuyasha. Descuida, aquí estás a salvo. Aquí tienes un lugar para quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras- Dijo el hombre._

_-La comida ya está lista- Dijo Miroku. Por fin podría comer algo._

_Los tres nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. No sé si era porque el hambre me mataba, pero la comida estaba deliciosa. Como príncipe, me enseñaron todos los modales de la mesa. Pero al diablo con los modales. Me estaba muriendo de hambre y prácticamente me tragaba la comida. Tanto así, que cayó un poco en mi pecho y abdomen desnudos. Cuando por fin quedé satisfecho, cuatro platos después, respiré profundamente y di las gracias a Miroku por tan deliciosa comida y a Suikotsu por… no sé por qué, sólo lo agradecí._

_-¿Me puedo retirar?- pregunté cortésmente, pero con frialdad, algo que nunca había oído en mi voz._

_- Por supuesto Inuyasha, descansa- Dijo Suikotsu- Mañana vendrá el maestro Muso, él te ayudará - "¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué? ¿me matará?" pensé. Al menos moriría después de haber comido algo._

_- Ve al mismo cuarto en el que despertaste, de ahora en adelante, ese será tu espacio personal, sólo para ti – Me dijo Miroku con una sonrisa infantil en su cara."¿Desde ahora?" _

_Asentí y me paré para buscar el camino de regreso a esa habitación. Cuando por fin llegué, me acosté en la estera y descansé un rato. Cuando sentí que mi estómago estaba en condiciones normales, decidí pasear por el templo. Si, era un templo._

Timbre.

Vi como los chicos se levantaban y los imité. Caminé detrás de ellos y de las chicas, tenía a Kagome a mi lado. Pasé los treinta minutos perdido en mi niñez.

-Lo siento, la curiosidad me mata…- Escuché la voz de Kagome, me hablaba a mí- ¿En qué tanto piensas?- Preguntó con curiosidad. No me esperaba eso. No le respondí, en cambio, giré mi rostro para verla de arriba abajo, no lo había notado pero se veía hermosa con lo que llevaba puesto. Dejé unos segundos la mirada en el piso y sonreí al pensar en lo que había recordado, el día en que conocí a Mathias. Subí la mirada para clavar mis ojos en los de Kagome. Miré al frente sin dejar de sonreír. Ya estábamos en la puerta del salón.

-…cosas…- Solté fríamente sin quitar la sonrisa de mis labios mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Me senté en mi puesto junto a la ventana y enseguida dirigí mi mirada a esta. No me di cuenta cuándo Kagome se sentó a mi lado, como en la primera hora. Pero si note que me observó fijamente durante un minuto casi dos. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Le hice frente. Teníamos una guerra de miradas. Sus ojos aprisionaron los míos sin dejarlos escapar. Ahí nos quedamos un largo rato, ahí, en los ojos del otro.

-Lamento haber preguntado algo que no me incumbe- soltó de repente sin desviar su mirada.

-Lamento que la curiosidad te mate y que aún no sea el momento para que me conozcas bien- Respondí fríamente imitándola.

-¿no es el momento?- preguntó- acaso…¿quieres planear el momento para conocernos?- Parecía aún más intrigada que antes.

- no… sólo digo… no estoy listo- Le respondí aún sin separar mi vista de la de ella.

No pudimos seguir en nuestra guerra de miradas porque el profesor se interpuso entre nosotros como señal de que dejásemos de hablar, después de todo, la clase ya había comenzado.

La clase pasó rápido porque, prácticamente, me había "escapado". Como cosa rara mi mente se volvió a perder en los recuerdos.

_Ilia. Helena_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Lamento muuucho no haber publicado ayer, es que me distraje... U.U ... pero aquí está el cuarto cap, y más rápido que inmediatamente por ahí viene el quinto... después de todo, ya lo tengo escrito, sólo tengo que adaptarlo. PERO, cuando llegue al capitulo seis... ps ahí si tendrán que esperar a que las neuronas se pongan a trabajar para seguir inventando esta historia sin perderme a mi misma *-***

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a ****Aya-pame-kagxinu y a Setsuna17! por dejarme rws! :3 Eso me anima muuuuuucho a seguir actualizando y a hacer que mi cabiciita maquine para seguir con la historia! son lo max! love'u (K) *¬***

******Se despide... LbG :3**


	5. Chapter 5

V

No escuché el timbre, pero vi cómo todos se levantaban. Mi estómago rugía, por lo que saqué de mi mochila una bolsa de platanitos. Fui el último en salir. En el pasillo, vi a Kagome caminando junto a un chico de cabello oscuro. ¿Sería su novio? Me aproximé descaradamente para quitarme la curiosidad de encima.

-¿Quieres?- Le pregunté a Kagome ofreciéndole platanitos. Aceptó y tomó uno mientras el chico que la acompañaba me reclamaba por mi interrupción y fingía querer bromear con su "oye chico nuevo…". Fueron esas palabras las que utilizó para comenzar su reclamo bromista. Naraku. Altanero, presuntuoso, con exceso de ego. ¿Acaso pretendía atemorizarme con su "estoy en el nivel más alto de las artes marciales"?

-Hablamos luego Kag…Vranjanin- ¿Qué, no podía llamarme por mi nombre? Fingió simpatía después de presumir sus habilidades y se despidió, dejándonos a Kagome y a mi, solos. "Kag" dijo.

- ¿Kag? – Así la había llamado Naraku.

- Si, algunos me dicen así…-

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? –

- …si… -

Los seis estaban ya sentados debajo del árbol, conversando. Kagome y yo llegamos y nos sentamos en el mismo lugar del receso anterior. Estaban hablando de una fiesta, o algo así. Nos invitaron. Por supuesto, yo no quería ir. No me gustaban ese tipo de eventos sociales de humanos. Y menos de adolescentes lunáticos regidos por las hormonas que florecen estrepitosamente dentro de ellos a esa edad. No. ¿Kagome iría? Escuché cómo los chicos comentaban que al parecer teníamos planes para el viernes, el día de la fiesta, con Suikotsu. Claro que los teníamos. Teníamos entrenamiento.

-¿Suikotsu es su tío?- preguntó Kagome -¿es cirujano plástico?- ¿cómo lo sabía?

Era una gran coincidencia que el padre de Kagome hubiese trabajado con Suikotsu.

No duró mucho tiempo aquella conversación porque Sango insistió en la fiesta. No sé cómo, pero los chicos llegaron a la conclusión de que el entrenamiento seguro terminaría a eso de las seis, justo al inicio de la fiesta. Quedaron en asistir, con gusto, y acompañar a las chicas. Kagome no decía nada. ¿Iría a la fiesta?

-¿tu irás?- Pregunté en susurro a su oído. Si ella iba, entonces quizás yo también. Giró su rostro y quedamos frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, estábamos a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

_Veíamos el atardecer, recostados los dos del árbol, uno al lado del otro. Habíamos pasado el día juntos. Ilia estaba recostaba de mi hombro derecho. Me observaba intensamente y no pude evitar girar para encontrar su mirada. Pasamos segundos viéndonos. Vi como se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro. Yo la miraba a los ojos. Ella bajó, por un milisegundo, su mirada a mis labios y la subió nuevamente a mis ojos. La imité. Nos fuimos acercando más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de separación. Sentía su respiración en mi piel y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Mi corazón. El sol se ocultaba y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que duro tanto como el ocaso. Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer. Ilia. Sus labios tenían un amargo dulzor que embriagaba. Se convirtió en una adicción que tuve que controlar. Era la primera vez que sentía el calor del amor de una mujer que no fuese la misma que me trajo al mundo. Era la primera vez en siete años que volvía a creer en el amor._

-…Supongo…- respondió alejándose un poco de mí.

No puse atención a lo que pasó después, pero por el rostro de Kagome, supuse que alguna de sus amigas había hecho algún comentario que le desagradó.

Sonó el timbre, entramos al salón. Hora y media más y volveríamos a casa. Hora y madia más sumergido en recuerdos. Hora y media más y tendría que dejar a Kagome.

Al sonar el timbre salí del salón acompañado por Kagome.

-¿así que, artes marciales?- preguntó de repente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta principal.

-Si…- respondí- ¿en qué actividad estás tu?

- Taller de arte –

- ¿Pintas? –

- si, en oleo, acuarelas, temperas, crayones. Lienzo, papel. Me encanta dibujar. Me fascinan las manualidades. Soy buena en eso –

- interesante… a mi me llama la atención el arte, pero sólo para admirarlo, no para ejercerlo, al menos no ese tipo de arte-

Conversamos hasta la salida. Caminamos hasta mi moto y tuvimos que dar por finalizada la conversación porque ya esperaban a Kag.

-Te veo en la tarde – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

- ¿en la tarde?-

-Si. ¿Vienen, no?-

-Ah… sí, claro- Respondí para verla darme la espalda y caminar hacia el auto que la esperaba.

- …Te veo en la tarde… -Dije para mí mismo.

No esperé a los chicos. Encendí mi moto y llegué a la casa en unos cinco minutos. Yura había hecho el almuerzo y nos esperaba ansiosa para empezar. Me saludó con mucho entusiasmo, como siempre, y me sirvió la comida. Dos minutos después llegaron los chicos.

-Creí que Suikotsu cocinaría- Bromeé con Yura.

Terminamos de almorzar y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para buscar las vestimentas sugeridas en las actividades. Excepto Bankotsu, el no tuvo la necesidad de cambiarse, pues iría al taller de arte. "_¿Taller de arte?"_ Kagome estaba en el taller de arte.

Cambié mis jeans por un pantalón deportivo cómodo y una franela negra. Tal y como lo sugirió el entrenador el día anterior.

A cinco minutos para las cuatro ya estábamos en la academia. Miroku y yo nos dirigimos al salón de entrenamiento y Koga acompañó a Bankotsu al taller de arte, después de todo, estaba en el mismo camino de las canchas de tenis. Cuando llegamos al salón Naraku nos dio la bienvenida con un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda de cada uno. Parecía querer sacarnos los pulmones del tórax de lo fuerte que nos dio.

-Así que decidieron llegar – Era tan pretencioso. Si no tuviese cabello negro, ojos extremadamente oscuros, y perteneciente a la raza humana, sería idéntico a mí antes de convertirme en un supuesto desalmado sin sentimientos. No me agradaba.

- Déjalos en paz Naraku - Dijo un chico de cabellos negros que sostenía con una cola alta.

- Ay no te metas Kuranosuke – Respondió Naraku de mala gana.

- Gracias por presentarme pero, puedo hacerlo sin ayuda – Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a nosotros – Mi nombre es Kuranosuke Kresing, soy la mano derecha del profesor en esta clase -

- Miroku Vranjanin, un placer-

- Inuyasha…- Dije estrechando la mano que extendía Kuranosuke.

- Ay por favor, no eres la mano derecha –

- Si lo soy Naraku, soy su asistente. Llevo más tiempo que tu aquí y a pesar de estar en el mismo nivel, siempre voy a ser superior a ti. Entiende – Kuranosuke pronunció esas palabras con mucha calma. Pude percibir que lo que decía era verdad – La antigüedad trae experiencia – Fue lo último que dijo para recibir un golpe en la cara de parte de Naraku. Sin darnos cuenta, Miroku y yo estábamos presenciando una pelea de adolescentes. Kuranosuke era muy bueno esquivando los golpes de Naraku, pero a este, la furia que sentía lo impulsaba aún más.

- Ya basta – Dijo Miroku sin ser escuchado.

- ¡Cállate niño nuevo!- Gritó Naraku.

- No me digas así –

- Está bien, cállate inútil – Repuso Naraku encarando a Miroku que sólo estaba a un paso de él, por tanto, a un paso de mi.

Antes me había molestado con su actitud, no me gustó su "bienvenida", detesté cómo peleaba con Kuranosuke por una estupidez, no me gustó cómo se dirigió hacia Miroku al decir "niño nuevo". Lo pase por alto. Pero ¿Insultar a Miroku? Naraku aún seguía peleando con Naraku. En una oportunidad, en la que paso por mi lado derecho, moví mi pié de modo que Naraku tropezó con este y cayó de bruces al suelo. Todos los que estaban en el salón estallaron en una carcajada homogénea que fue apagada de inmediato con la presencia del profesor.

-Buenas tardes, lamento mucho el retraso- Dijo mientras atravesaba el salón hasta llegar a un pequeño escritorio, el único en el sitio- Hoy, al igual que las futuras prácticas, las haremos en el patio de receso. Debido a que este año se decidió tomar este salón para construir una sala de conferencia, y, como en sí, las artes marciales son más cómodas de practicar en lugares abiertos, en cierto modo, nos favorece- Estaba sacando unos papeles de una carpeta- Chicos, llenen estas planillas de inscripción- Nos entregó las hojas a Miroku y a mi para darnos la espalda y dirigirse al resto del grupo, conformado por unos diez chicos, incluyendo a Kuranosuke y a Naraku- Les pido que les den la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos practicantes, los Vranjanin. No quiero ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo claramente dirigiéndose a Naraku.

Llenamos las planillas y abandonamos el salón junto con los demás chicos para dirigirnos al patio de receso, ahora, el área de práctica. Se hiso un calentamiento corto y unos cinco minutos de trote alrededor del patio.

-A ver… Miroku, muéstranos lo que tienes. Kuranosuke, de pie- Dijo el profesor Hendrich- ¿sabes algo de este deporte?-

- Si…- respondió Miroku.

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que no tienes problemas con enfrentarte a Kuranosuke en un duelo amistoso, de práctica solamente-

-Por supuesto que no, sólo necesito saber las reglas-

-¿reglas?...veamos… No se maten, no se lastimen, no se toquen la cara ni partes íntimas, es todo. Sólo quiero ver que es lo que saben-

-De acuerdo…-

- Prometo no hacerte daño- Dijo Kuranosuke a modo de broma.

- Descuida, vivo con demonios, estoy acostumbrado a los golpes – fue la respuesta de Miroku. No se por qué, pero su comentario causó risas en los chicos.

Durante el duelo pude entender por qué Kuranosuke era el asistente del Hendrich. Era muy ágil y preciso en sus golpes. Tenía una habilidad especial para ese deporte. Se notaba su dedicación a él. Miroku por su parte intentó lo más posible estar al nivel de los humanos. Se dejó golpear varias veces y falló muchas otras al intentar golpear a Kuranosuke, a propósito. Minutos después Hendrich dio por finalizada la pelea y todos quedaron impresionados por el talento de Miroku, pues Kuranosuke se notaba algo cansado mientras Miroku estaba igual que cuando comenzó el duelo.

Era mi turno. ¿Sería capaz de controlarme como lo hiso Miroku? ¿Sería capaz de disimular un poco mi destreza en el duelo?

-Inuyasha, tu turno. Naraku, de pie- ¿Naraku?

-Quizás te duela un poco, después de haberme hecho quedar en ridículo frente a todos, creo que te lo mereces- Fueron sus palabras antes de iniciar. Nadie lo escuchó, sólo yo-Voy a acabar contigo- No, no podría controlarme. Yo sólo lo miraba fijamente, entonces, sentí la mirada insistente de Miroku, por lo que pose mis ojos en él y pude leer fácilmente su expresión: "no lo mates"

-Empiecen-

Miroku tenía razón, no podía hacerle daño, era sólo un humano. Naraku tomo su posición de combate, yo mantuve mi posición normal. Se me acercó para golpearme en el estómago pero lo esquivé fácilmente. Hiso muchos intentos, todos fallidos.

-¿acaso eres gallina o qué? ¿te la vas a pasar toda la tarde evitándome? ¿no piensas pelear?- No me contuve más. Miré a Miroku y dije con mis ojos "lo siento, él se lo buscó". Seguí esquivándole hasta que en el momento preciso aseste un golpe en su estómago que lo dejó sin aire, pensé en continuar, pero Naraku si tiró al suelo apretándose el estomago, intentando recuperar el aire. Hendrich dio por terminada la pelea y dio inicio al entrenamiento en sí. Quise ofrecerle a Naraku mi mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero se negó a recibir ayuda, por lo que le ignoré y seguí a los chicos que empezaban a hacer formaciones para la práctica de unas nuevas posiciones que Hendrich tenía por enseñar. Fue interesante la práctica, me mantuvo entretenido hasta que, repentinamente, se hicieron las seis de la tarde. Nos despedimos de los chicos. Kuranosuke, Sebastián, Gustav, Ludwig, Joaquín, Peter, Derek, Josh y Edward. Naraku fue el primero en irse sin hablar con nadie. De ida al estacionamiento, pasamos por las canchas de tenis y esperamos a Koga. Una vez juntos, nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la academia. Cuando llegamos, vimos a Kagome y Bankotsu sentados en las escaleras principales hablando, esperándonos.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Kag- ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien, me encanta el tenis- Dijo Koga- El entrenador es muy simpático.

-A nosotros también nos fue bien, salvo por un tal Naraku, es un idiota. ¡Ah! Si, Inu lo dejó en ridículo en frente del resto de la clase- A Miroku le encantaba hablar demás.

-¿En ridículo? ¿por qué? – Kag no parecía tan sorprendida de lo que había dicho Miroku.

-Nada, no importa…es un presumido- Respondí fríamente, mientras montaba mi moto y me colocaba el casco.

-Me recuerda alguien- Dijo disimuladamente Bankotsu a Koga que estaba a su lado. Obviamente se refería a mí.

-Bueno, así es Naraku… él se cree el rey de la academia- Respondió Kag sin mucho interés- Nosotros la pasamos muy bien en el taller de arte- Dijo refiriéndose a ella misma y a Bankotsu. Qué envidia que él pasara tiempo extra con ella y yo no- Bankotsu es casi un experto haciendo rostros humanos con carboncillo- ¿casi? Era mejor que todos los humanos del mundo. No podía negar que Bankotsu tenía una habilidad impresionante para eso. Desde que lo conozco ama dibujar y pintar, lo hacía a menudo en el Templo y continuó haciéndolo una vez que nos instalamos aquí, con los humanos.

-Ay no exageres…- Dijo Bankotsu un poco avergonzado, no le gustaba presumir su talento con los demás, era muy modesto.

-Bueno te esperan muchas sorpresas de él- Comenté para ajustar mi casco- Me voy, muero de hambre. Hasta mañana Kagome- Me despedí de levantando mi mano.

Al llegar a casa tomé un baño y me acosté en el mueble de la sala hasta que dieron las siete de la noche y cenamos todos juntos. Subí a mi habitación y toqué un poco de guitarra antes de empezar a escuchar algo de música instrumental. Moría de aburrimiento. La mañana de ese día, en la academia, mientras miraba por la ventana, embelesado por el espesor del bosque, había decidido visitarlo, explorar un poco. De por sí, la casa de Suikotsu estaba en medio de un bosque, de modo que a ningún humano se le ocurriese la brillante idea de fastidiar, había funcionado desde que llegamos aquí. Pero nunca se me cruzó por la mente explorar más allá del gran y enorme bosque que rodeaba la casa. Cuando vi el que estaba detrás de la academia, me intrigó demasiado y sentía la necesidad de caminar por él y descubrir su secreto. _"…Todos los bosques guardan uno…" _Era la frase favorita de Ilia. Fue lo que hice. Bajé en silencio las escaleras de la casa para no despertar a los demás que ya dormían. Era media noche. No llevé mi moto, pues en cuanto encendiera el motor, todos los que dormían se despertarían y saldrían a buscarme. Técnicamente, tenía prohibido salir de la casa sin compañía. Pero, después de ciento setenta y ocho años viviendo en la tierra con los humanos, logré deshacerme de esa "regla" que me impusieron hace más de un siglo. Llegué de inmediato al bosque y empecé a explorarlo. Era inmenso, hermoso, lleno de vida, parecía mágico. Era muy similar al bosque donde conocí a Ilia. Llegué a un pequeño rio y seguí su curso hasta que se convirtió en un riachuelo que corría por una quebrada y se transformaba en una cascada de sólo dos metros. Era muy linda. Todo aquel escenario nocturno era simplemente hermoso. Mágico. La caída de agua formaba un pequeño lago que tenía en el centro una piedra que sobresalía de la superficie. Hice caminar a mis piernas dentro del lago hasta que quedaron completamente cubiertas por el agua. Me senté en la piedra y contemplé la pequeña cascada. Me recordaba al manantial en el que solía encontrarme con Ilia. Fue entonces cuando note que justo debajo de la caída de agua había otra piedra, en la que caían directamente las aguas del riachuelo. Me senté en ella de modo que toda el agua, fría, caía en mis hombros desnudos y me daban un relajante masaje que podría matar a un humano de lo fuerte que caía desde tal altura. Creo que me relajé demasiado.

_-Ellos son Bankotsu y Koga, también viven aquí, con nosotros- Miroku era un chico muy amable e intentaba hacer que me sintiera como en casa. Pero no lo lograría, no por el momento. Estábamos sentados en una banca, justo al lado de unas escaleras. Allá abajo podíamos ver a los chicos que mencionó. Estaban recogiendo las hojas que caían de los árboles- Hoy llega el Maestro Muso- ¿y qué con eso? ¿Quién era ese hombre?- Él es como un padre para mí. Me acogió cuando no tenía a dónde ir y Suikotsu es como un tío. Ambos me criaron, prácticamente._

_-acaso… ¿no tienes padres?- Pregunté. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi voz desde la cena de la noche anterior._

_-No. Mi madre falleció en cuanto nací y le quitaron la vida a mi padre en una batalla por el reino de Layanure, cuando yo tenía sólo cinco años. Fue entonces cuando tropecé con el Maestro Muso y él me trajo aquí. La verdad, no recuerdo a mis padres, pues, con sólo cinco años, apenas y sabía mi nombre. Lo que se de ellos es porque el Maestro los conoció antes de que dejaran este mundo- Respondió Miroku mientras observaba a los chicos aún recogiendo las hojas- Ya nos conocíamos, ¿lo recuerdas?- Me preguntó observándome con una mirada expectante._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo…- No era muy placentero que digamos recordar que todos me trataban como a un monstruo. Pero si recordaba perfectamente que fue él quien me invitó a jugar en cuanto me vio- Tú fuiste aquel muchacho que estaba jugando con otros niños y me invitó a jugar junto a ellos… y contigo- No lo puedo negar, en cuanto escuché "¿quieres jugar con nosotros?" corrí hacia ellos para acompañarlos en su juego con un balón. Era el primer demonio, a parte de mi familia y todos los lacayos del palacio, que me trataba como un niño normal desde el incidente de Lucas. Cuando era mi turno de patear el balón, una mujer apareció de la nada y se llevó a los chicos, y a Miroku, lejos de mí, diciendo "aléjense de ese niño, está poseído por un espíritu maligno. Los va a asesinar si juegan con él " Eso me hirió tanto que una vez que no los vi más en el camino, salí corriendo a los brazos de Mioga, mi "nana", y lloré a todo dar como un niño desamparado._

_-Lamento lo que pasó con Anna, ella se dejó influenciar por los chismes de la provincia. No debió tratarte así- Dijo Miroku adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía mi mente._

_- ¿Quién era ella? –_

_-…Pues, ese día Suikotsu y yo fuimos a Layanure a comprar alimentos para el Templo. Pero no quiso llevarme con él al mercado, no sé por qué, y me dejó en casa de una amiga, Anna. Tiene tres hijos, los chicos con los que jugaba ese día…-_

_-Ah… Oye, y ellos ¿desde cuándo están aquí?- Dije refiriéndome a Bankotsu y Koga, ya habían terminado con las hojas. Por fin._

_-Koga desde hace dos años y Bankotsu llegó el año pasado-_

_-¿por qué están aquí?... acaso ¿les pasó lo mismo que a ti? ¿no tienen…padres?-_

_- De hecho, si los tienen, es sólo que…- No pudo terminar la oración porque desde dónde estábamos sentados, divisamos la llegada de un hombre de cabello negro y liso, mayor, portaba consigo un bastón. Era realmente viejo. Pero no se le notaba tanto- ¡Es el Maestro!- gritó Miroku levantándose de su puesto y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa- ¡Ven Inuyasha!- dijo deteniéndose a la mitad de su recorrido. Lo alcancé rápidamente para estar a su lado. Por fin conocería a "el Maestro"._

_- ¡Maestro Muso!- saludaron los tres chicos inclinándose ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Miroku, que estaba a mi lado, me haló de la vestimenta que llevaba puesta obligándome a inclinarme al igual que ellos. Subí mi cabeza para ver al anciano. Me miraba con curiosidad y no pude evitar bajar la mirada. Era algo intimidante. _

_-joven príncipe- Dijo el hombre- Por fin, has llegado._

Una repentina y horrible tos me despertó del recuerdo, pues me había ahogado sin darme cuenta. El agua que caía, de alguna forma, entró en mi boca y llegó a mi garganta provocando una tos que me asustó. Me agarró de sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que empezaba a amanecer. Salí del agua helada por la noche ya sustituida por el amanecer y me cubrí con la camisa que había dejado en la orilla antes de meterme al lago. Le di una última mirada a la cascada y emprendí el camino a casa. Llegue entrando por la puerta corrediza transparente que hacía de ventana en mi habitación.

-Pensé que no volverías como hasta las seis y media- Miroku se encontraba recostado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. Me estaba esperando.

-Y yo… pero me ahogué en una cascada y decidí volver- Respondí como si fuese la cosa más normal del universo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó acercándose a mí dejando su posición de brazos cruzados para tomarme por los hombros y verificar si estaba herido o algo por el estilo.

-Estoy bien Miku- Solía llamarlo así de niño para calmarlo. Miroku se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Siempre me cuidaba, a pesar de que mi fuerza era mayor a la de él. Cuando éramos niños siempre fue sobreprotector. Mientras fuimos creciendo y yo me amargaba la vida por el insomnio, la falta de sueño y los excesos de entrenamiento que me imponía yo mismo, Miroku siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarme. Siempre estuvo ahí para recibir mis golpes de rabia y para recoger mi cuerpo cada vez que el cansancio me atacaba después de días de arduo entrenamiento. Miroku era mi hermano de corazón. Siempre lo quise demasiado. Nunca se lo dije. Pero él lo sabe. Me lo ha dicho y yo lo he admitido. Un "te quiero" nunca salió de nuestras bocas para expresar el cariño mutuo. Nos comprendíamos sólo mirándonos. Koga y Bankotsu también eran mis hermanos. Éramos una familia, aunque yo siempre arruinaba todo. Siempre pensé que era mejor si ellos me dejaban, si se olvidaban de mi y seguían sus vidas sin la mía a un lado. Pero ellos nunca me dejaron, nunca lo hicieron. Lo juraron.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Dos en un mismo dia! :3 ... no se acostumbren U.U ... ya no más me queda un sólo cap... ahora tengo que usar la cabeza para seguir la historia *¬***

**Nos 'tamos leyendo! xD**

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Inuyasha no había mencionado que Bankotsu, su primo, entraría al taller de arte. En cuanto lo vi atravesar la puerta del salón le ofrecí el puesto de al lado para estar juntos durante la clase. Era muy simpático. Tenía sonrisa de niño.

-Pensé que los cuatro entrarían en la misma actividad-

-no, Kagome. Somos primos, casi hermanos, somos muy unidos pero como agua y aceite. En todo somos diferentes. "_Salvo el hecho de ser demonios y que somos los 4 guerreros del Este de Layanure_"- respondió Bankotsu mientras sacaba los materiales para dibujar.

-Agua y aceite… ¿cómo se soportan entonces?- pregunté riendo.

-No lo hacemos… nos ignoramos a menos que sea extremadamente necesario hablar- soltó una pequeña risa mientras pronunciaba sus palabras. Era evidentemente una broma.

-Buenas tardes, soy el profesor Phillips para los que no me conocen. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año de arte. Hoy comenzaremos con dibujo libre. Recuerden, aquí se trabaja con calma y respetando el estilo y musa de los demás. ¡A los lápices!- Conocía al profesor Phillips desde hacía seis años, cuando entre por primera vez al taller. Era excelente en su trabajo. Me enseñó todo lo que se relacionado con el arte.

-Oye… Miroku mencionó que estaban formando su propia banda… ¿es cierto eso?- Le pregunté distraídamente a Bankotsu mientras los dos estábamos concentrados en nuestros lápices y en el block de dibujos.

-Si… bueno, en realidad, tocamos desde hace mucho… no tengo idea de por qué dijo que "planeábamos" formarla-

-¿En serio?... ¿tocan en algún lugar?-

-Bueno… hay un sitio en particular que nos gusta mucho… de hecho Inuyasha casi vive allí los fines de semana. Se llama LSwu, es un bar restaurant que está hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hemos tocado centenares de veces allí e Inuyasha siempre canta en vivo-

-¿LSwu?... ¿Lightning's summer?...mis padres van a ese bar cada vez que pueden. Les gusta mucho, yo no he tenido la oportunidad de ir. Ahora tengo la excusa perfecta-

-Si… pero no le digas a Inuyasha que yo salí de bocón a decirte dónde tocamos…- Dijo Bankotsu con una risa algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no?...¿acaso le avergüenza?-

-No. Inuyasha tiene una voz exquisita. Da envidia que sea capaz de llegar a notas tan altas y al mismo tiempo tocar la guitarra de esa forma que sólo él lo hace, es muy talentoso en eso. Pero se limita al bar. Y no le gusta establecer...cómo decirlo…relaciones más allá de lo laboral con ninguna persona. Incluso tiene sus fans. Actúa en el escenario como toda una estrella de rock. Pero es muy diferente bajo el escenario. Él es… algo complicado-

-ah… y… ¿qué tiene que ver con que no puedo decirle a Inu lo del LSwu?- pregunté sin caer en cuenta lo que intentaba decirme Bankotsu.

-Él va a matarme si se entera…- respondió muy serio para luego mirarme y soltar una risa. Sólo bromeaba- Pero en serio, no se lo menciones… no me mataría físicamente pero si con su mirada. Las miradas de Inu son las más aterradoras que hay en el universo si está enojado, créeme- Dijo finalmente, terminando su perfecto boceto de un hermoso rostro. Parecía humano, de hecho era prácticamente igual, pero la forma de las orejas era distinta. Eran puntiagudas, algo parecidas a las de un elfo. En la oreja derecha del boceto, en la parte superior, el joven dibujado tenía un arete. Curiosamente, era muy parecido al de Inuyasha. Curiosamente el boceto era muy parecido a Inuyasha. ¿O eran cosas mías?

-¿qué opinas?- preguntó Bankotsu mostrándome el boceto. En ese momento Phillips pasaba entre nosotros y observó el dibujo de Bankotsu.

-Estupendo, se nos ha unido un artista nato- Comentó Phillips mientras contemplaba el boceto y su comentario provocaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Bankotsu.

-Es espectacular Bankotsu. No sabía que fueses tan bueno en esto de dibujar- Comenté con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras quedaba embelesada por la pureza de los trazos que Bankotsu había realizado en la hoja blanca de dibujo-Es…parecido a Inuyasha…-Solté sin pensarlo detallando el dibujo, una vez que Phillips continuó su recorrido por el salón.

-Es parecido, porque es Inuyasha…- Dijo Bankotsu observando su propia creación- …sólo que con unas modificaciones, claro. Porque Inu no tiene orejas puntiagudas…_"al menos no su forma humana"_- dijo mientras sonreía y soltaba una risa disimulada.

-¿por qué lo elegiste como modelo?- pregunté.

-¿acaso no lo has visto?... Inuyasha es hermoso…- Me sorprendió su respuesta. Pero tenía toda la razón- …Pero es muy difícil expresar todo lo que es en una pintura, o en un dibujo. Nada es suficiente para que el mundo observe la belleza interior de él, como lo hago yo…-

-Lo dices como si lo hubieses intentados millones de veces- fue mi respuesta.

-Creo que han sido mucho más que sólo millones de veces. Lo he intentado tanto que, incluso, he llegado a obstinarme de tanto intentarlo. Pero vuelvo a caer en la tentación de seguir. He obligado, insistido, rogado a Inu infinidades de veces para que sea mi modelo- Dijo mientras sostenía la hoja con el dibujo y lo observaba cariñosamente.

-y…¿lo ha hecho?-

-…todas las veces que se lo he pedido…- Entonces rompió en pedazos la hoja. Destrozó aquel dibujo que había maravillado a la clase entera.

-¡¿Por qué?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No me gustó…- Dijo simplemente para volver a empezar otro dibujo.

Definitivamente Bankotsu era diferente. Volví a mi dibujo. El lápiz que sostenía mi mano trazaba un hermoso paisaje que mi mente había capturado. Acostumbraba caminar los domingos en el bosque Corsky, allí abajo, detrás de la colina en la que se encontraba la academia. Parecía mágico. No a muchos les gustaba caminar en medio de un bosque. Pero a mí me encantaba, siempre llevaba conmigo a Chuck. En una de nuestras "aventuras" en el bosque, Chuck y yo encontramos, finalmente, el río que se observaba desde las ventanas de mi salón de clases. Seguimos su curso y llegamos a una cascada, de unos dos metros de altura, que formaba un pequeño lago. Era simplemente espectacular. Lástima que nunca llevo conmigo una cámara fotográfica para capturar la imagen de aquel lugar mágico. Sólo tenía mi mente para recordarla, y los domingos para volver a ella. Era ese recuerdo el que intentaba plasmar en la hoja blanca de dibujo. Era ese recuerdo el que el lápiz trazaba en la hoja blanca de dibujo. Me introduje de tal manera al dibujo que, sin darme cuenta, sonó el timbre que indicaba en fin de las actividades extracurriculares. El timbre que nos liberaba y nos permitía volver a casa. El odioso timbre que me obligó a dejar para otro día el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, no era más que un boceto. Tenía decidido llevarlo al lienzo en cuanto lo perfeccionase.

-Es lindo…- Comento Bankotsu mientras recogía sus cosas y se detenía para observar por unos minutos mi dibujo incompleto -… ¿has estado allí?...- preguntó.

-Sí, así es- Respondí simplemente para empezar a recoger mis cosas y levantarme de mi asiento-…Está en el bosque…-

-¿El que está detrás de la academia?-

-…exactamente…-

-¿Vas a menudo?- preguntó Bankotsu con curiosidad.

-…Si… los domingos, para ser precisa…-

-… ¿no te da miedo?...- Seguimos conversando mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada principal.

-No, siempre llevo conmigo a mi mascota. Un adorable Golden retriever. Aún es cachorro, pero me acompaña sin quejarse-

-…ah… y te protege supongo- Fue su respuesta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y estallamos de la risa. Seamos honestos, era al revés, yo protegía a Chuck de cualquier cosita que lo asustara por ser sólo un cachorro. Al crecer se le quitaría el miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal nos sentamos en las escaleras mientras esperábamos. Bankotsu a los chicos, yo a Martin. Seguimos hablando de puras tonterías hasta que llegaron Inu, Miroku y Koga. Al último le había encantado la práctica de tenis, se le notaba la emoción. Era como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Era como Bankotsu cuando sostenía el lápiz con sus manos. Miroku también se veía emocionado, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido con Naraku e Inu. Me pareció algo gracioso que Inuyasha le diera "una paliza", aunque sentí un poco de lástima por "el rey" de la academia, en especial porque años atrás él fue diferente. Porque años atrás le amé. Pero se lo tenía merecido por su extraño y muy antipático comportamiento que había adoptado desde hacía unos meses atrás. Inu, a diferencia de los otros tres chicos, no lucía emocionado, ni decepcionado. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Era como si todo fuese indiferente para él. _"Es hermoso"_. Dijo unas pocas palabras, se montó en su vehículo y se despidió, marchándose sin esperar a los muchachos. Parecía tan abstraído en su mundo frívolo que ni si quiera se atrevía a mostrar acto mínimo de interés hacia algo o alguien. Le sentía como una persona que ocultaba muchas cosas. Me intrigaba inmensamente conocerlo, saber cómo era en realidad. Conocer esa belleza que Bankotsu admiraba tanto como para luchar infinidades de veces intentando plasmarla en un dibujo. Realmente deseaba conocerlo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Seee... corto, lo sé. Pero para ser honesta todo es más interesante cuando se trata de Inu... U.U**

**Pero no está tan mal... ¿verdad? *¬***

**Bue... ahora sii que tienen que esperar un buen tiempo...U.U...porque saben las clases...el cole... las reuniones para trabajos... los quehaceres del hogar que no hago...los días de flojera...la corta inspiración en momentos desesperados... U.U ... **

**Sólo bromeo...xD... No creo que tarde tanto! U-U**

**Nos 'tamos leyendo! **

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	7. Chapter 7

VII

_-Me encantaría ir a la fiesta… contigo- Fue su respuesta al ver la clara pregunta en mis ojos._

_-En…en…¿en serio?- Mis ojos se iluminaron y un hermoso resplandor blanco rodeó a Inuyasha. Se acercó a mi hasta que sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, aprisionándolo, provocando el contacto de nuestros pechos y el aceleramiento del latir de mi corazón_

_-Sí, solo contigo desearía ir…- Su suave voz de caballero llegó a mis oídos, que condujeron el sonido hasta mi corazón y lo hiso palpitar hasta hacer llegar la sangre a mis mejillas- Dum, da da di da di Dum, da da di da di… everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today, anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, love, love me, love, love me, love, love…-¿Qué le pasaba a Inu, por qué estaba cantando?_

-¡Guau!- Chuck saltó a mi cama, me despertó con su ladrido y unas cuantas lamidas. _"¡¿Soñé con Inuyasha, otra vez?" _Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras mis manos hicieron aún más fuerte el agarre de las sábanas que, en ese momento, cubrían mi rostro intentando ocultar mis sonrojadas mejillas ante un público inexistente, salvo por Chuck.

-¡Pero si yo ni quiero ir a esa fiesta!- Grité a mi habitación vacía provocando un ladrido del cachorro.

-¿Kag, estás bien?- Mi papá, que caminaba en el pasillo justo cuando se me antojó gritar, entró algo preocupado a mi habitación.

-Si…si… estoy bien- Respondí para levantarme de un salto de la cama y entrar rápidamente al baño. Tomé una ducha fría para despertar a mi cuerpo aún dormido.

"_Estas obsesionada con Inu"_- ja… qué te hace pensar eso-pregunté sarcásticamente a mi misma. _"Entonces…¿Vas a la fiestas?" _–¡No!¡No quiero!- "_Pero ¿y el sueño? ¿e Inu?"_-¡Fue sólo un sueño!... uno muy raro por cierto- Definitivamente algo había pasado conmigo desde el día que vi a Inuyasha, ¡mi mente no dejaba de hablarme! ¡Estaba enloqueciendo!- No voy a ir…- _"Piénsalo… sabes muy bien que te encantaría ir…con él…"_ ¿Por qué mi mente conspiraba en mi contra?-… Kikyou no me quiere en la fiesta…- _"Técnicamente fue ella quien te invitó…"_-…Lo hiso solo para fastidiar…- _"¿y, qué con eso? Imagina que Inuyasha y tu vallan juntos. JUNTOS. ¡Kikyou moriría de rabia!"_-…Cierto…- _"Lo estás considerando…"_-…si…pero, no sé. Inuyasha no parecía interesado cuando Sango sacó el tema a flote…- _"…No pierdes nada intentando…"_-…pues… si lo invito y él se niega… entonces pasaría una enorme vergüenza con él… ante él… Si no lo hago, me ahorraría esa vergüenza…-_"Si… y si no lo invitas te preguntarás el resto de los días qué habría dicho si tan sólo le hubieses invitado…"_-…Además iríamos en grupo con las chicas … ¿no?-

-¡Srta. Kagome! ¿Está todo bien? Va a llegar tarde a la academia…-

-¡Rayos!- Salí lo más rápido que pude de la ducha.

Martha había preparado el desayuno, como siempre, pero no me dio tiempo esa mañana de probar bocado porque iba demasiado retrasada al instituto. ¡Estúpida obsesión que me hacía hablar conmigo misma!

Al llegar a la academia el timbre acababa de terminar de sonar, por lo que mi andar se transformó en una carrera hacia las escaleras principales. Ya no había nadie afuera, todos estaban ya llegando a los salones, mientras yo apenas y colocaba mi pie derecho en el primer escalón. Cuando subí el último escalón escuché la llegada de una moto. No pude evitar girar sobre mis talones. Era él. Me quedé ahí parada como una tonta mientras Inuyasha aparcaba su espectacular Yamaha YZF-R1 negra y se quitaba su casco del mismo color, dejando bailar sus cabellos plateados en el aire y mostrando siempre esa gélida mirada. _"Hermoso"._

-Hola…- Saludó cuando estaba a mi lado. Sin cambiar su mirada inexpresiva dejó escapar una mínima sonrisa, prácticamente invisible. _"…Bello…"_

-…Hola…- Me escuché a mi misma con tanta timidez que me avergoncé tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes en el sueño.

-…Creo que vamos lo suficientemente tarde como para quedarnos aquí parados viéndonos a los ojos…- Dijo al cabo de unos cinco segundos, eternos para mi.

-…tarde…- Estaba totalmente ida- ¡Cierto!- Tomé a Inuyasha de su mano izquierda y lo arrastre conmigo hasta el aula 17-B. Justo cuando llegamos el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta del salón, pero puse mi pie para que la puerta no cerrara por completo.

-¡Oh! Kagome, creí que no vendrías a clases hoy…-Dijo el profesor Montgomery mientras nos daba la bienvenida a Inu y a mi.

En cuanto entramos, juntos, al salón todos fijaron sus ojos en nosotros.

-Eh… creo que puedo llegar sólo a mi puesto…- Dijo Inuyasha sin cambiar su tono habitual. Fue entonces cuando noté que aún sostenía su mano.

-¡Ay!... lo siento…- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir para soltar rápidamente su mano y dejar que la sangre inundara mis mejillas. Totalmente sonrojada, dirigí mi vista hacia el puesto ocupado que estaba al lado de Sango, quien por cierto, se estaba muriendo de la risa por mi actitud ante Inuyasha. _"ay no… tendré que sentarme otra vez a su lado… al lado de Inu…otra vez… que vergüenza…" _Ese pensamiento me hiso sentir aún más nerviosa. Caminé hacia el mismo puesto en el que me había sentado el día anterior, al lado de Inu. _"Que suerte tienes Kag…" _Mi mente me dijo eso sarcásticamente, desde ese día sería habitual el sarcasmo entre nosotras, mi mente y yo.

-Buenos días chicos y chicas… tengo MUY buenas noticias- El profesor Montgomery era el más joven y simpático de todos los profesores de la academia. Era el favorito-… ¡Adivinen!...- gritó muy entusiasmado.

-¡Se compró un carro nuevo!- grito una chica.

-Eh… si, pero eso no es exactamente lo que tienen que adivinar…-

-¿Tiene novia?- preguntó Midoriko.

-…Si…- en ese momento todas las chicas suspiraron desanimadas. Era muy atractivo y tenía a todas las chicas enamoradas, en el buen sentido de la oración- …pero tampoco es eso…-

-¡Se va a casar!- grito un chico.

-…no…-

-…¡Va a ser papá!...-gritaron un grupito de chicas.

-¡Ay, por favor!... olvídenlo…- Dijo recostándose de su mesa- ¡Soy su profesor guía!- soltó finalmente.

-¡Sí!- Todo el salón saltó de sus pupitres y gritaron al unísono.

-Y hoy mismo voy a asignar puestos fijos…-

-¡No!...- todos soltaron esa pequeña palabra con mucho desánimo, parecido a la gran emoción que habían dejado escapar un segundo antes de esas palabras.

-bueno, ¿les gustan los puestos en los que están?- preguntó.

-¡Si!- En realidad lo adoraban.

-Pues… pueden quedarse así, pero no se cambien de puestos, de lo contrario los asignaré yo- _"¿¡Qué! ¿puesto fijo? Al lado de…¿INU?"_

-Descuide, seremos unos ángeles. Nos comprometemos a cumplir con nuestros puestos fijos- Fue la voz de Sango la que pronuncio esas palabras.

-Si, mas les vale… bueno, comencemos- Tomó su libro de química para empezar la clase- …¿Qué hicieron en las vacaciones?...- preguntó mientras guardaba el libro en su maletín. No nos dio clase, sólo hablamos de las vacaciones. Todos adoraban a Montgomery, cuyo nombre, por cierto, era Henry.

Mientras todos hablaban de sus experiencias ocurridas durante las vacaciones, yo aún seguía estupefacta ante la increíblemente ilógica suerte que tenía. _"Todo el año al lado de Inuyasha… nada mal" _Mi yo interna estaba tan contenta que daba asco. Era inimaginable como en ese momento parecía que éramos dos personas en un solo cuerpo, pero no, era yo solita hablando conmigo misma. Ay de mi, estaba enloqueciendo. ¿O no?

Después de unos diez minutos hablando conmigo misma y sin prestar atención a lo que los demás decían, Sango se sentó a mi lado, en un puesto que alguien más había desocupado, para sacarme del trance en el que estaba y empezar a interrogarme del por qué de mi llegada tardía con Inuyasha al salón.

-…Nos encontramos en la entrada, eso es todo…-

-¡Si, claro!... Ela, cariño, tu nunca llegas tarde al salón, usualmente eres la primera. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, llegaron tomados de la mano, ¡de la mano! ¡CONFIESA! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- era toda una chismosa. Su mirada de conspiradora siempre me obligaba a soltar todo.

-¡Nada!, llegué tarde porque me retrasé, me quedé dormida… y llegamos tomados de las manos porque… lo arrastre hasta acá para no llegar tarde-

-No es suficiente…¿por qué te quedaste dormida?- Era de esas chicas que le encantaban las cosas con lujo de detalles.

-¡Yo qué sé!, anoche no podía dormir, Chuck no dejó de ladrar por un buen rato, quién sabe por qué razón-

-Ah… Chuck es una ternurita- _"Increíble, creo que estoy mejorando con esto de mentir"_-…pero, ¿por qué lo tomaste de la mano?- odiaba sus interrogatorios, eran los peores que existían. Parecían tipo FBI.

-…Porque ya había sonado el timbre, y nos distrajimos y… él dijo "creo que es tarde ya…" y yo agarré su mano y empecé a correr para llegar a tiempo al salón…-

-…Interesante…-

Cuando Sango estuvo satisfecha con mis respuestas y me creí libre de acoso de su parte, opté por dibujar, en vez de girar mi rostro y observar qué hacia Inuyasha. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que estaba viendo hacia la ventana, como siempre. Pensando en quién sabe qué, o en quién. _"…quién…". _Nunca me detuve a pensar si quiera un segundo en la vida personal de Inu. ¿Y si tenía novia? ¿Si le gustaba alguien? ¿Si era esa la razón por la que siempre parecía distraído?

Timbre.

Caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al patio de receso, cuando Kikyou tropezó, a propósito, con Inuyasha, quién caminaba unos pasos más adelante que yo, dejando caer un par de libros al suelo.

-…¡Ay, lo siento!...- se agachó para recoger sus pertenencias que yacían en el suelo.

-…Descuida…- su voz era siempre tan seca.

-¡Oh, eres uno de los chicos nuevos!- Su voz era tan chillona, que creí haber visto cómo Inuyasha fruncía el seño al escucharla- Soy Kikyou, un placer- Sus ojos negros miraban insistentes a Inuyasha, mientras su mano derecha, extendida, esperaba el agarre de la mano de Inu.

-…Inuyasha…- Dijo su nombre sin responder el saludo de Kikyou. Odio admitirlo, pero me encantó que no lo hiciera.

-…eh… bueno, no sé si lo has escuchado pero…-Bajó si mano al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro y la posicionó en su cintura-… el viernes voy hay fiesta en mi casa y…-

-…si, ya lo sé…- Era tan antipático.

"_Te encanta"_-…ahora no…- me respondí a mi en misma en susurro ante ese pensamiento.

-…¿irás?...- preguntó ansiosa la pelinegra de ojos soñadores y sonrisa de princesa.

-…No lo creo…- Dijo finalmente para girar su rostro y observarme fijamente, tanto así, que, otra vez, sentí ese nerviosismo ya familiar para mi. _"Te atrapó con las manos en la masa…"_-…¿te decidiste?...- preguntó aún viéndome. _"¿La pregunta es para mí?...¡Claro que es para ti!"_

-…¿decidir qué?...- respondí con una pregunta, dando unos pasos al frente para acercarme a ellos, a él.

-…Si irás o no a la fiesta… ayer dijiste que suponías que irías… es decir, no estabas segura en ese momento…- _"entonces… ¿le importa mi presencia en la fiesta?"_-…¿ya lo decidiste?...- La verdad no parecía interesado, pero por algo lo preguntaba ¿no?

-Eh… si…yo…- _"¡Di que si!"_- …si, si voy… será divertido…- _"¡¿Qué?"_

-Bien… entonces…- giró su rostro nuevamente para quedar frente a frente con Kikyou- … yo también iré…- Golpe bajo para Kikyou._"Punto menos para la princesita, uno a favor tuyo Kag…" _¿Desde cuándo esto se había convertido en una competencia?

-…oh… bien… supongo que los veo allá, entonces…- Dijo muy decepcionada y obviamente molesta.

-…Bien…- Dijo Inu para extender su brazo hacia mí, como señal de que caminara a su lado, para llegar juntos al patio. Juntos.

-…¿en serio irás a la fiestas?...- preguntó una vez alejados de Kikyou.

-…Si, ¿por qué no?... ¿Tu?-

-…pues… si tu vas… yo también…- _"¿Qué?... es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad…"_

-…¿por qué?...- pregunté intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

-porque… eres la única persona que me agrada… si te gustan las fiestas, quiero estar ahí, para agradarte también…- _"Oh…por… Dios…"_ Me mató con esas palabras.

-jaja… que gracioso eres… ahora, dime la verdadera razón…-

-…lo digo en serio…- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Íbamos caminando uno al lado del otro. Él dejó de observarme para concentrarse en el camino, pero yo seguí con mis ojos cada movimiento del muchacho, hasta que me lleve a alguien por el medio, tropezándome y cayendo al suelo. Cosa que hizo reír a todos, menos a Inu, quién me ayudo a ponerme de pie y mandó una mirada escalofriante a todo el público de mi torpeza. Una vez de pie me sonroje tanto que quién me hubiese visto a la cara me hubiese confundido con un tomate. De hecho, hubiese sido espectacular ver cómo un chico pálido como el papel y una chica roja como la misma sangre caminaban juntos por el patio. Cuando llegamos al árbol Sango nos observó, principalmente a mí, con una mirada de "eres culpable". _"A prepararme para otro interrogatorio FBI…" _pensé. De seguro en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, me atacaría con mil preguntas más.

-Kag estas roja, ¿qué te paso?- Ayame me miraba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo con ganas de reír.

-Tropecé con alguien y caí al suelo… en frente de todos…- Respondí mientras caminaba hacia mi puesto habitual y me sentaba. Inuyasha me seguía de cerca, sentándose a i lado.

-¡De seguro fue muy gracioso!¡y yo me lo perdí!- Midoriko soltó un falso berrinche que hiso reír a los chicos.

La verdad es que los Vranjanin, excepto Inuyasha, eran muy simpáticos. Se reían por todo o por nada. Se notaba que les gustaba disfrutar de la más mínima tontería, en especial a Miroku. El grupo era perfectamente compatible, incluso Inuyasha encajaba en él. Pues en todo grupo hace falta una persona fría, ¿no? Ese era el papel de Inuyasha, y lo hacía demasiado bien. Él era el más serio de los cuatro y el que menos hablaba, no por timidez, parecía más bien, simplemente porque no quería hacerlo. En ocasiones hacia uno que otro comentario que agradaba a las chicas. Las pocas palabras que salían de su boca eran siempre frías y al mismo tiempo melodiosas. Probablemente era yo quien lo imaginaba, después de todo ya me había declarado como loca.

Durante el recorrido por los pasillos desde el patio hasta el salón, todas las chicas suspiraban al ver pasar a los Vranjanin. Muchas señalaban, incluso, al que más les gustaba. Muchas se quedaban con los ojos bien abiertos y con una media luna soñadora en sus labios al ver pasar a Inuyasha. _"…no lo vean así…"_. Y el chico ni se molestaba por desviar la mirada, a diferencia de Miroku y Koga, quienes a cualquiera chica les mirase ellos les devolvían una sonrisa. Bankotsu al darse cuenta de que alguna chica le miraba, se sonrojaba y evadían el contacto visual. Era muy tierno. Pero Inuyasha sólo miraba al frente sin mirar. Nunca quitaba sus ojos de la nada. No podía obligar a mis ojos a no verlo, se había convertido en una necesidad tenerlo cerca para contemplarlo. Él era lo único que mis ojos pedían.

Más tarde, al salir de la academia, llegué a casa y tomé una siesta, sin almorzar. Llegué directo a mi habitación a dormir un rato. Al despertar me alegré mucho de no haber soñado con el de cabellos plateados. Mi estómago rugía, por lo que caminé escaleras abajo hacia la cocina para almorzar, a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Tenías mucho sueño ¿eh?- mi padre estaba en la cocina, leyendo una novela que mi madre le había regalado. Se veía interesante, pues cada vez que tenía tiempo libre estaba leyendo.

-Si… anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos- Empecé a comer el delicioso almuerzo que había preparado Martha.

-Hija… El viernes saldremos de viaje, otra vez…- Dejó a un lado su novela para sentarse junto a mi y acompañarme a almorzar.

-¿Tan pronto?, creí que irían una vez al mes-

-Sí, nosotros también. Pero unos empresarios desean hablar con tu madre, por lo que necesitamos viajar. Y nos vamos el viernes por la mañana, lo siento mucho hija- Mi padre, como ya lo he mencionado, era cirujano plástico, podía trabajar en cualquier lugar, con tal de que hubiese personas deseosas de una cirugía plástica. Su lugar preferido era Miami. Mi madre era dueña de una línea de hoteles que se dispersaban por todo el continente americano, gran parte del continente europeo y se estaban extendiendo hacia el continente asiático. Ella decidió darle parte de las acciones a mi padre y a Maggie, mi tía, hermana de mi madre. Por ello, viajaban constantemente para supervisar el progreso de las instalaciones de los hoteles. Y, como yo siempre estaba en clases la mayoría de las veces, nunca podía ir con ellos, no podía acompañarlos a menos que estuviese de vacaciones.

-Descuida…Oye, el viernes hay una fiesta en casa de Kikyou … ¿puedo ir?-

-Kag… tu odias a Kikyou, ¿por qué querrías ir a su fiesta?-

-Ay papá… sus fiestas son de lo mejor, odio admitirlo, pero así es…-

-…no será porque te gusta algún chico…¿o si?- Desde lo que había pasado con Naraku mi padre se había convertido en un sobre protector de primera, no dejaba que ningún chico entrase a la casa a menos que fuese extremadamente necesario. Siempre ponía su cara de "papá malo" cuando le presentaba a algún muchacho.

-…no… las chicas quieren ir y… me gustaría acompañarlas, aunque sea un rato- No era tan mala mintiendo como creía.

-…bueno, pero procura no llegar muy tarde… y cuidado con esos lunáticos compañeros de clases tuyos… no me agradan para nada- Él… desconfiaba mucho de todos.

-Descuida…-

Ya estaba decidido. Asistiría a la fiesta, sólo porque se lo había dicho a Inuyasha. No podía creerlo. Sólo dos días conociéndolo y me sentía comprometida a asistir a aquella fiesta sólo porque se lo había asegurado a Inu.

"…_Te fascina ese chico de cabellos plateados como rayos de luna y ojos ámbares de rayos de sol…"_-…Si… es perfecto….- Me dije a mi misma para caer rendida en la cama y ver un poco de televisión._"...Inu..."_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hey! volví! :3 ... espero que les guste el cap. Caulquier duda, pregunta, lo que sea, saben que para eso 'tan los reviews... =D**

**Si hay algún error disculpen! recuerden que es una adaptación, asi que si en algún momento les llega a salir que Inuyasha tiene cabello negro, o de ojos azules, ps ya saben que es porque es una adaptación U.U... Me avisan! *-***

**Mil y un gracias a Setsuna17 y a aya-pame-kagxinu! :3 love'u so much!**

**ah! por cierto, al principio de este cap Inuyasha "canta" en el sueño de Kagome... ps esa canción se llama "Love today" de Mika, por si quieren escucharla... es muuy buena... el ritmo es pegajoso... *-***

**Nos 'tamos leyendo!**

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_-La vida es injusta, ¿verdad? Verás: yo intenté apoderarme de Layanure, lo intenté en varias ocasiones y ¿qué gano? Intentan matarme por querer asesinar a tu madre. Ahora estoy encerrado en quién sabe dónde, parece un lugar que los Superiores crearon sólo para mí. Inu, todo es blanco, es como si no hubiese final, lo he recorrido mil veces y aún así es como si no avanzara. No hay nadie más que yo. No hay salida, no hay entrada… de cualquier forma el punto es que, al parecer, nunca seré rey. Tu no volverás a ser el de siempre, serás miserable por el resto de tu casi inmortal vida, vivirás odiándote a ti mismo por haber atentado en contra de tu propio reino. Por haberla asesinado. Por haber asesinado a esa mujer que llegaste a amar, a la que le entregaste tu corazón. Esa será tu desgracia. Al menos no todo mi esfuerzo estuvo perdido, al menos tú vivirás con ese peso. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien estuvo a punto de asesinar a su propio padre, fuiste tú quien arrasó con más de la mitad del ejército, tu propio ejército. Fuiste tú quien asesinó a la única mujer que has amado, Ilia. Tu amada Ilia. Un elfo indefenso con habilidades inimaginables. Un elfo que pudo haber acabado con tu vida de una vez pero, te amó tanto, que prefirió sellar al espíritu de Lucas dentro de ti y dejarse morir en tus garras. Pobre, tonta Ilia._

_-¡YA BASTA!- la voz de Hakudoshi resonaba por toda la habitación-¡NO FUE MI CULPA, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! yo…yo la amaba… la amo, yo no la maté… no quería… no…no era yo, fue Lucas, ¡Fue Lucas!..."pero estaba en mis manos… yo la asesiné…"- ¿Habitación? Estaba en el vacío. Todo era blanco. ¿Era un sueño?_

_-¡Inu! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que vivir!- Escuché a Miroku gritando una y otra vez lo mismo: "Tienes que vivir". ¿Acaso estaba inconsciente? _

_-…-Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz-…Ilia…- empezaba a recordarlo. Ilia murió en mis brazos y caí inconsciente después de haber escuchado un lamento desgarrador que se escapó de mi garganta-…Ilia…-_

_-…Se fue, Inu… Ilia…se fue- Miroku estaba a mi lado, arrodillado, mirándome con sus ojos azules violáceos llenos de emociones que se dejaban mostrar con unas lágrimas que cayeron en mi rostro sin su permiso, enseguida se las quitó y mostró un perfil más aceptable para un guerrero entrenado para las batallas. Sus dieciocho años parecían sólo diez cuando me vio con tantas emociones mezcladas. Estaba preocupado por mí, estaba herido por la batalla, estaba agotado y aún así estaba ahí, a mi lado. _

_-…lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que no lo había soñado…- solté un liviano hilo de voz que apenas se escuchó y de mis ojos nuevamente salieron lágrimas inconscientes._

_-…Estarás bien Inu, te lo prometo…- Observé su rostro herido, la sangre que recorría su perfil caía en gotas al suelo mojado por la lluvia. Sus brazos, también ensangrentados, me sostenían con delicadeza, como aquel día que nos encontramos en las escaleras del templo. _

_-…pensé que morirías…- Dijo aún sosteniendo mi cabeza adolorida._

_-…y yo… perdóname Miroku…- Fue lo último que dije para caer nuevamente inconsciente._

-¡Muévete Inuyasha! ¡No tengo toda la vida para esperarte!...- Un Miroku muy molesto reclamaba impacientemente mi tardanza en la ducha- …¡No pienso irme hasta que salgas de ahí!...- llevaba unos 10 minutos esperando a que saliera para irnos juntos a la academia -…¡No me hagas entrar!...-

-Bien… ya voy…- Salí de la ducha y cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con una toalla para dejar el cuarto de baño, mirar a Miroku con una expresión de fastidio, encerrarme en mi habitación y cambiarme.

-¡Inuyasha muévete!... no quiero llegar tarde a la academia por tu culpa…-

-Pues vete ¿no?... para qué me esperas en tal caso… ni que yo no supiera llegar a la academia por cuenta propia…- Siempre me reprochaba a mi mismo mi indiferencia para con Miroku. El era muy importante para mí, pero nunca le trate como tal.

-…no, te voy a esperar…- ¿Por qué era tan insistente? ¿por qué me apreciaba tanto si siempre le había tratado tan mal?

-…- No respondí. Me vestí con un jean negro y una camisa azul, a pesar de todo, siempre le hacía caso.

Ese día en la academia dejé salir de mi boca palabras que no debí, palabras que escuchó Kagome, palabras que me delataron. ¿Por qué le habría dicho que sólo iría a la fiesta si ella lo hacía? ¿Por qué habría sido yo tan evidente al mostrar mi atracción hacia ella cuando se supone que no debo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me dejo llevar por mis impulsos y sigo insistiendo en acercarme a ella cuando no quiero hacerlo?...cuando no debo hacerlo… ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué seguía pensando en Kagome y no podía sacar de mi mente a Ilia?..._Ilia…_acaso, ¿quería olvidar a Ilia y comenzar de nuevo con Kagome? No, no podía hacerle eso, no a ella. No podía simplemente olvidarla y ya. No podía olvidar a Ilia en tres días cuando estuve pensando en ella por más de un siglo. No.

El viernes de esa semana estuvimos entrenando como locos los muchachos y yo, junto con Suikotsu. El sótano de la casa era, en realidad, un salón amplio de entrenamiento para mantenernos en forma para cualquier emergencia que llegase a surgir en Layanure. A pesar de no haber pisado suelo de nuestra tierra de origen, seguíamos siendo los Guerreros de élite que debían proteger al reino bajo cualquier circunstancia. Suikotsu adecuó el sótano de manera que resistiese el tipo de entrenamiento que llevábamos a cabo los viernes por las tardes, los entrenamientos que yo llevaba a cabo casi todos los días. Él era muy severo en cuanto a ese tema, en especial conmigo, por ser el "líder" del grupo. _Líder, sí claro. Más líder parece Miroku que yo._ No estaba prestando atención al entrenamiento. Estaba muy ocupado recordando…

_-Joven príncipe, te esperan muchas hazañas en un futuro próximo. Tu, junto a estos tres niños: Miroku, Koga, Bankotsu, están destinados a proteger al reino de toda amenaza- El viejo maestro del que tanto hablaba Miroku se expresaba con una voz melodiosa y sensata. Inspiraba respeto y sabiduría sólo el verle. Era un hombre de infinitas respuestas que necesitaba conocer. _

_-No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. Por favor, dígame Inuyasha, es ese mi nombre. No me llame príncipe. Príncipe de nada soy. Ya no lo seré. No entiendo lo que usted está diciendo, sólo soy un niño, un desgraciado y desafortunado niño- No me reconocía a mí mismo, jamás había hablado con tanta dureza en mis palabras. Jamás habían sonado tan frías. Pero ya me acostumbraría hasta el punto de pasarlo totalmente desapercibido._

_-…Quiero hablar contigo, a solas, Inuyasha…- No conocía al anciano, pero a pesar de todo me sentía a gusto junto a él. Antes de aceptar su invitación, precipité mis ojos hacia Miroku, quién inmediatamente entendió que, de algún modo, le estaba pidiendo permiso para hablar con el hombre o, quizás, una aprobación de si estaba bien o no acompañarlo. La verdad nunca logré entender el por qué de esa acción mía. Como respuesta recibí una calurosa sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza. _

_Seguí al anciano hasta un árbol de cerezo y nos sentamos debajo de sus frondosas ramas. Hacía una mañana clara, dónde los pájaros cantaban y las nubes deban la bienvenida a los traviesos rayos de sol que jugueteaban con la brisa cálida mientras esta coqueteaba, a su vez, con las hojas caídas de los árboles y con las flores del césped lleno del rocío del alba._

_-Inuyasha, conozco muy bien lo que ha ocurrido en palacio. Conozco bien por lo que has pasado y lamento el no haber hecho algo para evitarlo- Comenzó el Maestro mientras observaba a una golondrina posarse sobre la rama de un árbol que estaba enfrente de nosotros._

_-Acaso… ¿sabía usted qué ocurriría antes de que sucediera?- pregunté incrédulo. _

_-A si es…- _

-_"¿qué? Está loco. No puede ser verdad… es imposible…" …c-cómo…-_

_-Los Superiores me revelaron el futuro mucho antes de que tú nacieras- Superiores, eran como los Dioses de la dimensión en la que se encontraba Layanure. Moraban en la montaña más alta, no hacían la gran cosa, sólo se quedaban allí observando la vida de "los de abajo" y recibiendo ofrendas de los mismos. Fueron ellos quienes crearon esa precisa dimensión. Fueron ellos los que arruinaron mi vida._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-…Porque he servido a ellos desde mi nacimiento hasta estos días, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta fallecer…-_

_-No… por qué… ¿por qué no hiso nada si sabía lo que iba a ocurrir?...- exclamé con un tono de voz alto. _

_-Porque este es tu destino… y tienes que cumplirlo…- ¿destino? _

_-¿Qué?¿ Acaso es mi destino el haber sido "poseído" por un demonio que está muerto desde hace milenios?- me levanté y le enfrenté- …¡¿acaso es mi destino ser miserable por el resto de mi vida?- Ya estaba gritando._

_-No… tú has de salvar a tu reino…-Su tranquilidad me molestaba aún más._

_-¡¿salvarlo? ¡si estuve a punto de matar a mi propia familia! ¡MI FAMILIA! ¡Vi a mi madre llorar desconsoladamente por mis acciones! ¡Mi padre llegó a verme con miedo en sus ojos! ¡Los criados del palacio sollozaban intentando consolar a mi madre! ¡Soy un maldito demonio que merece morir!- No sólo gritaba, si no que dejé caer unas lágrimas llenas de rabia. Ese viejo estaba loco. ¿O yo lo estaba?¿Acaso ya había perdido la cordura?...cordura… sólo tenía diez años…¿qué era la cordura?_

-¿Vas a la fiesta?- preguntó Koga asomando su rostro por la puerta de mi habitación. Lo veía al revés, era tan gracioso.

-…- Le dije a Kag que iría-…si, si voy…- respondí desde el mueble en el que estaba acostado boca arriba, mientras mi cabeza estaba suspendida en el aire, produciendo un leve dolor en mi cuello. Mi cabello rozaba el piso y mis ojos estaban cerrados.

-…que raro, pensé que no irías…-

-Pues si…-

-…Entonces cámbiate, vamos saliendo…- exclamó para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo del refrigerador.

Me senté en el mueble y me estiré perezosamente. Me puse de pie y busqué entre mis ropas una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, un jean azul desteñido y un par de zapatos negros. No hice gran esfuerzo en arreglar mi cabello, sólo lo peiné hacia atrás una sola vez. No me gustaba usar fijadores ni nada por el estilo. Bajé las escaleras y en la cocina me encontré con los chicos. Salimos a las siete de la noche hacia la fiesta. La casa de Kikyou era realmente colosal, se notaba que sus padres ganaban una cantidad muy generosa de dinero. Eso explicaba lo consentida que parecía. ¿Qué parecía? Era totalmente evidente. Aparcamos nuestras motos mientras todos nos observaban sin dejar de bailar y tomar. _"¿Kagome habrá llegado ya?"_ Fue lo primero que pensé antes de quitarme el casco y dejar el estacionamiento para adentrarme, junto con los muchachos, en la multitud que disfrutaba fervientemente de la música y el alcohol. Después de chocar con todas las chicas y chicos que habían en aquel lugar, en un fracasado intento de encontrar a Kagome, cuando me resigné a quedarme parado como una estatua en algún rincón alejado de tanto gente, Kikyou se acercó y me tomó del brazo. Los chicos habían desaparecido misteriosamente entre la multitud.

-¡viniste!- su voz era tan chillona-¡ven, baila conmigo!- no, no me movería de ahí hasta encontrar a Kag.

-…no, gracias…- solté lo mas amablemente posible su agarre de mi brazo.

-¡Oh, vamos!¡No seas aguafiestas!-

-…no…- Esa chica pálida de negros cabellos era simplemente insoportable.

-…Te ves tan lindo cuando te niegas a hacer algo…- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Entonces mi olfato capto el excesivo olor a alcohol que despedía la boca de Kikyou. Era muy probable que ya estuviese prendida.

-…gracias… pero no te me acerques…- No quise ser cruel _"mentira" _pero había posado sus manos sobre mi torso y de un segundo a otro lo recorrió completamente hasta llegar a mi pecho. Admito que era tentador y excitante pero ya había superado esa etapa de mi vida en la tierra hacía muchos años atrás. Era una chica muy atractiva, pero ahora solo tenía ojos para Kagome. _"¿sólo para Kagome?¿acaso no te olvidas de ALGUIEN?"_

Me alejé lo más que pude de la anfitriona de la fiesta. Recosté mi cuerpo en un roble que estaba en el enorme patio trasero donde se encontraban algunas mesas y sillas. Me dediqué a observar y criticar mentalmente la vida de los jóvenes. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Miroku? ¿Y Koga? ¿Y por qué Bankotsu no estaba cerca? ¿Por qué me habían dejado solo en un evento así?

-¡viniste!- ¿otra vez? Aunque su voz era menos chillona y mas melodiosa -…¡pensamos que no vendrías!...- Fue entonces cuando volteé para encontrarme con una muy bien vestida Sango- ..Kagome te ha estado esperando desde que llegamos…- _"¿en serio?"_

-…¿a si?...-

-…Sí. Ven conmigo, estamos al otro lado del patio…- Tomó mi brazo y me llevo hasta donde estaban las chicas y, junto a ellas, Miroku, Koga y Bankotsu. ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que estaban allí?¿Que acaso para eso Suikotsu no nos había comprado los celulares?¿para comunicarnos? Los tres estaban conscientes de que en multitudes donde se mezcla el escándalo y los olores fuertes siempre quedaba completamente desorientado. Que malos "primos" era. Ya me vengaría, algún día.

-¡Inu!¡Apareciste!...- que poco gracioso se veía Miroku cuando era consciente de su falsa inocencia-…¿Por qué te separaste de nosotros?-

-No fue adrede, me perdí en la multitud… y no los encontré más…- estaba realmente molesto con ese trío de falsos primos.

-Eso es normal, para eso son este tipo de fiestas: Para perderse entre la multitud y quedar total y completamente desorientado- Su voz captó toda mi atención, me hiso olvidar todo: El ruido, los olores, la molestia que sentía, la multitud enloquecida. Estaba radiante esa noche. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros que se adaptaban perfectamente a su figura femenina acentuando sus caderas y sus largas y esbeltas piernas. La blusa que cubría su torso y su pecho, blanca como la nieve, de mangas largas y cuello en V para enloquecer, definía su fina cintura y realzaba sus muy bien formados pechos. Quedé hipnotizado enseguida, no me dio ni dos segundos para pensar en lo que diría.

Pasamos alrededor de media hora hablando de diversos temas. Miroku fue el primero que sacó a bailar a Sango, luego Ayame tomó a Koga del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Bankotsu y Midoriko continuaron hablando, era casi imposible que bailasen, conociendo como conozco a Bankotsu, "primero muerto que en la pista de baile".

-…y… ¿cómo les fue con su tío? – Preguntó Kagome intentando sacarme conversación.

-…No muy bien, de hecho… tuve una discusión fea con él…pero es normal, así que… No fue la gran cosa…- Tenía que cuidar lo que decía. Si decía que fue un entrenamiento arduo y pesado seguro preguntaría qué tanto entrenábamos.

-¿por qué discutieron?- Claro, no se me ocurrió que preguntaría algo así. No sé por qué, era lo más lógico pensar que surgiría esa duda.

-Porque… le falté al respeto…- Dije vacilando. No mentía, sí había discutido con Suikotsu, sólo que no verbalmente, si no físicamente. Sí, me gritó molesto porque yo andaba distraído durante el entrenamiento y…bueno… empezamos a pelear.

- ¿Acostumbras a hacer eso?-

-…No… es sólo que hiso un comentario que me disgustó y…terminamos discutiendo…- Ahora hablaba con más seguridad-…pero, no me lo recuerdes. No vine a esta fiesta a hablar de una pelea con mi tío…- Solté fríamente mientras me relajaba en la silla y tomaba un poco de refresco.

-…entonces, ¿para qué viniste?... no bailas, no quieres hablar…exactamente ¿por qué viniste si no querías?...- Dejó salir un par de risas mientras articulaba su oración.

-…te dije que si tu venías, yo también lo haría…- ¿qué me pasaba? Se suponía que no debía decir cosas así.

-….- No respondió. La observé mientras pensaba en qué decir. Cuando se fijó en que tenía mis ojos clavados en ella, sus mejillas se llenaron de un intenso rojo vivo.

-…¿quieres bailar?...- Pregunté sin pedir permiso antes a mi mente, quien ya empezaba a reprenderme, y tomé su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. A pesar de mi increíble odio hacia las multitudes, salvo cuando son el público de mi escenario, era capaz de resistir todo aquello por sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y respirar el mismo aire.

-…Hablemos mientras bailamos…- Fue lo único que dijo cuando estábamos ya en la pista, donde luces de diferentes colores recorrían nuestros cuerpos y el humo cubría el ambiente para hacerlo aún más excitante.

-…De acuerdo… tu pregunta, yo respondo. Luego me toca a mí…- Podía sentir cómo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-…bien… ¿en dónde naciste? …- _"Ajá, a inventar historias de mi infancia" _fue lo que pensé en cuanto escuché su pregunta.

-…Alemania…-

-…y…¿tus primos también?...-

-…Koga, sí. Miroku nació en Italia al igual que Bankotsu…-

-…ah… puedo preguntar… ¿por qué viven con su tío?...-

-…Bueno, nuestros padres fallecieron en un viaje. Iban todos en un vuelo hacia USA y…el avión tuvo una falla, calló en el mar… y nunca supimos nada de ellos…- _"…wow, qué mentiroso eres…"_

-…Oh, cuanto lo siento… no debí…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ocurrió cuando teníamos cinco años. No recordamos nada- Le interrumpí antes de que terminara su oración, no quería que se sintiese mal.

-…ah… y su tío se encargó de ustedes cuatro desde entonces…-

-Así es… Mi turno…- ¿qué iba a preguntarle? - …¿desde cuándo estudias en la academia?...-

-Toda mi vida he estudiado allí… Desde el maternal, hasta estos días-

- ¿en serio?... creí que te habían transferido, o algo así. ¿no te aburres de un mismo instituto?-

-…No…Todo ha sido fácil porque siempre he tenido a las chicas conmigo…- Respondió riendo. Se veía hermosa cada vez que sonreía.

-…¿se conoces de toda la vida, acaso?...-

-Sí. Desde que estábamos en los vientres de nuestras madres-

-…¿qué?...¿cómo…-

-…Es que nuestras madres son amigas desde hace mucho y, casualmente, experimentaron el primer embarazo todas al mismo tiempo. Por lo que hacían los ejercicios de embarazadas y todas esas cosas juntas… Y todas presenciaron el parto de la otra. Y bueno, solíamos compartir el mismo corral para bebés cada vez que se podía…-

-…wow, eso sí que es una larga amistad…y…¿tienes hermanos, Kag?-

-No, yo no. Sango tiene un hermanito menor y Ayame tiene dos hermanos menores, gemelos, unos traviesos. Midoriko es hija única, al igual que yo-

-…ah…-

-…Mi turno…¿desde hace cuánto viven aquí?...-

-… Desde… siempre, la verdad…-

-¿En serio?... ¿dónde queda su casa?...-

-…no creo la encuentres fácilmente…Está en medio del bosque…-

-…¿en medio del bosque?...-

-Sí, es una casa muy antigua… Lleva siglos ahí. Suikotsu la compró y la remodeló cuando comenzó a ocuparse de nosotros. Quería que tuviésemos una vida al aire libre en contacto con la naturaleza…o algo así…-

Continuamos hablando de todo tipo de temas, siempre girando en torno a nosotros, para conocernos. La música varió desde lo más movido y excitante que existe en la tierra hasta lo más suave y romántico, pasando por el jazz y el ritmo pop. Sin dejar a un lado el rock, por supuesto. La estaba pasando tan bien con Kagome que había olvidado por completo a Ilia. Era tan simpática y divertida, linda y atractiva. No podía negarlo: Me gustaba demasiado. Cuando muchos ya habían dejado la pista y sólo unas diez parejas bailaban, el Dj dejó sonar baladas románticas. Entonces miré a Kag a los ojos, posé mis manos sobre su cintura y la acerqué a mí. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus delicados brazos y nos dejamos llevar por el suave ritmo de la música romántica. Nunca quité mis ojos de su mirar. Estaba totalmente perdido en su belleza. _"…me gusta…"_ De un momento a otro empecé a notar que la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros se acortaba cada vez más y más. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y mis ojos no dejaban de ver sus labios rojos carmesí. Estaba por besarla, quería hacerlo. Sentía que si no lo hacía moriría. Rocé su perfilada nariz con la mía y sus labios quedaron a un escaso centímetro de separación de los míos. Mis ojos estaban cerrados cuando la recordé. _"…Ilia…"_

-…Lo siento…- Dije separándome rápidamente de ella. Nuestros labios nunca se tocaron y mis manos se alejaron de su cuerpo. Di dos pasos hacia atrás y repetí: "Lo siento".

Pude ver su cara de sorpresa, confusión y al mismo tiempo de desconcierto antes de girar sobre mis talones y dejarla sola en la pista de baile. Me dirigí al estacionamiento, monté mi moto y me alejé lo más rápido que pude del lugar, antes de arrepentirme y volver para terminar el beso que nunca comencé. No podía hacerlo. No podía simplemente olvidar a Ilia. O… ¿si podía? Acaso… ¿Usaba a Kagome como un reemplazo de Ilia? No. No podía hacerle eso a Kagome. No podía aparecer en su vida y arruinarla así como así. No podía ser tan egoísta y hacerla sufrir. Aunque… Ella no sabía nada de Ilia. _"…jamás lo sabrá…"_ Pero, ¿y si algún día se lo digo? _"… ¿le dirás que eres un demonio?...¿qué tonterías dices?... olvídalo y ya…" _¿Olvidar a Ilia? ¿Cómo? Si aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Al llegar a casa mi desvanecí en el mueble de la sala. Me quedé ahí pensando en Kagome. ¿Cómo decirle que me gustaba pero que no podía estar con ella porque amaba a alguien más?...y ese alguien más estaba muerto… ¿Cómo saber si en ese momento me odiaba por haberla dejado sola o si no le había importado tanto como a mí? ¿Cómo saber si estaba si quiera interesada en mí? Si. Eso era. Si Kagome no estaba interesada en mí, entonces…entonces no había problema alguno. _"…entonces estarías destrozado…"_

-…Llegamos…- Dijo Koga cuando entró por la puerta del garaje acompañado por Miroku y Bankotsu. En lo que escuché sus voces subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Sabía que harían preguntas, así que preferí evadirlas y ya.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de repente?- Sí, claro. "Evadirlas" como si eso fuese posible.

-…Me aburrí…-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo… déjame entrar…- Miroku era realmente insistente. Lo odiaba.

-…Estoy cansado ¿si? …déjame en paz y vete a dormir…- Mi tono era normal, aburrido, frío, como siempre. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-…Pues no…- Dijo forcejeando para poder entrar, cosa que fácilmente logró - …Dime… ¿qué ocurrió?...- Se sentó a mi lado dándome un par de golpes en la espalda para que me levantara y le diera frente.

-…no es nada…-dije con mi cabeza hundida en una almohada.

-…Dime…- me agarró los cabellos y los haló para fastidiar. Terminé sentado a su lado con una expresión molesta, aburrida y confundida.

-…¿qué ocurre Inu?... sabes que puedes y TIENES que decírmelo…-

-…Es…- Que fácil era con Miroku - …Kagome…-

-¿Qué pasó con ella?... nos dijo que estaban bailando juntos y que… de repente te fuiste y la dejaste sola… Inuyasha, eso no se hace…-

-…No entiendes…- ¿Acaso era posible que yo fuese el único que se hubiese dado cuenta del extraordinario parecido entre Kagome y Ilia?

-…Entonces… ¿no piensas hablar?...-

-…Kagome… es… idéntica a Ilia…- No había hablado de ella desde su muerte. Pude ver una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Miroku. Era lo normal. Pues yo nunca mencioné el nombre de la mujer que amaba después de su muerte, y antes tampoco lo hacía mucho que digamos.

-…¿Ilia?... ahora que lo mencionas… si, se parece mucho a ella…- Dijo, finalmente, comprendiendo mi posición.

-…Estuve a punto de besarla…-

-¿Qué?... ¡ni si quiera la conoces!…-

-¡lo sé!... lo sé…- Agaché mi rostro y lo cubrí con mis manos.

-…Y… ¿qué le dijiste?...¿nada?...¿la dejaste ahí y ya?...-

-…pues… sólo alcancé a decir "lo siento" dos veces... después me fui…-

-…¿qué piensas hacer?...- Empezó a pasar su mano sobre mi espalda a modo de consuelo.

-…No lo sé… Roku… Me gusta, me gusta mucho… Pero, temo que es sólo por su parecido físico con Ilia… Yo… pienso que es mejor si… si la alejo de mí…-

-…¿alejarla?...¿crees que eso lo solucionará?... Inu, bailaste con ella toda la noche y casi la besas… Ella no lo va a olvidar así como así. En todos los años que hemos vivido en la tierra las mujeres con las que te topas nunca olvidan tu rostro y te desean más que una sola vez. ¿Recuerdas los días en que nos llenábamos de placer con las jóvenes doncellas? Todas ellas quedaron llenas de heridas por nuestra culpa… Pero a ti… Muchas llegaron a amarte y a quitarse la vida por no poder tenerte. ¿No crees que podría pasarle lo mismo a Kag?...- Miroku SIEMPRE tenía la razón.

-¿Por qué me lo sacas en cara así tan fácilmente? ¿Crees que no soy consciente de ello? ¿Qué a muchas mujeres he herido? ¿Crees que no he pensado que Kagome podría caer en lo mismo? Miroku… yo… lo intenté… ¿sí? – Lo miré a los ojos y mi voz se suavizó mientras seguía hablando. Mientras seguía pensando en Kagome- … lo intenté… intenté no acercarme a ella. En cuanto la vi, supe que en algún momento iba a desearla, iba a querer conocerla y hacerla parte de mi vida. Intenté alejarme pero no pude. No quiero hacerle daño… yo solo…- dejé escapar un largo suspiro-… Desearía que jamás hubiese cruzado mi mirada con la de ella. No quiero lastimarla…-

-…bueno… tendrás que enfrentarlo. Porque le preocupas…-

-…¿qué?...no, no puede preocuparse por mí… no debe. No... Ella no puede fijarse en mí…-

-…lástima… ya lo hiso…- Se levantó y salió de mi habitación-…Inu… si no quieres lastimarla…mas te vale que no te desaparezcas como con las demás…- Y se encerró en su habitación.

Me dolió tanto que dijera esas palabras "…más te vales que no desaparezcas como con las demás…" Había hecho derramar mil lágrimas de mujeres en todo el mundo. Pero había cambiado. Ya no buscaba conquistar a jóvenes mujeres para satisfacer el deseo carnal que me inculcaron los humanos los primeros años que vivimos en la tierra. Era sólo sexo. Y siempre lo dejaba en claro antes de llevar a hermosas damas a la cama. Pero por alguna razón, la gran mayoría quería más que sólo una noche conmigo. Y yo, de insensible, las dejaba solas sin explicación, sin volver a aparecer, sin una nota, una excusa, si quiera una última palabra. Nada. Yo era el motivo de las constantes mudanzas que solíamos hacer años atrás. Nunca amé a otra mujer que no fuese Ilia. Pero, Kagome. Kagome era diferente. Jamás me atrevería a lastimarla. Haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Haría cualquier cosa para estar a su lado. _"…estás olvidando a tu amada Ilia…"_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola! lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ando en exámenes de lapso y tengo que estudiar -.-U ... pero descuiden, en dos semanas y media termino clases, osease, más tiempo para escribir! :3 **

**Oigan, todavía estoy pensando cómo hacer para que Kagome se entere de que Inu es demonio... so... si tienen alguna idea... haganmela llegar por reviews ... :3**

**Quería comentarles que tengo un blog. Si! un blog! no es de Inuyasha ni nada por el estilo, es, en realidad, de poesía. Verán, como proyecto de castellano el profesor, que no es profesor si no que es periodista _(seeee...periodista... Ni si quiera él mismo sabe qué esta haciendo de profesor. Mil veces nos ha dicho que no tiene la necesidad, que ni le gusta. Pero que quería saber qué tal era la experiencia... Creo que se arrepintió... U.U)_, nos mandó a hacer un blog. Que escribiésemos de lo que se nos diera la gana, pero que teníamos que hacerlo nosotros. En fin, me gustaría que lo visitaran y, si pueden, dejen comentarios :3 ...**

**Aquí les dejo la dirección: .com/**

**Bueno, hasta la prox! **

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	9. Chapter 9

IX

El amanecer inundó las paredes de mi habitación dándole la bienvenida a un glorioso sábado. ¿Glorioso? Exactamente ¿qué tenía de glorioso? _"Que es un nuevo día…" _No _"…que sólo falta el domingo para que sea lunes…" _No _"…que los sábados son gloriosos por ser sábados…" _¡NO! No tenía nada de glorioso. Era el peor sábado desde que me embriagué por primera vez en la tierra y, por ende, la primera resaca que tuve en mi vida. Eso fue en, no lo sé, mil ochocientos y algo… recién llegado de Layanure y ya los humanos me habían embriagado con el alcohol. Después de ese, definitivamente, el sábado después de la fiesta de Kikyou fue el peor de todos. ¿Por qué? Porque me había ocupado de maldecirme toda la noche por las cosas que había hecho y las que no. Por ejemplo:

Cosas que he hecho: **1** Venir a la tierra a esconderme de Hakudoshi. **2** Venir a la tierra a esconderme de Hakudoshi con Suikotsu, Miroku, Koga y Bankotsu como "cuidadores". **3 **Venir a la tierra a esconderme de Hakudoshi con Suikotsu, Miroku, Koga y Bankotsu como "cuidadores" y dejarme llevar por la locura infinita de los humanos, empezar a tomar alcohol como si mi sangre lo necesitase, vivir en los burdeles como si allí fuese a encontrar mi alma. Después de eso, me aburrí de aquellos desagradables lugares y me convertí en Giacomo Casanova, versión demoníaca, ¡ah, cómo me gustaban las mujeres!, pero no cualquiera, siempre mujeres experimentadas, jamás me atreví a quitarle el "honor" a doncellas vírgenes que esperaban un príncipe azul y yo sólo ofrecía un atractivo, frío y descarado demonio con apariencia de príncipe azul.

Cosas que no he hecho: **1 **Suicidarme. No, esperen, eso sí lo intenté y no lo logré. ¡Ya sé! Volver a Layanure. No, eso también lo intenté, Suikotsu no me dejó. ¡Oh, Ya lo tengo! Comenzar una carrera musical con los chicos. Ya teníamos la banda, sólo faltaba ser famosos y ganarnos la vida con la música. **2 **Una novela. Soy bueno escribiendo, tengo historias por contar, puedo quedarme horas sentado pensando, sólo me faltaba la inspiración. **3 **Besar a Kagome. _Besar a Kagome. Besar a_ _Kagome. _

Después de NO dormir en toda la noche, como siempre, me sentía peor conmigo mismo por haber dejado en medio de la pista de baile, sola, a Kagome. Y el "cálido" comentario de Miroku "…más te vales que no desaparezcas como con las demás…" no mejoró la situación mucho que digamos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me encantaba la chica de ojos chocolates.

-…bueno…tomaré una ducha…- Me dije a mi mismo. Fue lo que hice. Estuve encerrado en el baño, tomando una ducha de agua caliente, ardiente, una media hora. Mi yo interno insistía: _"¿Qué vas a hacer Inu?"_

-¿O través harás un intento de suicidio con agua hirviendo?- Bankotsu golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez, sonaba preocupado. Claro, era Bankotsu _"…Duh…"_

-No… ¿por?- Respondí tranquilamente mientras cerraba el paso de agua para salir del baño y tranquilizar a Bankotsu -¿ves? Vivito y coleando… - Él siempre se preocupaba DEMASIADO por mí, más que los demás, y los demás lo hacían en exceso, entonces, Bank moría de preocupación por mi.

-Menos mal… me prometiste no volver a intentarlo… - Era tan inocente, tan frágil emocionalmente y tan fuerte físicamente. Era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve y nunca quise, pero, si era Bankotsu, entonces si me gustaría tener ese hermano menor. Lo quería mucho y, creo yo, era muy evidente cada vez que le pasaba algo, porque siempre sobre actuaba si se trataba de Banki.

-…lo sé…-

-¿Pasa algo Inu?- Preguntó tomándome del brazo justo antes de cruzar la puerta de mi habitación.

-…no…- respondí sin girar a verle.

- Por favor, dime. Quiero saber qué te pasa. No soporto verte así - ¿Verme así? Si estaba normal, ¿o no? – No se te nota por fuera pero… tus ojos no mienten, Inu – _"¿mis ojos? Pero… se supone que mis ojos son inexpresivos"_-… No… para mí no…- Ah claro, Bankotsu era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Si hablaba con él mi mente no podía tener privacidad-…siempre olvidas que puedo escucharte aunque no hables…- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa infantil en su rostro de niño inocente.

-…sí…- Solté el agarre con delicadeza -…pasa, no vaya a ser que despertemos a los demás…- Dije invitándolo a pasar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al armario para vestirme con un pantalón rojo vivo.

- Dime, entonces. ¿Qué ocurre, por qué tan… bueno, más deprimido de lo normal? – Preguntó torpemente sentándose en el único mueble acolchado de la habitación.

-…como sabrás tiene que ver con Kagome…- Comencé asomándome por la ventana de mi alcoba para ver cómo las aves jugaban con los rayos del sol que atravesaban las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo azul mañanero despejado de ese sábado.

- Lo imagino… es idéntica a Ilia…- Ah, no fui el único en darme cuenta.

-…creí que había sido el único en notarlo…- Me senté a su lado.

- No… yo… recuerdo perfectamente a Ilia y… cuando vi a Kagome por vez primera, pensé que… quizás… te acercarías a ella y olvidarías a Ilia…-

-¿Qué? _"…pequeño demonio…" _Bank, no puedo olvidarla así como así, lo sabes…- fruncí un poco el ceño, me desconcertaba que pensara igual que yo, que me conociera tanto así y que se expresara tan libremente. Siempre había sido así. Por eso le tenía tanto aprecio.

-…si… pero… Kag es una hermosa persona, la verdad es que se parece mucho a Ilia, no sólo físicamente, también en su forma de ser, en cómo piensa…-

-…¿acaso quieres que le dé una oportunidad?...- le interrumpí para no escucharlo.

-No… quiero que te alejes de ella si la vas a hacer sufrir…- _"Auch" _Oírlo de Miroku era una cosa, dolorosa, por cierto. Pero, ¿de Banki? Que él lo dijera era totalmente diferente, era desgarrador, desolador, no sólo por su voz que casi se quebraba cada vez que me hablaba de cosas como esa, cada vez que tenía que dirigirme la palabra para reprenderme o para corregirme, su voz siempre fue débil para reprocharme. Sin embargo lo que más me afectaba de que esas palabras salieran, no de la boca ni de la garganta de ese muchacho, si no de su corazón, era su mirada triste. Sus ojos azules se llenaban de una profunda tristeza que a cualquiera con corazón suficiente, increíblemente hasta a mí, hacía sentirse la cosa más horrorosa del mundo por provocar tal sentimiento en un chico tan inocente como él.

-… ¿cómo hago para alejarla si no puedo dejar de pensarla?...- Pregunté fríamente pero, como cada vez que hablaba con Bankotsu, mi mirada fría se transformó en una llena de dolor, como si yo mismo me estuviese clavando una estaca en el corazón.

-…No lo hagas, entonces. Inu, como era de esperarse, le atraes mucho a Kagome, más de lo usual, más que una simple atracción física. Ella, en serio, desea conocerte. Quiera saber de ti, quiere descubrirte. Quiere llegar a ver lo que yo veo en ti. Quiere formar parte de tu vida pero… eres tan cerrado… que poco a poco irá perdiendo esperanza alguna y, sin si quiera haberlo intentado, terminarás lastimándola a ella también…- _"a ella también" _No se refería a todas mis aventuras con otras mujeres, se refería e él mismo.

-…Bankotsu… vete…- Dije levantándome y abriendo la puerta para que saliera de mi alcoba-…por favor, vete…-

-…siempre haces lo mismo Inuyasha… nunca quieres escucharme, nunca quieres expresarte y siempre terminas deshaciéndote de mí… eso…-

-…Te lastima, lo sé. Pero entiende, Bank, no soy como tú. No puedo… no puedo decir lo que siento…- Tanto mi mirada como mi voz habían vuelto a la normalidad. Frío, sin sentimientos.

-… eso lo entiendo, siempre lo piensas…- Dijo agachando su cabeza. _"…N-…" _Tuve que negar ese pensamiento, no podía dejarlo escuchar -…pero ¿por qué no puedes escucharme?...- Se puso de pie, aún con la cabeza gacha- … Siempre lo evitas, es como si dijeras "ya basta, cállate y déjame en paz"… y… quedas en blanco. No puedo escuchar tus pensamientos porque no me dejas…- Dio unos pasos para acercarse a mí. Yo seguía en la puerta -… ¿por qué no me dejas Inu? ... ¿Aún no me he ganado tu confianza?... – Soltó finalmente sin anestesia alzando su rostro y dejando mostros unas lágrimas que caían descontroladamente desde sus ojos y hacían el recorrido por sus sonrojadas mejillas para caer en su temblorosa boca. Me asfixió -… acaso ¿aún no soy digno de tu confianza?...- Me apuñaló - …¿no significa nada para ti todo el tiempo que he intentado estar a tu lado, aunque no me dejas?...- Me disparó -… ¿no significo nada para ti?...- Me envenenó -…sé que no soy más que un súbdito, un guerrero inferior a ti, que soy un niño para ti, que soy un llorón sentimental que no puede soportar nada, que te canses de mi sensibilidad…pero…¿no he llegado si quiera un poco a tu corazón? Sé que no puedo ser como Miroku, él es como un hermano para ti, lo sé… pero…me pregunto… ¿acaso nunca sentirás algo así por mí?...- No lo soporté. _"¿No lo sabes idiota?…eres más que sólo importante para mí…eres parte de mí…eres…"_

-…- Yo no cambié mi expresión. Sabía lo que había pensado, sabía que él lo había escuchado. Sabía que pronto, no ese mismo día, pero sí pronto, mi desvanecería por completo ante Bankotsu y él encontraría, por fin, en mí eso que tanto había buscado y que yo me había preocupado por ocultar al mundo entero. Sus ojos, aún bañados en lágrimas infantes, cambiaron su expresión de dolor y tristeza para reemplazarla con una de sorpresa y esperanza, con un toque distante de alegría e ilusión infantil- … sigue….- Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. No quería escucharme hablar, se conformaba con escuchar mis pensamientos. Pero nuevamente me cerré. _"lo siento… no puedo, no ahora…"_ fue lo único que pensé - …acaso… ¿nunca me dirás por qué no me quieres escuchar? …- Preguntó con esa misma mirada de ilusión que tenía.

-…no lo sé…- respondí - …ahora, quítate esas lágrimas de niño llorón y lávate la cara antes de que alguien te vea y te interrogue… - Dije eso con menos dureza en mi voz que de lo normal mientras acariciaba tiernamente, sí, tiernamente, su cabello con mi mano derecha. Él era sólo unos cinco centímetros más bajo que yo, pero siempre le fastidiaba con eso. _"Perdón si te molesta pequeño…"_ pensé.

-…no, no me molesta…- Dijo con una sonrisa risueña formada en su rostro. De un momento a otro lo tenía guindado encima como un niñito, me estaba abrazando como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas.

-¡Ya suéltame Bankotsu!- dije desesperado, después de sufrir la falta de aire en mis pulmones del fuerte agarre que tenía ese niño- ¡Suéltame!... ¡Tanto afecto… me debilita! – Si, estaba exagerando, pero no podía dejar que pisaran mi orgullo con una muestra ENORME de cariño.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Koga, adormilado, saliendo de su habitación con las sábanas aún pegadas a su cuerpo semi desnudo y la almohada estrujada bajo sus brazos, con una expresión de trasnocho que era comparable con la mía, pero en Koga, el trasnocho, el mal sueño y el que se le despertase temprano, todo junto, era para una bomba nuclear en la casa.

-…nada…- respondimos al unísono Banki, quien ya había dejado de abrazarme, y yo un tanto nerviosos por las próximas acciones del pelinegro.

-…- Nos clavó una mirada muerta, peor que la mía, y se encerró otra vez en su habitación llevándose con él ese extraño aura que se les siente a las personas cuando están de mal humor por no haber dormido lo suficiente.

-…Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿qué quieres comer?...- Me preguntó el pequeño Banki con una enorme sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

-…panqueques…-

-…Inu, tu SIEMPRE quieres panqueques…-

-…Entonces para qué preguntas…- Bajamos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la cocina y le acompañé escuchándolo hablar animadamente de Midoriko. Midori esto, Midori aquello.

-…y me dijo que le fascina patinar en hielo. Que todos los fines de semana va a la pista de hielo que hay en el centro comercial del este de la ciudad. ¿Sabes? El que queda en la esquina de la calle del LSwu. Inu, ¿por qué nunca hemos ido a una pista de hielo?...- preguntó cual niño curioso y deseoso de descubrir lo antes posible el mundo que le rodea.

-…porque… no nos llama la atención…-

-… ¿en serio?… a mi sí… ¿podemos ir?... ¿sí?... – Si seguía viéndome se le iban a quemar los panqueques. La sonrisa que tenía… ¿cómo describirla?… ¡Ah, sí! Era la sonrisa de Simba, cuando es sólo un cachorro, en la película El Rey León, de Walt Disney. Sí, esa era la sonrisa que tenía.

- …si quieres ir… ando solo…-

- ¡Ay, no seas malo Inu!...- Por Dios, era todo un niño -… Midori me invitó y prometió enseñarme a patinar…-

-Entonces…¿para qué quieres que yo valla si vas a estar con ella?...-

-…No es lo mismo…sin ti… y… nos invitó a los cuatro, dijo que Ayame, Sango y Kagome también irían…- Aún tenía esa sonrisa que convence a cualquiera, sin excepción alguna. _"…rayos…"_

-… ¿cuándo?...- pregunté totalmente resignado y derrotado por el encanto infantil de Bankotsu.

-…No lo sé… sólo nos invitó… ¡pero en lo que sepa te lo haré saber!...- Cómo lo odiaba.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Sí, panqueques!- Suikotsu apareció justo cuando el cuarto panqueque salía del sartén. Nos ignoró por completo en cuanto el aroma inundó su estómago que rugía ferozmente de hambre. Se agarró los tres primeros que habían salido y desapareció cual sombra en la oscuridad.

-¡Qué rico!...- Yura entró justo después de que Suikotsu desapareciera y corrió hacia Bankotsu para darle un beso en la mejilla de buenos días y, después, plasmar uno en la mía- … ¡Suikotsu! ¿¡Por qué te agarraste todos los panqueques!-

- Descuida Yura, apenas estoy empezando… los próximos serán para ti…-

-¿Para ella? ¿y yo qué? Llevo mil años aquí escuchándote hablar, muriéndome de hambre… ¿y piensas dejarme para el final?- No era justo, yo había llegado primero.

-… Inu… tu no trabajas, nosotros sí. Además, siempre tienes hambre, puedes soportar un poquito más…- Dijo Yura tomando el último panqueque que Bankotsu había sacado del sartén.

-¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!- Bueno, lo admito, si se trataba de comida YO era el niño mimado.

-…tranquilo Inu, estoy utilizando dos sartenes. ¿No lo habías notado? Aquí están ya tres de tus seis panqueques… no me atrevería a dejarte de último…- Su mano derecha sostenía la espátula y su mano izquierda el plato con el glorioso manjar que había preparado para mí. Siempre con una sonrisa, colocó el plato sobre el mesón de granito, justo en frente de mí, y me sirvió un poco de jugo- … aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes, buen provecho…- Siempre con una sonrisa.

-…g-gracias…- para ese momento ya me sentía avergonzado por haber actuado como un niño y por el exceso de amabilidad con la que me trataba el pelinegro. Siempre era así pero aún no me había acostumbrado a TANTA amabilidad. Lo que me faltaba a mí de sensibilidad y amabilidad, calidez y comprensión al cien por ciento, le sobraba a Bankotsu y tanta inocencia se le desbordaba por sus ojos soñadores y su sonrisa infantil.

Por eso no me gustaba escucharlo. Porque todo lo que decía era lo que yo sentía y no me atrevía a expresar. Cada vez que le escuchaba hablar me debilitaba, me doblegaba, hacía que el corazón frío por la amargura se calentara como las flores cuando el sol las llena por completo de sus cálidos rayos dorados, hacía que volvieran a mí las emociones que había perdido a los diez años, que recuperé a los diecisiete al conocer a Ilia, cuando me enamoré de ella y que perdí nuevamente por su muerte. Bankotsu era como un reflejo de mi alma encerrada allá en lo profundo de la indiferencia y a punto de caer en el abismo del olvido. Bankotsu siempre recuperaba esa alma. No la dejaba caer por el abismo, la recogía en sus manos y la llenaba de amor sin pedir nada a cambio. Bankotsu era parte de mí. Bankotsu, en cierto modo, era mi salvador.

Después del espectacularmente delicioso desayuno preparado por Banki, me dediqué a leer un poco. Mientras me sumergía en las hojas de la novela que tenía en mis manos escuché a Miroku caer de su cama y, por fin, despertarse alrededor de las once de la mañana. Koga ya había salido de su habitación un par de veces para entrar al baño y volver a encerrarse en su alcoba. Eran unos flojos. _"Ojala yo pudiese dormir así como ellos, si quiera una o dos horas de sueño profundo… pero no, ni cinco minutos de sueño puedo tener"_. Al medio día fue Yura quien se encargó de preparar el almuerzo y quien nos obligó a todos a comer en la mesa como debe hacer una familia.

El día pasó tan lento como el movimiento de un caracol, que recorre pesadamente dos centímetros de distancia en unos eternos dos minutos o más, o menos, o tarda tanto que el simple hecho de verle, a cualquier ser vivo, incluyendo a otro caracol, a menos que sea un investigador a quien realmente le llame la atención la forma de desplazamiento de ese pequeño animal, mata del aburrimiento y sólo provoca la necesidad urgente de una cama o cualquier mueble acolchado para dormir profundamente, o incluso el piso era más que suficiente. Durante la tarde se me antojo escuchar el frenético sonido de la guitarra eléctrica en mis manos, entonces busqué el amplificador y mi hermosa Les Paul amarilla con bordes negros y toqué hasta el cansancio. Además de estar sentado en mi exquisita Yamaha negra, no había nada más emocionante que hacer mis manos tocar la guitarra eléctrica, llegar a esas notas musicales que llenan de euforia al cuerpo y al alma, que provocan un incremento de adrenalina en la sangre, que hacen que la emoción se desborde y trae más inspiración a nuevas melodías. Para mí el sonido de una guitarra era tan delicioso y provocativo como los mismos panqueques, incluso más. Pasé más de una hora tocando notas al azar. Las ondas de sonido destruían mis oídos pero alimentaban mi alma musical, llegué a tal excitación en las notas más altas que el suelo sufrió las consecuencias: Les Paul fue golpeada innumerables veces contra él hasta quedar totalmente destrozada e inservible. Como una verdadera estrella de rock, había destrozado mi guitarra.

-...Miroku…- le llamé abriendo la puerta de mi habitación que había estado cerrada hasta que la indefensa Les Paul fue azotada contra el piso por mis manos enfebrecidas, llenas de adrenalina, de pura emoción.

- ¿qué? – preguntó asomándose en su puerta, que estaba a unos diez pasos de la mía, justo al frente.

-… rompí accidentalmente la Les Paul…- Dije mostrándole la destrozada guitarra que le veía con una cara de desesperación y diciendo "¡aléjame de las manos de este demonio!"

-¿otra vez? Inuyasha debes dejar de romper las guitarras así… ¿por qué no usas a tu amada SG Gibson? A ver si te atreves a hacerle lo que le has hecho a esta pequeña Les Paul… - respondió, molesto, acercándose para arrebatarme de las manos la ya fallecida Les Paul. _"pobre Les Paul"_

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Usar a mi increíblemente hermosa SG Gibson Black and White para pasar el rato? … ni soñarlo…- Dije ofendido por el comentario de Miroku. Yo AMABA a mi Gibson, la amaba a morir. Sólo la usaba para ensayos y para tocar en público, jamás para pasar el tiempo. Ella merecía ser utilizada sólo para ocasiones especiales, para conciertos y presentaciones, para los ensayos y prácticas, no para un momento de aburrimiento.

-…Bueno entonces deja de romper guitarras… Suikotsu te va a matar por andar gastándole el dinero en antojos…-

-…Bueno… técnicamente eres tu el que me las compra… no yo…- Cada vez que asesinaba a una guitarra, después de gozar de su hermosa melodía, Miroku era el que salía a comprarme otra.

-…Sí, y voy a dejar de hacerlo para que aprendas a cuidarlas…-

-…Pero yo las cuido…-

-…Sólo cuidas a tu amada Gibson, tu venerada Fender dorada con negro y a tu Ibanez azul eléctrico…- Su expresión era de fastidio. Fastidio porque estaba seguro que le tocaba ir a comprar otra guitarra para mí. Y si, tenía que hacerlo.

-…bueno, ¿te parece poco? Al menos cuido con mi vida a esas tres perfectas guitarras…- Fue mi última oración para encerrarme, otra vez, en el cuarto y escuchar un poco de música instrumental.

Bien, al menos durante la tarde del sábado pude olvidar todo. Cuando calló el ocaso lleno de melancolías y de estrellas que empezaban a aparecer, parpadeando mil veces cada una por la impresionante vista de este pequeño hermoso planeta, mundo dominado por los humanos, habitado por animales e invadido por algunos demonios, se hiso presente la clara imagen de Kagome en mi cabeza, la misma pregunta de esa mañana empezaba a surgir otra vez. _"¿Qué vas a hacer Inuyasha?"_

-…qué voy a hacer…- Ya era un hecho que empezaba a dejar a un lado a Ilia. Cómo empezaba a odiarme por eso y al mismo tiempo a sentir una mínima felicidad por dejarme olvidarla, por dejarme pensar en mí después de tantos años, por dejarme crear la ilusión de una felicidad que ni siquiera estaba cerca, por dejarme haberme fijado en Kag. Y crecía mi odio por haberla encontrado tan parecida a Ilia, por ser cruel y haber entrado en su vida para arruinarla, por compararla constantemente con Ilia, por no dejar de pensarla, por necesitarla más que al aire que entraba en mis pulmones y hacía funcionar mi corazón pobre, casi muerto, agarrado a la vida por minúsculas razones que se hacían grandes en momentos específicos y volvían a minimizarse cuando las penumbras invadían mi ser y recordaban la inmensa agonía y la infelicidad por la que me obligué a olvidar todas mis emociones, pero me desobedecí y, poco a poco, iban surgiendo sin rendirse - … ¿qué voy a hacer?...-

La mañana del domingo me sorprendió. El sol brillante me invitó a caminar hasta aquella caída de agua que había encontrado días antes en el bosque de Corsky. Quería olvidar, al menos unos minutos, quería descansar, relajarme. Hice exactamente lo mismo que aquel día que vi por primera vez la caída de agua. Me senté en el mismo lugar, la misma piedra. Estuve ahí un largo rato sin pensar en nada, sólo sintiendo el agua en mi espalda, mi cabeza, mi rostro, mi pecho. El bosque estaba tranquilo, en silencio, colaborando conmigo en mi intento de tranquilizarme. Ni un solo ruido…

-¡Guau!- Hasta que escuché un ladrido. _"¿Un ladrido?"_. Abrí mis ojos, no había nada ni nadie. Salí del lago y caminé un poco buscando el origen de aquel ladrido.

-¡Guau!- Otra vez.

-¡Chuck vuelve aquí ahora!- _"¿Kagome?"_ En ese momento pensé que ya había perdido por completo la poca cordura que me quedaba.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hey guys! I'm back! :3 ¿como tan? ¡Por fin volví! y adivinen... adivinen ps -.- ... ok... ya se cómo hacer para que Kagome sepa que Inu es demonio :3 ... claro, no va a ser la gran cosa, pero, lo importante es que ya se me ocurrió cómo U.U ...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya saben cualquier error perdonenme la vida *¬* y Cualquier pregunta ps dejen reviews! ^-^**

**Aquí les VUELVO a dejar el link de mi blog -.-***

**susuki-1 espero haber entendido tu recomendación para escribir la dirección *-*:**

**h t t p: /l o r e b e l g s l . b l o g s p ot . c o m**

**¿Era así? *¬* espero que si... U-U**

**GRACIAS A:**

**aya-pame-kagxinu**

**setsuna17**

**susuki-1**

**por escribirme y dejarme saber que hay people que se molesta en leer este invento descabellado de esta mente enloquecida *-***

**Bueno, nos 'tamos leyendo! ^-^**

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	10. Chapter 10

X

_Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Estaba a pocos centímetros de la figura masculina perfecta de ese chico. Sentir sus manos en mi cintura provocaba un leve ardor en toda mi espalda, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, mis brazos a temblar, un temblor imperceptible. Estaba por desvanecerme en sus brazos, sus fuertes, musculosos y bien formados brazos. Era todo un Adonis. Era perfecto. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Podía sentir la sangre invadir mis mejillas dolientes de tanto fluido rojizo en ellas. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, no aguantaba tan poco espacio y necesitaba, urgentemente, escapar de la prisión detrás de las costillas para latir libremente. Sus finos labios masculinos estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Su cálida respiración, tranquila y pasiva en comparación a la mía, agitada y febril, abrazaba mi rostro totalmente ruborizado y con una expresión de ansias y, al mismo tiempo, confusión y una pizca de miedo. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente cuando la distancia entre Inuyasha y yo era casi nula. Su pálida nariz rozó la mía y sus labios entreabiertos estaban ya a punto de impactar los míos temblorosos. _

_-Lo siento…- "¿Qué?" Sentí esas dos palabras en mis labios y, después, la repentina lejanía de nuestros cuerpos- …Lo siento- Fue lo único que dijo para girar sobre sus talones y perderse entre la multitud allá alborotada por el exceso de alcohol en sus cuerpos._

_-…pero… ¿por qué?- Pregunté en susurro al aire. _

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?- Era sábado. Eran las dos de la tarde y no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche pensando en Inuyasha. _"Acaso…¿se arrepintió?" _-…¿En qué estoy pensando?... nos dejamos llevar por el momento y ya…no fue nada… no significa nada de nada. No importa… además, iba a ser sólo un beso… ¡Uy, si, gran cosa, un simple beso!-Me dije a mi misma para convencerme de la insignificancia total de ese incidente. _"¿Insignificancia? ¿Incidente?... no te lo vas a creer nunca Kag. Te destrozó que Adonis no te besara" _- ¿Podrías callarte? Déjame en paz…- Sí, aún seguía hablándome a mí misma. Pero no sólo me hablaba, también peleaba conmigo misma-…Simplemente dejaré de pensar en él y en la fiesta. Fue una pésima idea asistir…- _"Es normal que pienses en él. TE GUSTA ¡Duh!... además, no hay por qué sentirse mal, Inuyasha es prácticamente un Dios de la belleza. Todas las chicas están locas por él, ¿por qué no ibas a estarlo tú? Y… ¡oye! Debes sentirte importante, eras la única con quien habla y… si te fijas, no posó su mirada en OTRA, sólo en ti… quizás le gustes tanto como él a ti" _Claro, peleábamos y luego me alagaba, así cualquiera quiere hablar consigo mismo-… ¡Pero yo no quiero ser como las demás!... aunque es totalmente innegable que Inu es… bueno… perfecto…- No podía sacarme su imagen de la cabeza. Era simplemente hermoso. Tal y como lo describía Bankotsu, pero aún más, porque su misterio lo hacía tener una hermosura y una atracción mayor, como si quisiera huir de tanta perfección pero no quería, no podía. Sus ojos me atrapaban y su esencia me encadenaba-… si tanto le "atraigo", ¿por qué no continuó el beso?... quizás esperaba a que yo lo hiciera… pero… ¿qué chico iba a querer eso?, además… él lo empezó, debió haberlo terminado él… - No podía negar lo desconcertante que era el hecho de no haber recibido, al menos, un mínimo contacto de sus labios-… quizás tenga miedo…- _"¿miedo?"_-…y… ¿si nunca ha besado a alguien?...- _"SI, CLARO"_ - …si, qué tontería. Quizás sea sólo timidez… o… pensó que era demasiado pronto, es decir, ¡Apenas nos estamos conociendo!- Me tiré abatida a la cama y estrujé la almohada contra mi pecho. _"…entonces… no le des más vueltas, espera otro momento y… ve qué pasa. No saques conclusiones sin si quiera conocer bien al muchacho"_

-Srta. Kag… ¿está todo bien?... ¿No va a almorzar?- Era Martha que abría lentamente la puerta de mi habitación-… ¿qué sucede mi niña?...- Preguntó con preocupación cuando me vio acostada en la cama abrazando a mi almohada como una niña triste.

-…Martha… como siempre… es confidencial, hasta nuevo aviso…-

-De acuerdo… dígame qué sucede…- Se sentó en el borde de mi cama y me acarició la cabeza como si fuese su bebé. Entendía perfectamente qué significaba "confidencial hasta nuevo aviso": Que sólo ella lo sabría hasta que yo misma lo contase a alguien más.

Solía contarle todo a Martha. Mis padres viajaban constantemente justo en los momentos en que me atacaba la crisis existencial de la adolescencia. Entonces, por lo general, era siempre Martha quien se enteraba de las cosas de primera. No omití ningún detalle. Ninguno. Comencé desde que lo vi el primer día hasta que vi cómo desaparecía entre las gentes en la fiesta del día anterior.

-Ay hija… tranquilízate. Recuerda no precipitar tus sentimientos ante el primer indicio de un aparente romance-

-¿Romance? ¡Es sólo atracción física!- Alcé un poco mi voz, estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-¡Exacto! Por eso no debes precipitarte… y no sabes cuales son las intenciones del muchacho. O… su pasado. No sabes si ha tenido buenas o malas experiencias…como tu…- _"como tú"_ Se refería a mi antigua relación con Ethan.

-…quisiera saber qué piensa… bueno, qué pensó en eso momento…-

-Entonces… pregúntaselo si tanto quieres saberlo…-

-…je… Sí, claro…- Dije sarcásticamente.

- Ven, levántate y vamos a almorzar. Martin nos espera en el comedor…-

"_Ni modo"_ Me levanté y acompañé a mi nana hasta el comedor dónde, efectivamente, Martin nos esperaba ya con la comida en la mesa.

Gasté mi sábado viendo televisión y escuchando música. Usé unos treinta minutos para pasear con Chuck por la urbanización. A eso de las cinco de la tarde caí muerta en la cama. No había dormido desde el viernes. Morí hasta las seis de la mañana del domingo, cuando Chuck, como todos los domingos y, en sí, casi todos los días, saltó a mi cama y empezó a lamerme con su pequeña, babosa, cálida y graciosa lengua. Increíblemente el muy diablillo ya había entendido que cada siete noches nos tocaba salir a caminar en el bosque de Corsky. Sabía perfectamente que me levantaría, me vestiría con una ropa deportiva, bajaría a desayunar cereal con un poco de jugo, prepararía un termo de agua fría para el camino, ajustaría la gorra en mi cabeza sujetando mi largo cabello con ella, ataría la cadena para perros en su collar y avisaría a Martin que ya estábamos listos para ir al bosque, él nos dejaría allí y estaría pendiente de nosotros. Acostumbrábamos a pasear unas dos horas, a veces tres. Casi siempre era porque nos perdíamos, pero al final, lográbamos encontrar el curso del río y caminábamos por él hasta su desembocadura, aproximadamente una media hora más, donde se alzaba un puente de piedras construido para "exploradores del bosque", como Chuck y yo. Martin siempre nos esperaba ahí cuando ya había calculado las dos horas. Ese domingo el bosque estaba más tranquilo de lo normal. Estuvimos caminando alrededor de una hora, cuando me decidí a descansar en un claro, muy bonito por cierto, que estaba lleno de flores blancas. Me senté en el césped y le quité la cadena a Chuck. Él sabía muy bien que debía quedarse cerca de mí, ahí en el claro, sin alejarse mucho, siempre en mi campo de visión, o, en tal caso, que él siempre me pueda ver. Me dediqué a contemplar el cielo azul despejado de esa mañana mientras tomaba un poco de agua y Chuck jugueteaba con un par de mariposas que se encontró corriendo en el césped. Después de un rato el cachorro se recostó a mi lado, descansando después de haber perseguido, sin éxito alguno, al dúo dinámico de las mariposas, que ya habían desaparecido. Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando Chuck se irguió repentinamente, poniendo toda su atención canina en una dirección específica, en el profundo y espeso bosque. El lado contrario del que veníamos, por cierto. Soltó un ladrido y empezó a correr hacia ese ALGO que llamó su atención. No me quedó más remedio que perseguirlo. Nos adentramos en el bosque, me tropecé con todas las raíces de árboles que había en el piso, en varias ocasiones me apoyé de los gruesos troncos para no terminar en el suelo. _"Gracias a Dios que estoy usando zapatos deportivos" _pensé mientras aún corría detrás de Chuck y gritaba una y otra vez un nombre. En algún cruce perdí de vista al cachorro, por lo que me asusté. Intentando encontrarlo con la mirada caí al suelo al tropezar con una ENORME raíz de un GIGANTESTO árbol que sabrá Dios cuántas décadas tendría ahí plantado. Seguí con un paso apresurado, sin correr, pues ya me había raspado la rodilla derecha y me dolía inmensamente, buscando a mi cachorro, que de vez en cuando podía escuchar su ladrido a lo lejos. Intenté guiarme por el sonido.

-¡Guau!- ¡Estaba cerca de él!

-¡Chuck!...- empecé a llamarle impacientemente. Entonces logré verlo allá abajo, corriendo en busca de quién sabe qué-… ¡Chuck, vuelve aquí ahora!... – dije prácticamente gritando mientras me precipitaba en esa empinada bajada. Podía escuchar cerca una cascada, quizás la misma que había visto el otro día. Iba corriendo, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me iba a caer, pero necesitaba alcanzar al cachorro antes de perderlo nuevamente de vista. Mientras más me acercaba al final de aquella bajada, menos árboles se atravesaban y dejaban ver que, efectivamente, estaba por llegar al lago que formaba la caída de agua que intentaba plasmar en el lienzo. Pude ver a Chuck corriendo hacia ella cuando vi a un chico, sin camisa, caminando en su dirección. _"¿Qué hace ese muchacho aquí? ¡y sin camisa!" _fue lo único que me dio tiempo de pensar antes de volver a tropezar con, esta vez, una piedra saliente del suelo y terminar rodando en la bajada hasta caer en suelo firme. Lo último que vi antes de caer fue a Chuck corriendo a los brazos de ese chico y él lo cargaba como si se conociesen y tuviesen años sin verse. Bueno, en realidad, Chuck era así con todos, pero fue algo extraño que se lanzara así a los brazos de un desconocido. Ah, sí, entonces me caí.

-¿Kag?...- _"¿Inu?"_ estaba de medio lado "tirada" en el suelo, me dolía MUCHO mi rodilla derecha y, al parecer, mi tobillo derecho también había salido perdiendo en esa fea caída-…Oh por Dios… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con un tono notablemente preocupado.

-S-Si…- Dije sentándome y contemplando el torso desnudo y humedecido de Inuyasha. _"Oh… mi… Dios…"_ Una cosa eran sus brazos, que derretían con un simple contacto, ahora, otra cosa MUY diferente era su exquisitamente bien formado abdomen. Y esos pectorales. Y esas entradas. Me iba a morir entre tanta conmoción, no solo me había caído de lo feo, me había raspado la rodilla y, probablemente, torcido el tobillo, no solo eso, si no que tenía frente a mí a Adonis en persona. Iba a morir de un paro cardíaco de tanta emoción.

-¿Segura?- preguntó acercándose aún más, acuclillándose a mi lado, posando una de sus manos en mi espalda para yo poder apoyarme en ella y, con su otra mano, quitándome de la cara un par de mechones que cubrían mis ojos y unas cuantas hojas de arboles, junto a un poco de tierra, que se me habían adherido a mi rostro durante las tres vueltas que di antes de caer en suelo firme.

-…s-si…creo…- Estaba tan ruborizada, tan nerviosa. Tan tontamente embelesada por el increíble físico de ese chico. Se notaba que vivía haciendo ejercicio. _"¡Es tan sexy!"_ Sí, mi mente despertó una vez más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en el bosque? ¿Y a estas horas? ¿Estás sola? … uy, esto está feo… - Dijo observando la herida en mi rodilla. Había olvidado por completo que me dolía cuando mis ojos se posaron en el torso de Inu- …¿Te duele mucho?...- Preguntó viéndome a los ojos, buscando alguna expresión de dolor en mí, cosa que no encontró, pues aún estaba en shock por su perfección física.

-…algo…- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Chuck estaba a mi lado, moviendo su cola animadamente. _"Pareciera que todo estuvo fríamente calculado por este cachorro endemoniado"_

-… ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?...-

-…creo…- simultáneamente intenté ponerme de pie, sin la ayuda de Inuyasha, pero ahí mismo me atacó un inmenso dolor en el tobillo derecho-… ¡Ah!...- solté un gemido de dolor. _"Qué vergüenza, justo con Inuyasha te tropiezas hoy. Suertuda"_

-…No puedes…-

-…Me duele… me duele el tobillo derecho…- Dije mientras aguantaba el dolor que repentinamente incrementó.

-…déjame ver…-

-¡No! ¡No lo toques, me duele! – _"Qué SUPER vergüenza"_

-…Tranquila, sólo voy a revisar…- Su voz sonó tan tierna y su mirada se suavizó tanto que accedí completamente a su intento de persuadirme que, evidentemente, no le costó nada.

-…au-au-au-au… - Realmente me dolía.

-Pues… obviamente te lo torciste… está algo inflamado, no creo que puedas caminar. Ven…- Fue lo último que dijo para tomarme en sus brazos estilo nupcial. Estrujando mi cuerpo entre sus fornidos brazos y su desnudo torso, provocando un intenso rojo vivo en mis mejillas, obligándome a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, empezó a caminar en una dirección determinada. Chuck nos seguía moviendo su colita. _"Pequeño demonio, todo es tu culpa" _

-…y…¿Qué haces en el medio del bosque, semi desnudo, un domingo, a esta hora?...- pregunté para calmar un poco mis nervios después de unos interminables cinco minutos de silencio absoluto.

-…Eso te pregunto yo a ti…- Dijo haciendo el agarre de sus brazos en mi cuerpo, completamente dominado por el suyo, aún más fuerte-…el bosque, aunque tranquilo, es peligroso en muchos sentidos… No hay señal, por lo que no puedes llamar en caso de cualquier emergencia, de hecho, tienes suerte de que tu cachorro me haya encontrado… además hay lobos por aquí… y osos… incluso alces. No querrás toparte con ninguno de esos animales… créeme…-

-…No lo sabía…- Era en serio, no tenía idea de que pudiese haber lobos en ese bosque.

-Claro que… están río arriba…-

-…entonces…¡¿para qué me asustas así?- "Río arriba" dijo. Es decir, a muchos kilómetros de donde estábamos y, lo más importante, de dónde Chuck y yo solíamos caminar.

-No es por asustarte, es para prevenir… no siempre voy a estar por ahí para rescatarte…-

-¡Qué arrogante eres!...- Dije haciendo un puchero. Admito que era infantil pero odiaba que se hiciera tan importante él mismo-…bájame…- ordené.

-…no…-

-¡Bájame!- empecé a darle pequeños golpes, para nada dolorosos, en su pecho.

-…ya te dije que no. No puedes caminar, te hará daño en el tobillo, además, tu rodilla…no está muy bien que digamos. No vas a llegar a ningún lado así, sin contar que no tienes idea de dónde estás parada… Y Chuck se está muriendo de sed…- me estaba regañando… ¡A mí!

-…Cuál es tu punto…- pregunté sarcásticamente. Obviamente él tenía la razón en todo lo que decía.

-…lo sabes muy bien…-

-…- Estuvimos en silencio unos diez minutos más- ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunté totalmente resignada a que el Adonis hiciera lo que se le viniese en gana, al fin y al cabo, no tenía mucho que hacer con un tobillo torcido, un rodilla herida, un celular sin señal, una botella de agua casi bacía y un cachorro que solo mueve la cola incansablemente.

-…a mi casa…-

-¿ah?... ¿es por aquí?... creí que era en otro bosque…-

-…así es… en realidad está unido a este, los separa un puente de piedras más abajo…- Oh, mi preciado puente, donde Martin probablemente estaría esperándome.

-…entonces déjame ahí, Martin de seguro estará esperándonos a Chuck y a mí…-

-¿Martin? ¿Quién es Martin?- preguntó mirándome insistentemente.

-…es… como el mayordomo de mi familia… pero ya es parte de la familia…- Respondí sin atreverme a mirarle.

-…ah…-

Cuando por fin llegamos Martin no estaba. Claro, había pasado como una hora y media nada más.

-…entonces a mi casa…-

-…podemos esperar…-

-…no, tu rodilla no puede esperar…- No sabía que le iba a preocupar tanto. _"¡SI! ¡Se preocupa por mí! ¡Eso es bueno!"_

-…- suspire profundamente y me dejé llevar.

Unos veinte minutos después estábamos bajando, corrijo, Inu estaba bajando conmigo en sus brazos hacia un hermoso valle. En el centro de este se encontraba una enorme mansión cuyas paredes, o bien sólo la sala, eran, en realidad, grandes ventanales que dejaban ver parte del hermoso interior de aquella mansión. Alrededor de ella había unos inmensos y hermosos jardines, con una entrada para autos de piedrecillas bien arreglada. ¡Incluso a través de la mansión corría un pequeño arroyo! ¡A través de la mansión! Estaba construida de modo que no interfiriese con el curso de ese arroyo. ¡Era todo un espectáculo de mansión! ¡Era hermosa! ¡Todo era hermoso!

-E-E-Esta es tu casa…- Pregunté estupefacta después de haber contemplado durante tres minutos la maravillosa mansión.

-…así es…- Dijo simplemente.

-…Es hermosa…-

Me llevó hasta el interior de su "pequeña" casita y me acomodó cuidadosamente en un mueble de la sala.

-…espera aquí…- Dijo para desaparecer detrás de una pared blanca.

Me quedé contemplando el paisaje que se podía ver a través de los enormes ventanales. Era espectacular.

-Inu, ¿llegaste? …– Escuché la clara voz de Bankotsu, que bajaba por unas escaleras que estaban a mi izquierda –… Oh… ¿Kagome?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Si… Hola Bankotsu…- Respondí a su "saludo" girando mi rostro para verlo, ¡tampoco tenía camisa!

-¿Qué te pasó?- su voz sonaba aún más preocupada que la de Inuyasha cuando me ayudó en el bosque. Eran imposibles los físicos de esos chicos. Bankotsu estaba tan bien, pero sin superarlo, como Federico.

-…me caí… me torcí el tobillo… y bueno, creo que la rodilla lo dice todo…-

-…Volví…- dijo Inu apareciendo nuevamente- … Bank, trae un poco de agua…-

-No, tranquilo… no tengo sed…- dije. Ya era suficiente molestia el estar ahí sin previo aviso.

-…no es para ti… es para Chuck…- fue el comentario que hiso Inuyasha para empezar a sacar el alcohol del botiquín de emergencias. _"TONTA"_

-…¿Segura que no quieres Kag?... Inu debió preguntarte…- Bankotsu era tan tierno. Todo lo contrario a Inuyasha.

-…no, gracias Bankotsu…-

-¡Tengo hambre! ¿Qué hay para comer?- La voz de Miroku se hiso sonar por toda la sala y… ¡su torso también estaba desnudo! ¿Qué acaso nadie en esa casa usaba camisa?

-¡Chicos escribí una nueva melodía!- No, nadie usaba camisa. De repente apareció Koga detrás de Miroku, semi desnudo, al igual que sus primos. Cualquier chica diría "estoy en el paraíso", pero yo ya había tenido suficiente vergüenza por un día y lo único que lograban esas réplicas del Narciso era hacerme enrojecer cada vez más y más.

-¡¿Kagome?- exclamaron los dos al unísono mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-…si… hola…-

-¡¿Qué te pasó?...¡¿Qué le hiciste Inuyasha?- Parecían gemelos a pesar de que uno tenía el cabello corto y el otro lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta, sin contar la diferencia entre sus ojos, la forma de sus caras era casi igual, y las expresiones eran prácticamente las mismas.

-No le hice nada…- Respondió un tanto molesto.

-¡Si, claro!- Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo acercándose y quitándole el puesto a Inuyasha, para arrodillarse, Koga a mi lado derecho, Miroku a mi lado izquierdo y continuar limpiando la herida de mi rodilla, Owen, mientras Miroku comenzaba a sobar mi tobillo con una crema-…tranquila… estarás bien…- Está bien, quizás si estaba en el paraíso.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién demonios se creen que son?- reclamó Inuyasha muy enojado. Claro, si te arrebatan las cosas de la mano y te empujan para tomar tu lugar, te enojas sin lugar a dudas. Pero Inu exageró.

-…volví…- Dijo Bankotsu con un vaso de agua para mí, a pesar de que no se lo pedí, y un envase con agua para Chuck- … chicos… dejen de pelear, van a asustar a Kagome…- Ese comentario salió de que Inu tenía a Miroku "ahorcándolo" del cuello mientras este le halaba el cabello y Koga se encargaba de empujar la cara de Inuyasha con su mano derecha y con su izquierda intentaba soltar el agarre que el mismo chico tenía en el cuello de Miroku, mientras el peliplateado intentaba incansablemente alcanzar la mano que Koga tenía en su rostro para morderla. Era una escena MUY graciosa, parecían todos unos niños-…bueno… veamos esto…- Entonces fue Bankotsu quién se encargó de mis heridas y mi tobillo.

-…Voy a llamar a Martin para que venga por mí…- recordé que, probablemente, Martin ya debía estar en el puente esperando por nosotros.

-… ¿a buscarte? ¿Aquí?...- preguntó Bankotsu un tanto desconcertado.

-…no, nadie puede venir aquí…- Soltó Miroku cuando ya se había deshecho de Inuyasha que aún forcejeaba con Koga.

-¿por qué no?... acaso viven en secreto…- pregunté irónicamente. Al parecer, ese era el punto.

-…pues si…- Dijo Koga que ya había terminado de "jugar" con Inuyasha y se sentó a mi lado.

-…El punto es que nadie venga…- Ahora Inu entraba en la conversación.

-… ¿por qué?...- Me estaban asustando.

-…porque… no queremos que se les ocurra hacer una urbanización aquí. Es decir, mira este lugar, es perfecto. Se pueden construir por lo mínimo treinta casas grandes y lujosas. Dañarían el valle. Además… nos gusta tenerlo para nosotros solos…y…solemos hacer mucho escándalo por todo, como acabas de ver…- Respondió Miroku

-…ah…- Bueno, tenían razón. Era un lugar hermoso y estaba bien así, con una sola vivienda a la vista-…bueno… entonces… voy a llamarlo para que sepa que estoy con ustedes…-

-…Yo te llevo a tu casa más tarde, cuando te sientas mejor…- Dijo Inuyasha.

-…d-de acuerdo…- _"¡ah! ¡Rodeada de cuatro clones de Adonis y tu príncipe te va a llevar a tu casa!_ _¡Qué suertuda eres!"_

Después de haber convencido a Martin de que me encontraba bien, que estaba en buenas manos y de que irían en cuanto pudiera a casa, charlé un poco con los chicos. Me invitaron, los cuatro, a ir algún día al LSwu, dónde acostumbraban a tocar. De hecho me divertí mucho en ese rato que estuvimos hablando mientras se me pasaba el dolor en el tobillo. Los cuatro eran muy simpáticos, incluso Inuyasha.

-…bueno… ya son las diez…- comenzó Inu - …creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que le de un infarto a Martin y a… perdón, ¿cómo dices que se llama tu… nana?-

-…no te burles…- lo había dicho con un tono que no me gustó. ¡Eran mi nana! ¿Algún problema con eso? -… se llama Martha…-

-…No me burlaba… sólo preguntaba…- Dijo defendiéndose - … bueno… vamos…- Me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos-…despídete de los chicos…-

-…Hasta mañana, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho…- dije sonriendo.

-…Hasta mañana Kag…- cantaron los tres al unísono. ¡Eran todos tan lindos!

-…vámonos…- Inu empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, atravesó una puerta que llevaba a una enorme cochera donde estaban las motos de los chicos y tres hermosos carros: Una Chevrolet Avalanche negra, un Ford Fution azul oscuro y un Honda Civic Emotion rojo sangre. Un sueño hecho realidad.

-Ya vuelvo, me voy a poner una camisa…no quiero llegar allá y que me vean así, van a pensar mal de mí…- Dijo el ambarino una vez que, no sé cómo, abrió la puerta de copiloto del Honda Civic y me ayudó a sentarme. _"ya era hora de que se le ocurriera ponerse una camisa"_

Emprendimos el recorrido a mi casa. Inuyasha era todo un sueño, a pesar de su clara frialdad. _"¡Ah! ¡Me encanta! ¡Qué día más espectacular!" _Sango, Ayame y Midoriko no iban a creerme cuando se los contara todo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola! volví rápido! :3 ... son las cinco de la mañana *¬* ...seeee...llevo como tres horas escribiendo *¬* tengo hambre, MUCHA HAMBRE, pero aquí estoy, subiendo este cap para ustedes... *¬***

**JE! tranquilos...pasa que me desperté a las tres de la tarde... si! tres de la tarde! qué verguenza! *-*... y bueno, tenía una idea de qué escribir y decidí empezar este cap después de leer un poco de El perfume, la novela de Patrick Suskind... está fiina *-***

**Bueno, como siempre, gracias a aya-pame-kagxinu, setsuna17 y susuki-1... :3 son lo max! gracias por escribir TT-TT**

**Oigan...cuando les dije pa' que entraran a mi blog... ps...era en serio U.U ... y si pueden déjenme comentarios porfiiiiiiiiiissssss ^-^**

**No sé cuándo apareceré por aquí nuevamente, ni si quiera esperaba hacerlo hoy U.U*, pero bueee... cosas de la vida U.U**

**Y CREANME cuando les que no tengo idea de cómo continuar X_X...ahí veo... **

**Bueno bye! ahora sii me vo' a dormir... con hambre *~***

**Nos 'tamos leyendo! ^u^**

**Se despide... LbG :3**


	11. Chapter 11

XI

De hecho no estaba tan lejos. El tiempo que separaba la urbanización en la que vivía y la mansión de los Vranjanin era de unos veinte minutos, o esa fue mi percepción del tiempo en el Honda Civic. Mi tobillo aún molestaba pero, después de tantas atenciones de los Dioses del Olimpo, mi persona se sentía extraordinariamente halagada y afortunada de haberme tropezado con aquella piedra en el bosque. ¡Ah, sí! Y agradecía infinitamente a Chuck por darme la oportunidad de conocer un pedacito de cielo.

-…Es aquí…- Estábamos en la entrada de la urbanización. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y cruzó el portón eléctrico que había sido abierto por el vigilante ante tal espectáculo de automóvil-… cruza aquí a la derecha…- La urbanización se llamaba Los Samanes, pues en varios puntos de esta habían distintas plazas, cuatro para ser precisa, y, en cada una de ellas, justo en el centro, había un enorme samán que llevaba años en ese lugar y los ingenieros, al planear la urbanización, no tuvieron el corazón para talar aquellos magníficos árboles. Los Samanes era una urbanización enorme cuya plaza central, la más grande, estaba bien identificada por un majestuoso samán, al cual se le notaban los años y la sabiduría en su anciana y recia corteza. Simplemente hermoso, el centro de la plaza, el centro de atención de toda la urbanización-…Ahora a la izquierda…- Mi casa era una de las que rodeaba al majestuoso samán. Desde el balcón de mi habitación podía contemplar siempre que quisiera la belleza de tan maravillosa creación de la naturaleza-…Es esta…-

-…Es linda esta urbanización…- Dijo Inuyasha una vez que apagó el motor y se bajó del auto para abrir mi puerta y cargarme, otra vez, tipo nupcial. Me daba tanta vergüenza, cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir mis mejillas arder.

Caminó por el sendero de piedras hasta el pórtico de mi casa, extendí mi brazo para tocar el timbre. _"¿Timbre? ¡Ay, no! ¡Martha me va a ver así! ¡Con Inuyasha!". _Sonó el piso de madera del interior de la casa a causa de los cercanos pasos de Martha y seguidamente la puerta principal se abrió para mostrar la figura de la mujer.

-¡Ela! ¡Mi niña! ¿Estás bien?- Esa era precisamente la reacción que esperaba de mi querida nana.

-Sí, descuida…- Estaba tan avergonzada de que me viera agarrada del cuello de Inuyasha-…Martha, él es… Inuyasha Vranjanin… Inu, mi nana…- Dije eso mientras Martha invitaba a pasar a Inuyasha, conmigo en sus brazos, y le indicaba que subiera las escaleras para dejarme en mi habitación. _"Mi habitación… ¡Ah! ¡Va a ver mi habitación!" _El maravilloso día se convertía en el día más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

-Muchas gracias por traerla. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, joven Inuyasha? ¿Un poco de agua, quizás?-

-Si, por favor- Dijo el susodicho mientras me depositaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo en mi cama.

-…g-gracias, Inu…- Solté tímidamente cuando ya me había acomodado en la cama.

-…está bien, descuida. Es un placer…- _"Es un placer…¿a qué se refiere con eso?"_ -…veo que aún tienes el tobillo inflamado-

-¡No lo toques!... ¡Au!...- ese "Au" no fue por el tobillo. Fue porque en un intento infantil de protección hacia mi doliente tobillo de las manos de Inuyasha, me incliné precipitadamente hacia delante y golpeé mi frente con la cabeza del peliplateado.

-… je, je…- Simplemente soltó una pequeña risa - … ten más cuidado…- Dijo tiernamente - … déjame ver, prometo no tocar…- _"¡AAHH! ¡Qué dulce es!" _su mirada expresaba tanta ternura que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con mi cabeza y sonrojarme aún más-… bueno, obviamente está torcido. Será mejor que vallas al médico. Lo más seguro es que te pongan una férula. Y…probablemente mañana no asistas a la academia…- sólo observaba mi tobillo analíticamente. Se veía tan sexy pensando. _"…pervertida…"_

Se hiso un silencio incómodo, para mí, mientras Inu aún observaba mi tobillo ¿Qué podía decir? -… gracias por todo, otra vez…-

-…- Me miró a los ojos. Mejor me hubiese quedado callada -…no hay de qué…- Está bien, Inuyasha era todo un misterio. Esas palabras las pronuncio con tanta frialdad y tan secamente que daban ganas de llorar, pero, al mismo tiempo, sus palabras me sonaron como la melodía más hermosa que en mi vida habría escuchado alguna vez.

-…me duele mucho…- ¿Por qué lo dije? No sé. Era cierto, me dolía a morir. Pero, ¿De qué servía, en tal caso, si él ya lo sabía? Lo siguiente quedaría grabado en mi memoria de por vida.

-…quizás esto ayude…- Inclinó su cuerpo acercando su hermoso rostro de Dios griego a mi tobillo, que estaba vendado, cortesía de Bankotsu, y depositó un tierno beso de sus perfectos labios masculinos en él. Lo observó unos dos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a mis ojos que estaban completamente abiertos, incrédulos de lo que veí sonrojé a más no poder. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, en mi estómago, en mi pecho. Inuyasha aún me observaba penetrantemente con sus ojos dorados, sus dos soles radiantes. Me observaba con esa expresión tan fría y seductora al mismo tiempo. Me iba a morir ahí, en mi cama. ¡En mi cama! ¡Estábamos EN UNA cama! _"¡Pervertida!"_

-…ya volví. Aquí tiene, Inuyasha, un vaso de agua bien fría. Me tomé la libertad de traerle unas galletas que recién están saliendo del horno…- Martha hiso acto de presencia justo cuando sentía que me iba a desmoronar en frente de Adonis.

-…Oh, muchas gracias Sra. Martha…- ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada? Y… ¡tan diferente! Su voz, cuando le respondió a Martha, sonó tan infantil y tierna, llena de cortesía y dulce como miel, y su mirada, cambió repentinamente a una llena de gratitud y con un brillo de felicidad que no le había visto antes. Entonces, descubrí que Inuyasha Vranjanin era multifacético-… ¡Están exquisitas!...- exclamó una vez que probó las galletas que MI nana le había ofrecido. En serio, el condenado era multifacético. Era la primera vez que le veía una cara tan infantil, se parecía a Bankotsu -… Tiene que enseñarme a hacerlas, no voy a sobrevivir sin ellas por mucho tiempo… – _"Tú desgraciado Dios de la belleza, adulador de primera, príncipe de hielo, multifacético… ¡Deja de comprar a MI NANA con tu carita bonita!"_

- ¡Oh, pero que jovencito más agradable!... ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kag?... – _"Sí, claro"_ -… Eres un encanto Inuyasha. Ahora entiendo por qué mi niña habla tanto de ti… seguramente tus primos también son igual de apuestos y agradables como tú…- _"… ¿dijo que yo hablo mucho de él?"_

-… je, je. No, yo soy el menos simpático. Seguro los otros atraerán más la atención de Kagome y la de usted, Sra. que mi persona…- Cierto, Bankotsu, Koga y Miroku eran mil y un veces más simpáticos que él. _"¿Dijo MI atención?"_

-¡Oh, pero que modesto jovencito! ¡Kag, este muchacho es fantástico! – _"Ya me la engatusó" _Inuyasha ya había conquistado a mi nana.

-…Bueno, ha sido un enorme placer conocerla Sra. Martha…- Dijo luego de comerse sin piedad y con toda la elegancia del mundo cuatro galletitas de las que Martha le ofreció. Dejó sólo dos para mí -…Es usted una artista nata en las artes culinarias de la repostería, me fascinaron sus deliciosas galletas. Espero tener la oportunidad, en otra ocasión, de ser testigo de la preparación de tan exquisito manjar…- _"¿Qué dijo?"_ - … será mejor que me valla. Y deseo con muchas ansias volver y gozar del infinito privilegio de degustar sus creaciones. Kagome, espero mejores pronto y… que pueda verte lo antes posible…- ¿Estaba hablando en otro idioma o qué? ¿De dónde sacó tanta formalidad? ¿Tanta galantería? ¿Tanta caballerosidad?_ "Es perfecto"_- …con su permiso, me retiro- Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de sus elocuentes labios para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta de mi habitación, girar sobre sus talones, levantar su mano derecha en sentido de despedida, dejar mostrar una invisiblemente seductora sonrisa y desaparecer detrás de las paredes de mi habitación.

- Es extremadamente buenmozo – Dijo Martha para acompañar al Buenmozo a la puerta principal y despedirlo.

Pude escuchar a la perfección cuando encendió su auto._"Se ha ido"_

Después de que el Adonis multifacético hubo desaparecido de mi hogar, Martha me ametralló con infinitos comentarios insinuando en cada uno de ellos que Inuyasha era el chico perfecto para mí. "Es todo un galán" "Qué educado" "Sus ojos muestran tanta caballerosidad" "Sabe tratar, obviamente, a una dama" "Kag, ¿cuándo volveré a verlo por aquí?" No paró de hablar hasta que Martin regresó del taller, pues estaban haciendo servicio al auto familiar, y los dos me acompañaron a la clínica para que me revisaran el tobillo. Efectivamente, como lo dijo Inuyasha, terminé con una férula en el pie durante una semana y dos días de reposo. No fue la gran cosa, podía apoyar el pie, sólo dolía si pisaba fuerte. El resto del domingo estuve acostada en cama viendo televisión. Al día siguiente no iría a clases, terminé durmiéndome a media noche sin dejar de pensar en la mirada cautivadora de Inuyasha, al igual que unas noches atrás, no pude evitar soñar con él.

No vi la mañana del lunes. Me levanté con toda la pereza del mundo al medio día. Salí de mi cuarto para ir al baño y lavarme la cara. Cuando iba a bajar a la cocina Martin me vio en el intento de bajar las escaleras y me dijo que regresara a mi habitación, que Martha estaba haciendo el almuerzo, o sea mi desayuno-almuerzo. Así que me encerré, otra vez, en mi habitación con Chuck, mientras esperaba a que me dieran permiso de bajar ¡Qué estrictos eran conmigo! _"Kag… eres la consentida de la casa, exactamente ¿de qué te quejas?"_. No tenía nada que hacer, con una férula en el tobillo me daban ganas de hacer de todo pero con Martha y Martin vigilándome a cada momento ni si quiera podía salir de la cama sin que se dieran cuenta. Estuve acostada un buen rato viendo televisión. Afuera, los sonidos de la calle me distraían de mi misión de ver The Most Extreme en Animal Planet: Unos niños reían estruendosa y melodiosamente, algún vecino estaba podando el césped de su jardín, todos los perros de las casas cercanas, incluyendo a Chuck, ladraban en coro, un motor se hiso escuchar. Ignoré todo aquello para concentrarme en el televisor. Unos cinco minutos después escuché la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Me traes jugo, por favor?- Dije sin ver a la persona que entraba en ese momento, suponía que era Martha.

-…Lo haría, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está la cocina en esta casa…- _"Esa no es Martha, no es Martin… ¿Inu?"_ enseguida volteé mi rostro para ver a Inuyasha recostado del marco de la puerta sonriendo a modo de saludo.

-…Inu, hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Esas palabras salieron tan rápido de mi boca que no las entendí. Increíble, la sola presencia de ese muchacho me ponía nerviosa.

-…bueno, ayer te traje porque te doblaste el tobillo, hoy no asististe a clases… vine a ver cómo estabas… cómo estas…- Se acercaba lentamente mientras culminaba su oración-… ¿puedo?...- Preguntó inclinándose sobre la cama, pedía permiso para sentarse a mi lado.

- c-claro –

-… ¿Cómo te sientes, aún te duele el tobillo?...-

-…no… ni lo siento, con esta cosa que me pusieron no puedo moverlo…-

- je, je… ese es el punto…- Dijo posando descuidadamente su mano sobre mi pierna. De inmediato la quitó, como si hubiese cometido un delito.

- ¿Qué hicieron hoy en clases? – Estaba emocionada por su presencia, también nerviosa y, sobre todo, contenta.

- … pues… nada interesante. Hoy asignaron los grupos de laboratorio. Estamos juntos en el grupo dos…-

- ¿a si? Y… Sango, Ayame… Midoriko…-

-… lo siento, soy el único…tendrás que soportarme todo el año. Las chicas quedaron juntas en el primer grupo con…mis primos… -

-ah… y… ¿nada más?... –

- … nada del otro mundo. Dieron nuevos temas pero… me distraje – Todo lo que dijo lo hiso sin verme. Estaba abstraído completamente mientras sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez mi habitación. Laboratorio. Tres laboratorios. Física, Química, Biología. Los tres laboratorios con Inuyasha. OMG

-… ¿Cuándo termina el reposo?...- preguntó repentinamente.

-...el miércoles. Pero me quitan la férula el viernes…-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-…sí… duele sólo si piso fuerte…-

-…bien. Lo mejor es que por hoy no hagas mucho esfuerzo. Así te curas más rápido. Estás confinada a tu habitación por el día de hoy…- Los dos reímos con ese comentario - … ¡Ah! Por cierto, hoy en laboratorio de biología comenzamos con el primer tema. Si quieres…- buscó algo en su bolso - … aquí está mi cuaderno, tome notas para dártelas… ten…-

-…g-gracias… ¿cómo que…para dármelas? …- _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

-…pues… estoy seguro de que notaste la semana pasada que no toqué ni un solo cuaderno, que nunca tome notas y… que nunca presté atención… la verdad, es que no me gusta mucho que digamos y… me distraigo fácilmente viendo por la ventana cualquier tontería… así que… como no estabas, no quería que perdieras clases… por eso tomé notas, para que tuvieras al menos una especie de introducción al tema, que, no es lo mismo que te expliquen a que lo leas. Intenté copiar lo más resaltante que decía el profesor. Cosas que repitió mil veces, por ejemplo…- _"…que…atento es…"_

-…ah…- Estaba ¿Emocionada? Estaba siendo tan atento. Tan tierno. Conmigo-… ¿me lo dejas para copiarlo?…-

-…. Ese es el punto, Kag…- Ahora si me estaba viendo, enseguida empecé a sentir cómo la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas.

Leí sus notas en silencio. Su letra era hermosa, era como la de los cuadernos de caligrafía, pero aún más perfecta. Era corrida, parecía escritura antigua, es decir, con esa elegante que tienen las letras de los documentos antiguos. Y para acentuar aún más aquella gracia, las letras parecían escritas con algún bolígrafo de punta fina, uno de esos que hacen que la escritura pareciera hecha en tinta china.

-… me encanta tu letra…- Dije aún leyendo el tema.

- Gracias…- No dijo nada más. Silencio - … Si quieres puedo explicarte…- Soltó después de unos interminables cinco minutos.

- … está bien, tranquilo, no es complicado… además ya es suficiente con que hallas escrito todo esto por… mi…- Increíblemente había copiado bastante. Unas tres hojas, por delante y por detrás. Cuando con el profesor de biología uno llega a copiar casi diez palabras y el resto es escuchar, pues no da el tiempo para tomar las notas necesarias. ¿Cómo había conseguido copiar todo aquello? Quizás estaba exagerando, luego revisaría otro cuaderno para comparar notas. Aparte… ¿estaría bien que dijese eso? _"Por mi"_

- …Es un placer…- Entonces repentinamente Chuck entró a mi habitación, tal y como aparece un rayo en el cielo nocturno sorprendiendo a todas las nubes que lo ocupan. El cachorro, que ya tenía un tamaño considerable, saltó sobre Inuyasha empujándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre mis piernas estiradas en la cama. Chuck lo lamía como si estuviese cubierto de algún dulce en el rostro. Inu reía sin parar, parecía un niño. Yo me estaba riendo y al mismo tiempo, internamente, me escandalizaba por tenerlo en mis piernas.

-¡Chuck, basta, me haces cosquillas!...- gritó una y otra vez el pelinegro intentando zafarse del cachorro -… ¡Me matas, detente!... – aún reía como un niño. Era hermoso. Tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras reía y sostenía a Chuck en sus manos, aún acostado en mis piernas. Entonces volteó su rostro hacia mí, abriendo sus ojos, cambió su cara totalmente, de una risueña a una seria, e inmediatamente se levantó y sentó a mi lado, como lo había hecho inicialmente. Lucía algo apenado, pero poco se notaba, su seriedad y frialdad tapaban todo, dejando creer a quien lo mirase que no estaba riendo, no estaba disfrutando, no estaba avergonzado. Era sorprendente cómo hacía esos cambios repentinos.

-…lo siento…- Dijo finalmente mientras dejaba a Chuck en el piso y seguía haciéndole cariño.

-…descuida. Disculpa a Chuck, él es… bueno, es sólo un cachorro, es muy hiperactivo…- Yo aún me sentía algo exaltada. Es decir, tener a un chico en tus piernas ya es bastante excitante, pero tener a un Dios en tus piernas es para morirse.

-…sí, lo sé… es muy simpático…-

-…usualmente no se lanza así a las personas… no sé qué le pasa con… contigo…- En lo que terminé de hablar mis ojos se dirigieron hacia su rostro que me miraba con esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos, llenos de un vacío agobiante y tan dominantes que mi cuerpo se paralizaba por completo y mi alma era absorbida por sus gemelos. Era un roba almas. Inuyasha era un roba almas con sus ojos cautivadores.

-… Inuyasha, ¿te gustaría quedarte a almorzar con nosotras?...- preguntó Martha entrando en la habitación. _"¡¿Por qué lo invitas a almorzar?"_

-… oh, no… no quisiera molestar…-

-….Descuida, está bien, hice comida suficiente para cuatro personas. Además, de alguna forma tenemos que agradecerte tu atención para con Kagome, has sido muy atento en estos dos días…- Martha tenía toda la razón, pero, ¡¿Por qué lo tenía que invitar a almorzar?

-… aceptaré sólo si Kagome está de acuerdo…- Dijo mirándome con sus dos soles ardientes.

-¿Kag, estás de acuerdo?- _"¡NO!"_

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo – _"A ver, Kagome. Exactamente ¿Qué parte de NO, fue la que no entendiste?"_

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces los quiero abajo en cinco minutos para comer juntos –

Martha salió de la habitación más rápido que inmediatamente. Chuck salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Me agrada Martha. Es muy atenta y simpática. Es…tu nana ¿no?- Dijo Inuyasha una vez que dejaron de sonar los pasos de Martha bajando las escaleras.

-…si…-

-y… tus… ¿padres?-

- Están de viaje. Llegan hoy por la noche –

-…ah… Eso explica mucho –

-¿Cómo así?-

-Pues… esperaba que tu padre me prohibiera la entrada o... que tu madre me agradeciera así como lo hace Martha. Pero sobre todo, esperaba una gélida mirada de recelo de parte de tu padre. Así, como todo hombre con su hija o su mujer…-

- Si. Y es eso lo que vas a ver si llegas a conocerlo… es probable que te haga todo un interrogatorio vergonzoso antes de dejarte entrar a la casa- Inuyasha sonrió ante ese comentario. Algo irónico. No estaba exagerando, mi padre era, como ya he dicho, sobreprotector en extremo. Y la apariencia de chico malo que tenía el ojidorado no le iba a ayudar si planeaba volver a visitar.

-…pues… responderé todo correctamente para poder verte…- _"¿Q-q-q-qué?"_ -…vamos, ya se nos pasaron los cinco minutos…-

-¡Q-qué haces!- Es que Adonis se puso de pie, giró su cuerpo hacia mí y se inclinó para cargarme, como el día anterior, en sus brazos.

- Pues… iba a llevarte abajo, para almorzar…- Dijo de lo más tranquilo mientras yo aún sufría un cataclismo de nervios dentro de mí.

- n-no tienes qué… puedo caminar sola… no tienes que cargarme –

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

- no…no - ¡por supuesto que no me molestaba! ¡Pero me ponía muy nerviosa! - …es que…- hice una pausa para pensar en algo. ¡No iba a decirle que me mataba de nervios estar cerca de él!

- …qué…- Pero qué impaciente era Inuyasha. No me dejaba pensar en una excusa.

-… no me gusta ser… inútil…- Mentí, finalmente, agachando la mirada sin ver al muchacho a los ojos.

- No es ser inútil…- Y en un rápido movimiento me tomó en sus brazos como lo había hecho el día anterior. Yo sujeté su camisa por la parte del hombro izquierdo - … es dejar que te ayuden – Dijo y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y llegó como Pedro por su casa hasta el comedor.

El almuerzo fue ameno. Inuyasha no dejó de adular a Martha por el delicioso almuerzo que había preparado. No solo se terminó de ganar a Martha, también había conquistado a Martin. No sé cómo llegaron al tema de los vinos. Martin acostumbraba a coleccionar vinos, él le enseñó a mi padre todo lo que sabe de vinos y, por tal motivo, Padre tenía en su casa de campo una bodega llena de botellas del licor. Inuyasha parecía tener un gran conocimiento con respecto a los vinos. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato mientras Martha se encargaba de servir el postre, una ocasión más para las adulaciones del multifacético príncipe de hielo. Ese día Inuyasha encantó con sus hechizos a mi nana y a mí mayordomo-casi tío.

-Entonces… ese tal INU… es tu…- Empezó Padre a interrogarme. Inuyasha se había marchado unas horas atrás. Ya era de noche, las ocho, para ser precisa. Mis padres habían llegado y Martin y Martha soltaron la lengua hablando solamente de Inuyasha. Se les olvidó por completo que me había torcido el tobillo.

-Nada… somos sólo amigos. Te dije que es uno de los Vranjanin, los nuevos…- Estábamos hablando en la sala - … Yo me caí, él me ayudó. Enamoró a Martha y conquistó a Martin. Es todo -

- …y… ¿a ti?...-

-…papá, apenas lo conozco – El hombre no había conocido a Inuyasha y ya desconfiaba plenamente de él.

- … - Se quedó observándome, como para descubrir alguna mentira en mis ojos -…bueno… será mejor que descanses, mi amor. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? – preguntó olvidando por completo esa desconfianza inmensa que le inspiraba la simple mención de su nombre: Inuyasha.

- No, gracias. Me quedaré aquí un rato, leyendo. Dormí bastante por la mañana… no creo que me dé sueño hasta las once o doce de la noche –

Al día siguiente me desperté a las diez de la mañana. Inu no se apareció por la casa, algo que me decepcionó un poco, pero me alivió, porque el simple hecho de pensar en que Padre iba a interrogar a Inuyasha me hacía sentir lástima por Adonis. Porque era casi imposible que Padre le dejase pasar sin antes matarlo de la vergüenza. Así que, Inu se salvó de aquello, por el momento. En su lugar fueron Sango, Ayame y Midoriko las que se aparecieron en casa. Me hicieron contarles todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Cuenta todo!- dijo Ayame.

No omití casi nada.

-Iba caminando por el bosque, como todos los domingos, con Chuck. Él se emocionó demás y salió corriendo, yo lo seguí. En una de esas me caí, rodé, me torcí el tobillo. Entonces por ahí cerca andaba Inuyasha. Él me cargó y me llevó a su casa. Muy linda, por cierto. Y los chicos me atendieron allá.

-¿Viven en medio del bosque?- preguntó Midoriko algo perpleja.

-Si… en una enorme mansión súper espectacular. Fue muy vergonzoso-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sango.

-Pues… porque los cuatro andaban sin camisa…- Dije cerrando los ojos como resignada y pude escuchar los interminables gritos de las tres chicas que me rodeaban-…si… En fin. Bankotsu me vendó el tobillo e… Inuyasha me trajo a casa en su auto…- Dije para terminar.

- Y te vino a visitar ayer, después de clases. Y no digas que no, porque lo vi cuando entró en la urbanización – Dijo Sango con una sonrisa llena de picardía y una mirada cómplice.

-…bueno, sí. Vino un rato a ver cómo seguía. Y se quedó a almorzar, porque Martha insistió. Luego se fue, no pasó nada- Dije simplemente, aparentando toda la calma posible, a pesar que sólo pensar en eso me emocionaba completamente.

-¡Pero te hubiese gustado que PASARA algo!- gritaron las tres al unísono.

No. No me hubiese gustado. Es decir, me gustaba el chico. De verdad. Y los nervios que me hacía sentir, era OBVIO que me gustaba. Pero sólo como amigo, en una manera extraña pues, Inuyasha no parecía muy amigable que digamos. Quería conocerlo, después, descubriría que es más de lo que aparenta ser y que pronto quedaría perdidamente enamorada del chico.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hey! volví! :3 ... disculpen la tardanza U.U Se me cortó el cable de la inspiración, estuve como una semana escribiendo este cap -.-U ¡No me salía nada! Bueno, pero ya volví ^-^**

**COMO SIEMPRE, gracias a setsuna17, aya-pame-kagxinu y a susuki-1 :3 Son lo max! ^u^**

**Bueno, espero les halla gustado este cap. Pronto volveré con otro, no desesperen, intentaré no tardar tanto U.U***

**Cualquier errorcillo que vean-¡Disculpen!- Insisto, es una adaptación U.U**

**Si les sale Inuyasha con ojos azules, ya saben, es una adaptación U.U jamás me atrevería a quitarle sus ojos ámbar *u***

**Bueno...eso es todo! =) so... bye!**

**Se despide... LbG :3**


End file.
